The Return
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: After having left the autobot base 6 years ago, Alex must return to it and help the Autobot’s find the informant who is leaking information to the decepticon’s. Having departed on bad terms, will she be able to be welcomed back. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that title officially belongs to Hasbro. However, I do own Alex._

**Summary: **_After having left the autobot base 6 years ago, Alex must return to it and help the Autobot's find the informant who is leaking information to the decepticon's. Having departed on bad terms, will she be able to be welcomed back. Not only that but a new adventure will a wait her while at the base._

_Yay, it's finally up! The sequel to Unexpected Life. Took me a while to get this story going, but I got it. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

6 Years Later

"CHRISTMAS!"

That annoying yell of her brothers was someday going to get him in trouble. Alex groaned as she heard the door to her room be thrown open and bounce against the wall.

She squinted open one eye to see Cameron in his p.j.s standing happily in her doorway. Even though he was now in high school, he still had the energy of a five year old. Rolling over Alex brought up her blankets and throwing them over her head.

"Cam, you know this is the first day I've had off in weeks. Allow me to sleep in."

She could almost see the grin plaster on his face. "So what, it's Christmas and that means family time." With that he left the room heading over to his mother's room to wake her up.

Alex in the meantime continued to lie in her bed. Ever since she had left the autobot base all those years ago, she had grown up considerably.

Living on the military base, where Cameron and her stepmother Christy lived, allowed Alex to finish her school. As soon as she did, Alex had instantly signed up for the military.

Her father would have been proud of her as Alex worked for the now Colonel Lennox as his special ops team. Christy at first had been a little unsure of her choice, but when Will had named Alex captain, her stepmother changed her view.

Alex was stationed at the base there and so knew the ins and outs of the place. She had gone on several missions since joining Lennox's team and each one had been a success.

Sighing and knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep, Alex threw back the covers and made to get out of bed. She paused halfway our of bed when the familiar sound of jet engines reached her hearing and a hugh smile found it's way to her lips.

Quickly, she downed a pair of pants and shirt, before running out of her room and towards the stairs. Cam who was still five steps down heard her and jumped over the railing to get out of her way as she made to the front door. There she flung the door opened and made to run out only she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight presented before her.

A gasp left her mouth as she backed away into the house slamming the door and locking it. Cam, Christy and her new husband Mark stood staring at her from their spots on the stairs.

Ignoring them Alex asked herself why he was out on the base talking with Will Lennox.

Turning, she pushed aside a small lacy curtain to peer out the side window again seeing the same thing she did when she ran out. Looking to the left she saw the one she was originally intending to meet.

His eyes were looking straight at her house and Alex knew better then to hide from him. Letting the curtain fall back Alex turned to the door and unlocked it knowing it was better to face them now rather then later.

Alex took a few steps out, then down the path of the driveway and onto the street. No one was outside save for her, all inside enjoying their Christmas with their family. It wasn't long before Alex stepped into an open area and the two were already waiting there for her.

Her eyes looked back and forth between the two before a man appeared in front of her and she hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas Skyfire," greeting him.

Skyfire gave her a smile, which she returned. "Merry Christmas Alex and how have you been?" asking.

Alex each year got a visit from Skyfire when he was on patrol, coming over and getting news from her or Will Lennox. Alex was grateful she could still get news of the autobots and the going on around the base. He had told her just about everything that was going on even the fights the autobots still had the decepticons.

"You know me Skyfire still the same."

"Yes, but you're a captain now and so you are an officer. There for I am under your command," he grinned giving a small salute.

Alex laughed pushing him away playfully before finally turning her attention to the other bot. He was still the same since she last saw him all those years ago. Black and white paint job, blue optics and doorwings held stiff up in the air.

"Hello Prowl, long time no see."

His holoform appeared before her a warm smile directed at her. "Indeed Alex and may I say you are looking quite… beautiful." He praised her.

Alex fought the blush that threatened her face. She had definitely grown since they last saw one another. Her body had filled out to that of a young lady, her hair while still the same color had a slight wave to it. Her facial feature didn't change much as she gained about a foot in height, standing now a little over six feet.

"When Skyfire returned from his patrols, he said that we might not recognize you and he was right. I had actually thought you were someone else."

"It's alright," she brushed away. "How are you?" asking instead.

The smile on his face dropped a little, but not fully. "I have been well and Jazz says hi."

She smiled remembering how much fun Jazz always was. The smile faded quickly. "Why are you here?"

He let out a sigh also dropping his smile turning to Skyfire who only nodded his head. Prowl then turned back to her reaching out and taking her hand, the first contact they had since meeting.

"We have come her because we need your help." Alex yanked her hand back, but he held it tight not letting go as she struggled to pull it free. "Please Alex, you must listen to me," he pleaded.

"Why? I already told you that I didn't want to go back to the base," she snapped continuing to struggle.

"I know, but we really need your help Alex."

"NO," she roared finally getting her hand back. "I won't go back Prowl. I can't go back," backing away several steps.

Prowl took a step forward and Alex took two back. "He needs you Alex, he needs you back in his life."

Alex shook her head back and forth, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from here eyes. "No, I refuse to go back. He hurt me Prowl, he hurt me bad."

"I know."

"NO, YOU DON'T. THIS KIND OF PAIN TOOK YEARS FOR ME TO GET OVER. I CANNOT EVER GET BACK WHAT I LOST. He made his choice and I have made mine," whispering the last part. One tear found it's way over her cheek, which she quickly brushed away, turning from the two mechs. "Go back and please don't bother me again."

Alex resisted the urge to look back, knowing that is she did she would give in and it would not do to do so. She was already at the doorsteps of her house when one of the jeeps pulled into her driveway and the driver climbed out. He rushed up to her, saluting her that she returned before handing a envelope over.

The guy didn't stick around as he jumped back into the jeep and speed off. Alex was already reading the letter inside the envelope and every fiber inside of her burned in anger. Letting out a frustrated scream she ran down the driveway and towards her commanding officer's house.

She pounded heavily on his front door, which opened to admit Will Lennox who looked undeterred at her anger. Alex shoved the letter at him, but he didn't look at it to know what it said. Instead he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Am I being punished for something?" Alex asked.

He shook his head. "No Alex, this is your next assignment."

"And if I refuse."

"You could lose your rank and will be put under arrest. A sentence would probably be put on as well for defying orders."

"DEFYING ORDERS, I'M BEING SENT BACK AND I HAD NO INTENTION OF EVER GOING BACK." She screamed.

"It is your choice Alex, either go or face the judge." He turned and went back into the house leaving her seething out on the porch.

"THAT'S NOT A CHOICE," yelling at the closed door before stomping away back to her house.

Once inside Alex leaned against her closed bedroom door, letting out a sigh. "How can they expect me to chose when going back there will be difficult enough," she said to no one in particular.

"Perhaps, going back will set your mind at ease." Alex jumped as Christy stepped out of her bathroom already dressed. "I've watched you Alex. You're restless here and often I see you looking lost, like you aren't totally there. You changed so much since you came here from the base and that change has literally ate away at you."

Here Christy stepped closer giving her a small smile. "Alex you still love him, no matter how much you try and deny it."

"Why is everyone going against me?" asked Alex.

"We aren't, we're just trying to help you."

"By ordering me to go back to the autobots."

"Yes," her stepmother said simply and left Alex alone to herself.

Alex let out a frustrated growl, a bad habit she had picked up from the autobots and one that still kept with her to this day. Looking down at the paper in her hand she reread it once again, then turning to look out her window.

There was only one thing left to do now, either way it's a lose, lose situation.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So, was it a good start! Or should I take it down and start over. Let me know by hitting that review button!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, I wish!_

_Woot, thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, feel so happy! So in return here is the second chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Two hours later she was sitting by herself, separated from the other four men who were assigned to the autobot base as well. They were chatting happily with one another and with Prowl as Skyfire flew them to the base.

Alex had wanted to separate her because her mind was still thinking or not if she had made the right decision to go. It's not that she didn't want to see some of them again; it's just that she did not want to see him again.

"Prowl, we're landing," Alex heard Skyfire say, her whole body tensing as the plane softly touched down on the earth.

Skyfire then opened his door allowing sunlight to shine through it. Prowl was the first one off followed by the four men. Alex slowly made her way out, her bag thrown over one shoulder, eyes cast down on the ground.

However, when she stopped and chanced a glance up, she took in the newly reconstructed autobot base. What once was an old air base was now one newly built one.

It was definitely a lot bigger then she was last in it and began to wonder what changes came over the inside of it. Realizing she was staring, Alex shook her head and turned to Prowl who stood next to her with his hand down for her.

Her men were already in Skyfire's had who was heading into the base. Alex stepped onto the tactician's hand keeping her head down, not wanting any autobot to see her, nor her them.

"Don't worry, everyone is gathered in the rec room for a briefing with Jazz," Prowl assured her.

"But they can still sense me."

"No, every mech has been told not to have their sensors on."

Alex still didn't look up though as he continued to walk in the direction she assumed to be Optimus Primes office. She was right when the two mech's arrived in front of a big black door, to which the SIC knocked on.

"Enter," came Optimus voice.

The door switched open and the two mech's stepped into the office. Alex actually looked up to see a whole lot had changed. The walls were painted a soft blue color, while a hugh television hung from the wall and next to that a bookshelf stack with datapads.

There was also a giant sized desk and chair where a giant size robot sat. His blue optics watched as Prowl and Skyfire placed the five humans on his desk. Then the two mechs left leaving the humans alone with the leader of the autobots.

"Welcome friends to the autobot base," Optimus greeted once the door had closed. "I hope your flight here was enjoyable."

Alex's men nodded their heads, but she barely moved keeping her eyes down on the desk. She missed the frown in the mech's optics as he watched the girl standing quietly before him.

Optimus turned back to the other four. "I will not brief you today about why you are here since it is Christmas. However, come later you will get you assignments presented to you by your captain."

The four guys looked to their Captain, who barely acknowledged them before looking back to Optimus.

"Skyfire will take you to your quarters, before introducing you to the rest of the base." Prime spoke to the men, who nodded their head again.

They had finished their salute as the door opened again and Skyfire walked in with Prowl right behind him. The bigger of the two allowed the men to climb on his hand once again before he left leaving the other three behind.

Once the door had closed Optimus turned and regarded the girl standing in front of him. He could sense a change had come over the young lady since last he had seen her. He just now noticed the big change that had come over her.

"Alex, it is good to see you again." He greeted to which she looked up briefly, before looking down again. "I will brief you as soon as my other two officers arrive."

This confused Alex, because she knew Prime only had two officers and one was already standing in the room with them. The other one was Jazz; the third in command and none of the other mech's she knew of had rankings.

Her thoughts were answered not more then a minute later when she heard the mech's voice on the other side of the door.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SLAGGER? I KNOW SHE'S HERE, MY SCANNERS PICKED HER UP. OPEN THIS DOOR, I'M GOING TO WELD HER TO MY WALL WHERE I CAN KEEP AN OPTIC ON HER."

The door opened to admit chief Medical Officer Ratchet, who stomped into the room followed by a grinning Jazz.

Ratchet came straight to the desk she still stood on, his holoform appearing immediately. Alex backed away from him cautiously.

"You had better fear me, especially all that I am going to put you through. Don't think I have forgotten how you just up and disappeared all those years ago. Oh no, you are going to be getting proper check ups from me for the next fifty orns."

He continued on, but Alex heard something else over all his talking. Looking she saw Jazz and Prowl trying to hide their smiles and Prime seemed to have a glint in his optics.

Alex had to endure about an hours worth of full body scans from the medic, before he pulled away with much grumbling.

"Other then a small cut on you leg you are completely healthy."

She gave him a blank look. "You could have just read my medical records like every other medic."

"HEY, DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME OR YOUR NEXT VISIT WON'T BE SO PLEASANT." He threatened.

She crossed her arms over her chest refusing to back down from him. "Then I'm sure First Aid will be happy to see me if I'm injured."

An optic twitched in the medic's eye at her back talk. "You have definitely changed since last we've seen you."

Whatever Alex was expecting back, it was sure not that. She looked at him for a minute before turning to the other three who had stayed quiet. Finally, though she answered him. "War changes a lot of people Ratchet, I'm no different then anyone else."

The medic didn't answer back and Alex took his silence as she turned to Optimus Prime. "I am here under orders from my commanding officer Colonel Will Lennox. I believe my men and I have a duty here, that you needed help."

The four autobot's looked at one another wondering what had happened to the girl they met six years ago. She was no longer an open happy girl. It almost hurt their sparks that she had changed as much as Skyfire had told them.

Optimus nodded his head. "You are right we do need help. We have reason to believe that someone is spying on us."

Alex just looked at him weirdly. Surely she didn't have to be assigned a mission the autobot's could figure out in less then a minute. "I'm sorry, but why am I here."

"Because we have humans stationed at this base and we think one of them is a spy."

Okay, so that made more sense. "How long have they been here?" she asked a little bit more professional.

Prowl moved and handed over a datapad to her from his subspace. Alex accepted it as the tactician explained what was on it. "The information you need is on that datapad. We've done thorough investigations on all the personal on this base. Each one checked out clean and we thought nothing of it."

"When did you start noticing things didn't seem right?" bringing out a stylus pen, opening a new file on the datapad. Alex was going to make sure she got all the information she could.

"At first we thought it was a glitch in the system, but then Red Alert found a pattern in it. It started about three months ago, when we had a systems crash through out the base. Took a good few hours to get it back up and running."

Alex nodded her head. "Anything missing?"

"There's a list in the datapad of all that had been taking," Prowl pointed out. "Also there was four viruses uploaded into our computers during the crash."

She jotted that down, noticing that none of it made any sense. "I'm going to need a lot more information then this, if you want my help. But I want to know why I'm here?"

The four mechs looked at one another then turned back to her. "You are here Alex," Optimus said. "because we need you to find out who is doing this? They have escaped our detections for too long and we need to get it contained."

"Alright, I'm going to need to talk to my men and go over a plan, but I really don't know how we can help. If someone is spying on you, it will be difficult to catch them."

"We understand that, but we just want you to find proof, since we can't seem to find them."

She nodded her head, turning the datapad off and placing it in her bag to read later. Alex then turned back to the four mechs. "Again I will need to talk to my men, also with Red Alert for info as well."

Prime nodded his head. "We can arrange it, but for now we have to introduce you to the autobot's."

A big change came over her instantly, all four mech's watching as she tensed up tighter then a wooden board.

"No," the simple word poured from her lips.

They blinked their optics at her. "But you must, since they need to know you are here on base."

"They do not need to know anything. I'm fine with not being known." She gritted her teeth.

"You are going to have to see him eventually Alex," Prowl pointed out as she turned to glare at him.

"I don't have to do anything Prowl. I am only here for a mission and as soon as I see it out, I'm gone."

Alex felt bad for snapping at him like that, but she couldn't and wouldn't see the one who was the reason why she left in the first place. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, and today has been a little hard on me. I will meet with the others, but then I must brief my men of the mission. After that I will retire to my quarters since it is late."

Alex saw the four look at one another, knowing that they were communicating quietly to themselves. Finally Optimus nodded his head and turned back to her. "Very well Alex, but there is one more thing we must discuss and that is your living arrangements."

"We feel it necessary that you not bunk with the other humans for your safety."

She blinked up at him. "What about my men?"

"We have given them separate living quarters from the others and you can explain why that is when you debrief them."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Alright, where will I be staying?"

A grin came to Jazz's face. "With us little lady," he said throwing an arm around Prowl's shoulder.

The tactician glared at the silver mech trying to get out of the saboteur's clutches, but Jazz held on tightly. Alex stifled a laugh at the irritated look Prowl was throwing at Jazz.

"If you two do anything while I'm there, I'll bunk with Ratchet," she teased. A horrified look came over Prowl, while Jazz's grin grew wider if that was possible. Ratchet just shook his head asking Primus why he was sent such idiots.

She then looked back at Optimus who had a small glint of laughter in his optics. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_I think the first few chapters are going to be slow, but it will pick up I promise you. I didn't spend most of my days writing a boring story! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Yah, I wish!_

_Once again wanted to get a chapter for this story up before I'm gone for the weekend. Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Alex stood upon Prowl's hand as the autobot walked towards the rec room. Optimus Prime was in front of them, with Jazz walking next to the tactician. Ratchet was following behind, a eerie smile on his face one that kind of frightened Alex a little.

The closer they got to the rec room, the more Alex thought that this was a bad idea. This was definitely going to end bad once she was introduced to everyone again.

Voices drifted out of a room up ahead as the door way came closer and closer into sight.

Optimus was first to disappear through it, followed by Ratchet who still had that smile on his face. Jazz was right behind the medic and finally Prowl who kept his other hand up, from anyone seeing her.

Alex heard the voices fall silent as they waited for their leader to speak. "Thank you all for being here. Jazz has briefed you all earlier that we were getting new members to the base. The new members are here to help and work with the others stationed."

"You have already meet the four men and now I would like to introduce to you their captain. She will be staying with us as well and taking command of those under her."

"Did you say she?" inquired on of the bots in the room.

Alex wasn't sure who it was, since it had been so long since she talked to any of them.

"Yes, Bluestreak she." Optimus confirmed. "So now I will introduce you to her."

She flinched unsure if she wanted to do this. Prowl shifted slightly and Alex looked up to see him watching her carefully. He nodded his head to her as he began bringing down his other hand.

A really big silence had fallen over the room once again as all stared at Alex as she was revealed to them.

Alex for her part though kept her head down trying to avoid seeing most of her friend's faces. So was almost afraid to see some of their expressions, after leaving without so much as a good bye.

Footsteps echoed loudly in the room, Alex still not looking up, to see whom it was.

She saw a pair of black feet at the edge of her sight. Alex only knew two autobot's who had a pair of black feet. Currently, she was standing in the hands of one of those bots. The other….

"You left, without saying goodbye," came the soft yet hurtful voice of Sideswipe.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, knowing she was the reason why he sounded that way.

"If you knew the reason, you would understand." She spoke still not looking up.

A sigh escaped his vocalizers, as he got ready to speak again. "You could have at least wrote or something."

"I wouldn't know what to have said, if I did."

"You could of at least said hi," he whispered sadly.

Alex felt even worse now. "I'm sorry Sideswipe, but I had… duties."

"Slag it Alex, we were all worried about you. Six years you were gone and we didn't hear one word from you," Sideswipe continued and Alex finally looked up at him.

She could see the pain and concern written deep in his optics and she felt even worse then before. Taking a deep breath she spoke again. "I'm sorry Sideswipe, but I couldn't. I just couldn't." she whispered the last part.

Then she look away and up towards Optimus Prime. "I wish to see the rest of my unit."

Optimus nodded his head slowly, turning to look at Prowl. "Take her to her unit, the other four are already there waiting for her."

"Of course sir," the tactician said as he turned and left the rec room.

Alex could sense every pair of optics on them as Prowl walked out of the room, a wall finally being put between them. Only did she relax her posture slightly and breathe normally once again.

"Sooner or later, you are going to have to talk to everyone again." Prowl inquired.

She nodded her head. "I know, I just don't know what to say. I left without saying goodbye to those who I know I've hurt."

"True you did, but in time they will forget about that and will want to be your friend again."

"Maybe, but I only plan to be here for less then a year Prowl, I have other duties I must see too."

Alex did not notice the frown the tactician had given her, since her back was currently to him.

* * *

They arrived outside the area where the human quarters were located, a line of men waiting in front of the door. Alex regarded each of the seven men before her, none of her own there.

Each of the soldiers was slightly chubbier then she would have liked to see them. Alex was guessing that had had been slacking since they had come to live amongst the autobots.

Prowl set her down in front of the men, before backing away though not leaving her completely. She was glad he didn't leave, because she didn't like all the looks the seven were giving her.

"I expect you to show some sort of respect and salute your superior officer, soldiers." She growled out at them.

This seemed to snap them out of their looking and stand up straight bringing up their hands to salute her.

"Hmm," she hummed looking at each of the men. "You've obviously forgotten your training. So not only are you going to be put on punishment duty, but you will also be enduring my training to get you guys into tip top shape again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"MAM, YES MAN." They repeated back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"MAM, YES MAM," repeats it louder.

She nodded her head satisfied, with their answer. "Good, you are dismissed, but I expect each and everyone of you to show your Captain respect."

"MAM, YES MAM," they hollered again, finally dropping their hands.

Once again she nodded her head and moved back over to Prowl, who lowered his hand as she climbed on. Then the tactician began walking, leaving behind the seven to talk amongst themselves.

"Prowl," she spoke once out of earshot of the men.

"Yes Alex."

"I need to get together, with my men and have a talk with them. There is a lot that we have to go over."

"Of course," he answered back. "I'll have Skyfire escort them to my quarters. I think that would be a safe place for you to talk, without being afraid of someone overhearing."

She nodded her head. "Alright, thank you."

"Your welcome, and don't be afraid to ask for anything, we are here at your disposal."

Again she nodded her head, but stayed quiet as he continued to walk to his quarters. When they arrived Skyfire was standing outside the door with her men in his hand, talking to one another.

Prowl keyed in the code to unlock the door, which then slid open to reveal his room. The berth Alex noticed was slightly bigger then normal as she turned and regarded him slightly.

The tactician only had a hint of a smile on his face, that was small one would not recognize it. But Alex did and just gaped at him. "You and Jazz?" she asked.

He chuckled setting her down gently on his desk, while Skyfire did the same to the others. "Just together, not bonded."

"Well hell, why not?" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

He raised an optic ridge at her, but otherwise did not comment as he thanked Skyfire and waited for him to leave the room. Once the door was securely shut, Prowl took a seat at the desk.

Alex in the meantime gave him a 'this isn't over yet' look before turning to address her men. They stood in a line, like proper soldiers do, waiting for their assignment.

"At ease," she spoke watching as they changed stances. Alex paced back and forth in front of her men as she contemplated how to tell them of their assignment.

Her men who have known of her pacing waited for her patiently, while Prowl watched her with concern. One of the men noticed and addresses the tactician, saying that she did this often. Prowl didn't looked convinced as he frowned down at the woman, but didn't say anything.

"This is going to be a big mission and I'm going to need your full attention on it," she finally said turning to the four. "What are your thoughts on the others?"

All four of her men pulled faces, making her think they were all on the same page of not liking any of them. "They are very lazy to say the least," Jim spoke up.

She nodded her head. "Agreed, they are all lazy. We maybe here a lot longer then I had originally thought."

The four men looked at one another just then, making Alex suspicious of something. "What?"

Again they looked at one another, before up to Prowl. Alex instantly turned to him who was staring back at her calmly. "Alex, you've been assigned to this base. We needed a commanding officer here at the base and Colonel Lennox recommended you. We agreed and you are now stationed here at the autobot base."

Anger boiled up inside of Alex as this new information was revealed to her. She wanted to throw something, anything, but the stuff on the desk was too big for her to pick up.

She closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty, knowing that she could not go against her commander's orders. Instead, she moved over to her bags and shifted through one of them to bring out the datapad, Prowl had given her earlier.

Alex brought it out and turned it on, shifting through and looking at the info on it. The others waited quietly for her to say something, a little unsure of what to do.

Finally though she looked up and tossed the pad to Jim, who caught it easily and looked through it. "Study it, we need to know who we are dealing with. One of these men here having been leaking information and they need to be stopped before it gets into the wrong hands."

Jim watched her closely for a few seconds, but Prowl spoke up just then. "That pad is to not leave this room." All turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk anyone finding out about what we are doing."

Alex nodded her head. "Your right, it would be risky." Looking back to her men. "Meetings will be held every Wednesday, here where we will go over information gathered."

They nodded as Jim handed back over the datapad. "I think it best we all turn in now." She spoke again as the four nodded.

Prowl stood and held his hand out for the four men who climbed on. "I'll be back," the tactician said leaving the room.

Alex watched him go, the door sliding shut behind them, before turning to look at the room. Besides the recharge berth and desk in the room, there was also a bookshelf. On each shelf there were different trinkets and datapads, which most likely belonged to Prowl.

On the opposite wall of the berth was a gigantic size television, with a music player underneath it. That definitely belongs to Jazz, since the saboteur loved music so much.

She chuckled at the thought of those two still being together, even after all this time. Alex wondered exactly how long Prowl actually liked Jazz and why they hadn't gotten together before she ever meet them.

It wasn't long before the door to the room opened and in stepped the third in command. "Hey, lil' lady, how are ya" he asked.

Alex bit down on her lip to keep from laughing at the dance Jazz was trying to do. The song he was dancing to was a new one that had just come out recently and Jazz had it blasting on his radio.

He shut the song off and pulled a few things out of his subspace. One was a mattress, before following it with blankets and a pillow.

He smiled as he pulled away. "Thought you might want something soft to sleep on rather then the desk."

"Aren't you the gentlemen," she teased as he grinned down at her.

But before more was said, the door opened again and this time Prowl stepped in. Behind him though followed another and Alex tensed slightly at the sight of the red lamborghini.

"He insisted that he talk to you," growled Prowl as Sideswipe made towards her.

He crossed to the desk in a few short steps, before his holoform sprung besides her. Alex startled at the unexpected sight, before being pulled into a hugh hug by him.

"Please Alex, I missed you," Sideswipe said, not having let go of her yet.

Alex struggled against his hold, but he only held tighter. "Sideswipe…can't breath." She choked out.

A smirk came across his face. "I'll only let go it you hug me back."

Alex seeing the playfulness in his face decided to humor him and hug back, much to his delight. Suddenly she found herself being twirled around and around, laughing at the thrill of it.

Sideswipe stopped and set her back down, pulling away slightly to smile down at her. "I'm so glad you are here Alex, I really missed seeing you."

"I missed seeing you too Sides," she smiled back.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, smile dropping somewhat.

Alex pulled away completely. "You already know the answer to that, I don't need to remind you."

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from going anywhere. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She gave him a small sad smile. "Don't worry Sides, you could never upset me," giving him a small kiss on the cheek, one that left him smiling.

Prowl however choose that moment to speak up again. "I believe Sideswipe you have duty early tomorrow and Alex needs her rest as well."

Sideswipe dropped his smile but nodded nonetheless. "Party pooper," he grumbled, but turned to Alex once again. "Don't make it too long before I see you again."

She smiled. "Don't worry Sideswipe, I am permanently stationed here at that base, I doubt that would be to much of a problem."

An even bigger smile came across Sideswipe face then the previous few times. "Well then Alex, I shall see you tomorrow," giving her one last hug, before his holoform disappeared.

Alex watched him go, before the door closed behind him and she turned back to Jazz and Prowl. They had stayed relatively quiet during the short conversation and Jazz was smiling back at her.

"What?" she asked upon the smile he was giving her.

He shook his head not dropping the smile. "Nothing," he spoke, turning and heading to the wash racks that were accommodated with the room.

Alex turned to look at Prowl, who only shrugged and shook his head, taking a seat on the berth. She then turned and began making the bed Jazz had gotten for her, starting to feel the effects of today growing on her.

It wasn't long before she collapsed onto the mattress, not even bothering to change out of her cloths. By that time Jazz had finished with his wash and had come back in noticing the exhausted girl already asleep.

He went over and took a seat on the berth next to Prowl, who happened to be reading a datapad. The tactician turned it off and put it aside, allowing the saboteur to wrap his arms around him.

"Do you think it was wise to bring her back?" asked Jazz as the two watched the sleeping girl.

Prowl nodded his head. "Yes Jazz, I think it's time that those two get over this ordeal that has separated them."

"Do you think Sunstreaker still loves her?"

"I don't think Jazz, I know. He tries to put on a strong face in front of everyone, but you can tell it doesn't work. Alex however, is just a little bit stronger, but it's still there. This will be good on the both of them and hopefully help close the distance that has come over them."

Jazz frowned, but didn't argue, knowing that Prowl knew what he was doing. It wasn't long before either of them was lying down themselves, preparing for their own recharge. Meanwhile Alex slept on, totally unaware of the conversation that went on around her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_If any of you are angry with me right for not bringing in Sunstreaker yet, well that's just too bad. Hehe, no worries he should make an appearence in the next chapter. Anyways you know what to do with that little review button that's begging to be clicked!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title is Hasbro's!_

_Yup next chapter and no one can curse me for this!  
_

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up to quiet music playing in the room. She groaned turning over and placing her pillow over her head to block it out. However, the music grew louder and the pillow was snatched away from her.

"Mornin' lil lady." Greeted Jazz as he smiled down at her. "How was your sleep?" he asked.

The music was coming from his radio as she glared at him, bringing the blanket up and over her head. Despite her being in the army, she was still not a morning person.

Alex swore as the blankets were also taken from her, leaving her exposed to the room and the grinning saboteur. "Jazz," she whined as he chuckled.

"Prowls says you have a shift in a little while and he wants to debrief you on your duties."

"Ugh, but I only just arrived yesterday," she growled, getting up anyways.

He chuckled, setting her pillow and blankets back on the bed. "You know Prowl, always making sure no one is slacking."

She didn't answer just quickly got dressed and waited for him to finish getting ready. When Jazz was done doing whatever he was doing, he held out his hand and allowed her to climb on. Alex did so and then they were heading out of the shared quarters and into the hallways.

Alex was slightly afraid to face some of the other autobot's, but she didn't have to worry about that much, since most of them were on duty at the time. It wasn't that she didn't want to see any of them, she really did. It was just that she didn't want to see him.

"Suppose to take you to get some food before your shift starts," Jazz explained when they stopped in the rec room.

The human kitchen was located inside of it, so that the humans and autobot's could interact. Alex was set gently down inside the completely empty room, as she quickly looked through the kitchen.

It was completely empty and derived of any healthy food, save for a rotten apple in the fridge. She quickly shut the fridge and turned to look at Jazz who was watching her curiously.

"That's nasty. How do these guys eat?" she gagged, while moving away.

Jazz shrugged, "Don't know to be honest. They really don't have a commander to discipline them much."

"I bet Prowl ain't too happy about this," gesturing to the messy kitchen.

Jazz shook his head. "No he isn't. That's why we asked Will to transfer you here."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go see Prowl since there isn't anything left in here that isn't rotten."

She once again climbed onto his hand and he took her to Prowl's office.

The tactician was in his office going over some datapads when they entered. He looked up and inclined his head, before signing off on the pad in his hands. Prowl placed it to the side, just as Jazz placed Alex down onto the desk.

"Well see ya' both later," he said waving as he went off to start his shift.

Prowl waited until he disappeared before turning and speaking to her. "I hope your sleep was enjoyable and that you are fueled for the day ahead."

"Actually, there is one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Oh and what might that be?" he inclined for her to continue.

Alex pointed her hand out the door. "That kitchen is disgusting."

He nodded his head. "It has been lacking proper care."

"Lacking, its been neglected. There is rotten food everywhere, there are dirty dishes in the sink and there isn't an ounce of food in it. How have the men been eating, if nothing is even sanitary?"

"I believe the humans call it take out." He said sounding slightly amused.

Alex stared at him before shaking her head. "I'm going to need to go around and get a list of things that need to be done."

Prowl took something out of his subspace and handed her a datapad. "Already done. That's also what I want to talk to you about. Until your men are situated under your control and are back on proper schedules, this will be your duty."

Alex took the pad and began reading over it. All on that the list consisted of deadpanned her. It was like the human's had somehow corrupted the autobot's to doing their duties.

Prowl cleared his vocalizers making her look back up at him. "I believe you have a lot to do in getting these men back under control."

"Yes Prowl," she agreed. "I'm sorry that these men have taken advantaged of you and the other autobot's like that. I will make it my duty to see that they don't do it again."

"You should not have to apologize for their actions. It is their own decisions to do what they did. Not yours."

"Yes, but you and your kind are to be respected in any way while you are here on earth. You and the others are protected under law, not to be taken advantage of in any way, nor are you to be used to fight in wars that do not pertain to you. I have read the laws set up by the government and even signed the oath in which to protect you and the others. Those men have also taken the oath and yet they treat it like trash. They should be court-martialed when my reports get back to Coronel Lennox."

Prowl shook his head as she said all this. "You really have changed Alex." Sounding almost as if he was disappointed.

"For the better I hope."

Again Prowl shook his head, doorwings drooping just a little, but not enough to be noticed greatly. Alex did not notice the slight drop having gone back to reading the datapad in her hands. There was definitely a lot to do that had to be done while she was here. The first was to get these men back onto regular track, actually no the first was to get some normal food.

Her head shot up and looked at Prowl, who had gone back to reading another datapad. "Hey Prowl," she said and he looked towards her. "Can you have Jim get the others to the kitchen and clean that today, I really can't stand it being that dirty."

He nodded his head. "Of course, which reminds me I have something for you." He reached in and pulled something out of subspace yet again and handed her the small device.

"What is it?" she asked turning the blue device over and over in her hands.

"It's a Cybertronian made… cell phone, I believe is the word Wheeljack used."

Alex nodded, placing the phone in her pocket and deciding to look through it later, once she had everything else in order. She took one last look at the datapad in her hand and decided that she needed to get going on the investigation. There was one autobot in which she had to talk to first, and that was Red Alert.

"Prowl, I would like to speak with Red Alert please. I need to get his side of everything."

The tactician nodded already having Red Alert on his com link, informing her that he was on his way. She thanked him and waited until the security director got to the office.

Of course Red Alert didn't look at all pleased to be there and so expressed hi dislike to Prowl.

"Why is Prime letting this organic, infiltrate our systems. We already know one of them here is the one behind this mess. Why bring another in to cause even more damage to us. All of them should be kicked off this base immediately."

Alex frowned, looking back and forth between the two mechs. Prowl had a calm appearance on his face, though she suspected he was hiding his dislike for the words Red Alert had spoken.

"Red Alert," Prowl spoke in a calm manner. "Alex is here under the protection of the government and is trusted among us as well. Prime wouldn't have asked her to be here if he didn't trust her."

"But, what happens if she does what she did the first time."

Prowl's hand slammed down onto the desk, barely missing Alex by inches as she staggered backwards. "THOSE ACTIONS WERE NOT OF HER OWN MAKING, BUT THOSE OF SOUNDWAVE'S. You will do well to remember your place Red Alert and not accuse anyone without proper proof." A scowl came upon Red Alert's face. "Now you will kindly answer any question that Alex asks of you."

The tactician glared at the security director who took a seat in the opposite chair, turning his own glare at Alex. She looked at Prowl a little uncertain about this, but an incline from him told her it was safe to go ahead.

So she did so for the next couple of hours, getting any and all information she could ask of Red Alert. He always hesitated on answering her questions, but a glare from Prowl always had him answering. Alex was sure that if Prowl hadn't been there, Red Alert would have thrown her out of the base no matter what.

Some time later, Red Alert left the SIC office, quickly not once looking back as the door closed behind him.

"I'm sorry Prowl," she spoke looking up at him.

He waved his hand, pushing away her apology. "Don't be Alex. Red Alert has been a little bit more on edge since all this has occurred. Ratchet has been doing his best help, but only he can do so much."

Alex nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something, but held up a hand. "Don't you feel sorry for this either, it was not your fault." She instantly snapped it shut, wondering how it was he knew what she was going to say.

But before more was said, the door to Prowl's office opened again and in stepped a smiling Jazz. He came over and plopped himself down on the chair Red Alert had vacated no too long before.

The saboteur ignored Prowl for a minute instead looking towards Alex. "Came to tell ya' that your troops have finished cleaning the kitchen."

"Thanks goodness, now we can get some proper food in here," she exclaimed.

Prowl frowned down at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? We could have stopped and gone to get you something."

Alex shook her head. "No worries, I'm not totally hungry, just a little. Besides I had more important matters to attend to first."

Prowl stood up. "Still that does not mean you should neglect your own health. "Come," placing his hand down on the table. "We will head to the rec room and I will have Ironhide take you shopping for food. He is off duty and will be best for this."

Alex didn't argue just complied and got on his hand, Jazz already standing by the door waiting for them as the three exited.

The three made their way to the rec room rather quickly, not meeting anyway along the way. But once inside the rec room, Alex looked around and spotted Ironhide, Bluestreak and Sideswipe sitting around talking to one another. Well Bluestreak was talking, while the other two listened as the gunner rambled on.

Prowl made his way over to them and placed her upon the table, bidding her good day and left, with Jazz on his heels.

Alex turned and looked up at the others, only to have Sideswipe's holoform appear next to her. He gave her a tight hug, one which she returned as she saw the other two's holoform appear as well. They each gave their own two hugs, happy that she was back at the base once again.

"We all missed ya' Alex," Ironhide spoke as they sat in a small circle on the table.

Sideswipe sat on her right side, one arm around her shoulder, while Bluestreak sat on her left and Ironhide across.

"I'm sort of glad to be back Ironhide," she gave him a small smile. She looked towards Bluestreak. "Don't worry Blue, I missed you as well."

He laughed, just as footsteps were heard coming their way. Alex turned to look at the doorway and tensed up as she saw who it was who entered the room. He looked ever the same as he did 6 years ago.

Sunstreaker stood frozen in the doorway, one foot slightly in the air having stopped mid step inside.

No one moved, all unsure of how this was going to end. Neither of the two had talked to one another since Sunstreaker had said those things to her all those years ago.

The atmosphere in the rec room was very tense as they waited for someone to make the first move.

Finally, Alex was first to turn her head, looking at the wall just over Ironhide's shoulder. She did not notice as Sunstreaker opened his mouth and shut it again. But what she did hear was his footsteps fading off as he walked away, until they disappeared entirely.

After that her body seemed to have loosened up as she literally slumped into Sideswipe's side. She felt him hug her tighter before saying something. "He missed you Alex, even if he's too proud to say it."

She pushed away from the twin, glaring at him just as Ironhide smacked him on the head. "Fragger, she's not ready to hear that." The weapon specialist growled at the warrior.

His holoform disappeared and his black hand was held out for her. "Come Alex, let's go into town before it gets to late."

Alex complied and left without another word as Ironhide made his way to the entrance of the base and leave.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_I swear I'm starting to like Red Alert more and more. I just love his personailty a lot! But anyways hope you enjoyed. Next chapter has a little more interaction between Alex and Sunny! But for now there is a little button down there that screams to be pushed!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, but wish I did_

_Sweet the next chapter is up! *Runs around doing a little dance* Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Do you think she can handle this Prowl?" asked Jazz as he watched the girl sleep.

"Yes Jazz, which is why I choose her in the first place. Listening to Skyfire's report also lead me to believe how lonely she's become after being away from here so long. I'm also tired of dealing with Sunstreaker and the pain he tries to hide from everyone. Alex seems to hide it better, but deep down I know they still love one another even if they're to stubborn to admit it."

"What are you trying to say Prowl, that you want to get them back together again?" Jazz looked to his partner.

That tactician was quiet for a few minutes watching as Alex shifted in her sleep falling still when she got comfortable. "Yes, I'm hoping that partnering those two up will help them overcome the distance that was set."

"But, that distance wouldn't have been placed there if Sunny didn't desert her like he did." pointed out Jazz as he moved into a comfortable position pulling the black and white mech with him.

"Your right, Sunstreaker's actions were uncalled for at the time and hopefully the two will overcome this distance and become one again."

"I don't know Prowl it could end up destroy any type of relationship as well."

The tactician let out a sigh. "I'm hoping that that will not happen." The two then fell silent as Alex stirred in her sleep.

For the past few nights the two of them had noticed something was off and that she would mumble in her sleep. Neither was sure what she would say, for it was always so quiet.

_"NO LET ME GO," she cried fighting against him. He struggled to hold onto her as she did everything she could to get out of his hand and towards her guardian. "SUNSTREAKER LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screaming as the doors closed._

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex screamed shooting up from bed.

*CRASH*

The sound of the crash startled her as she shot up out of bed grabbing her handgun and loading it, pointing it into the now lit room. When nothing seemed dangerous did she lower the gun and walk to the edge of the desk to see both Prowl and Jazz in a tangled mess on the floor. Apparently her scream had awoken them from recharge and the crash was them both falling to the floor.

Prowl quickly untangled himself from the saboteur and over to his desk. "Alex, are you alright?" he asked.

Placing her gun on the ground she went and sat on the bed head in her hands as her nightmare replayed itself over and over again. She jumped when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and turned to find Prowl's holoform sitting next to her. The bed shifted on her other side as Jazz's holoform sat down as well, both mech's looking concerned.

Sighing, she sat up straight only to be pulled against Jazz in a comforting hug, which she welcomed greatly. "I have never gotten over my nightmares since awakening after being under Soundwave's mind control." speaking softly.

"How bad do they get Alex?" asked Prowl taking one of her hands in his.

She only shook her head to scarred to say. The three sat quietly waiting as the aftermaths of Alex's nightmare wore off, her stance relaxing as it did. She had eventually fallen back asleep in Jazz's arms, which he allowed, settling both himself and her down onto the bed. Prowl joined them as well, laying down on her other side, hoping that them both being there will provide her with comfort.

Indeed, the rest of the night went by without a single sound from her except for her deep breathing that let them both know her sleep went undisturbed. When she awoke in the morning none of them talked about her nightmare as they prepared for the day ahead.

KNOCK KNOCK

Alex watched as Prowl opened the door and emitted Ratchet to enter his and Jazz quarters, looking straight at her. Bowing her head she sat down on her bed as both the second and third command left leaving the medic and her alone. "Why didn't you tell me you were still suffering the side effects of Soundwave's formula?"

"I didn't want to burden you with something so minor."

"Slag it Alex, you should have come to me sooner." He cursed his holoform appearing before her. "How bad have they been since you left here?"

Knowing she couldn't win this, Alex began telling him what had happened since leaving the base. "The nightmares have been worse at times, when I first left the base. Often times Mark, Christy's husband had to stop me from hurting myself; otherwise I end up with scratches all over. Over time I got over moving and went onto screaming out in my sleep, which is what happened last night."

"Have you gotten or taken anything for it?" he asked running scans over her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but none of them seemed to work. It's like my body became immune to any and all medicines. Do you know why this is?"

He shook his head this time. "No, I don't. It could be a side effect to the formula or something entirely different, it's hard to tell. What do your nightmares consist of?"

"Anything and everything. Some focus on earlier childhood memories to when I went out on missions."

Nodding his head he moved away from her slightly. "I will look into this more and find out why it is still affecting you."

"Thanks Ratchet," she smiled up at him.

His holoform disappeared and held out a black hand for her to climb on. "Your welcome, just promise me you won't over work yourself." Making his way out of the room and into the hallway.

"I promise," she relayed as he placed her outside the rec room, where Prowl was watching over the men as they ate a healthy breakfast. Waving to the medic she walked in and stopped next to Prowl who inclined his head to her.

"Their quarters are tidy and so far they seem to be sticking to the meal plans you have set," he told her never taking his eyes off of them. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded her head before forgetting he couldn't see it. "Yes, and thank you for helping me deal with it last night."

"We are here to help you Alex," he said finally looking at her. "Do not hesitate to ask for it."

A sly smile found it's way upon her face. "Well then maybe you can help me get some things." She then went and listed off a number of things, suppressing the giggle that fought to burst out from her at the look on his face.

His mouth was hanging open and it seemed he was struggling to find words or process what she had finally finished telling him. Curious, Alex snapped her fingers in front of his face but got absolutely no reaction out of him. Slightly scared she glanced around the room seeing a few mech's in there enjoying their morning energon. Spotting Sideswipe she ran to him tapping his red leg and he looked down pausing in mid conversation with Blaster.

"What's a matter Alex?" seeing her worried look.

Her left hand pointed back towards the still unmoving Prowl as she spoke to the red warrior. "I think I broke him Sides."

A stun silenced had followed her statement before a howl of laughter came from the lamborghini who fell to the floor holding his midsection. Alex glared at the mech, not finding it funny what so ever as she waited for him to control his laughing. Finally, after a good while, he straightened but the laughter, didn't leave his voice. "You have done, what I have dreamed of doing for orns," he said falling into another fit of laughter.

Again she found nothing funny about this as she turned to look at the other mech's in the room. Each and every mech were also laughing as bad as Sideswipe, all except one who hadn't a single emotion on his face. Turning away from him she looked to the still laughing lambo before heading back to Prowl, who still had not moved. Alex knew she had to get the tactician to Ratchet, but the problem was how when the mech's in the room was currently laughing their processors off. Well except the one who had been watching her since she first stepped into the room.

Alex wanted nothing more then to avoid Sunstreaker as much as possible, but if no help were going to come from the other autobot's then he would have to. She slowly made her way over to him, knowing his optics were watching her every move carefully. Stopping next to him, she looked up and meet his optics determined not to let her fear show. "Can you help me get Prowl to the med bay please?" asking as nicely as she could.

He continued to stare down at her with those baby blue optics of his that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Mesmerized, she found herself unable to look away from him as they continued to stare at one another. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, breaking her eye contact with the yellow warrior. She turned and looked into the face of Sideswipe who was staring back and forth between her and his brother. "Come on Alex, I'll help you get Prowl to Ratchet."

Nodding Alex turned and walked back over to the still unresponsive Prowl, but not without taking a glance back at Sunstreaker who had not moved either. Something in her heart called out to him, but she had to ignore it as Sideswipe picked up the tactician and carried him towards the med bay, Alex right on his heels.

Ratchet wasn't too happy when the warrior brought in the second in command and was even angrier when he found that the black and white mech fried his processor. Alex even emitted that she was the cause of his fried processor, which only earned her a growl.

But Alex's attention was soon diverted at the arrival of Sam and Mikaela, all three stopping in their tracks. It wasn't long before Mikaela came over and stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Alex."

Alex gave a small smile to her. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"It might, but then your sorry butt will have to make up for all the 6 years that you weren't here." Mikaela teased back.

Soon Alex found herself in a hug by the two teens as they asked her questions, wanting to know all about where she had been. For the most part she told them very little, because most of that stuff was to be confidential. They didn't push her to far, but they were both glad to have her back at the base.

Later that day Prowl was released from the med bay shooting down her attempt to apologize to him telling her that he was alright. Alex still felt bad as she walked through the base going around to check on the duties of the men. So far the ones on duty looked content as they worked to get their work done before doing off duty. She was just walking past the control room when a shrill alarm rang through out the base.

"All autobot's prepare for battle," Optimus Prime's voice rang through out the base. Alex moved out of the way, pressing herself flat against the wall as mech's ran out of the control room heading towards the front entrance.

*BOOM*

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the shortness in this chapter, I'm hoping they will get longer the more I write! But until then please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_  
**  
Disclaimer:** _Own nothing, though I wish I did_

_Alright, felt like putting up the next chapter, because I'm in a good mode today for some unknown reason!_

* * *

The blast that came sent her tumbling to the ground from the explosion, a few autobot's staggering but quickly righting themselves and disappearing instantly. Alex got up off the ground and heading in the direction of the armory, knowing that she could defend herself if something was to happen to her friends. She was not about to go down without a fight, not this time.

This time she would be ready for anything that would become of her. One of the reasons she joined the military in the first place was to prepare herself for a fight with the decepticons who had caused her pain in the first place.

Guns loaded she turned and walked out taking care to scan the corridor before heading out and seeking the entrance to the base. The sounds of battle grew louder the closer she came to being outside. There were signs of battles on the walls of the base, holes from where shots missed their targets. But there was also drops of energon on the floor where mech's had been hit, but none damaged badly as she finally made her way outside.

Every which way she looked she could see autobot's and decepticon's battling each other trying to do damage to the other. She saw Blaster's cassettes battling Soundwave's own cassettes each one trying to offline the other. Looking around again she heard the sound of jet's casting her eyes skyward and seeing Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream. It appeared to her that they seemed to be trying to fight off something and on closer inspection she saw that it was both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Alex knew the two favored in taking out the three seekers over then fighting some of the others since they loved doing their jet judo so much. Looking away she then noticed Jazz dodging shots from being fired by Shockwave, who would not allow the Special Ops a chance to get off one. Fighting not far away was Prowl who seemed to be going up against Soundwave and doing a good job at it. But, she also saw that he was hurt one of his door wings at an odd angle and a wound to his leg was leaking energon.

Angered she began making her way over to him gun ready to shoot Soundwave if necessary. Out of nowhere though she was tackled to the ground her gun flying out of her hand and landing out of her reach. Turning her head she came face to face with Rumble a small decepticon who had tortured her when she was first taken by the decepticons. She was absolutely livid now as all those past memories stirred up as she aimed a kick at him sending him flying backwards. He wasn't happy as he got up quickly pulling out two pairs of knives and advanced on her as she tried to dodge the sharp instruments.

Alex ran across the battle field dodging in between fighting mech's all the while being chased down by Rumble who had somehow gained a pair of guns of his own. Soundwave must have been doing some upgrading to his cassettes. Dodging yet another round of Rumble's bullet's she almost didn't see whom she ran into, until tripping over a piece of rock. The silver decepticon jumped on top of her and began fighting with her as she brought up her arms to protect her body.

A roar came up "GET OFF OF HER YOU PIECE OF SLAG." Rumble was suddenly sent flying through the air and landing next to Soundwave who was a ways away. Alex then came face to face with the blue optics of Sunstreaker who looked totally concerned. "What are you doing out here Alex? You could get killed."

A sneer found it's way upon her face. "I don't see why you care." He pulled back as if stunned. Alex took the opportunity to get up and get away from him.

"DECEPTICON'S RETREAT!" Starscream's command rang through out the battlefield. The seekers were first to leave, jumping into the air and blasting off. The others soon quickly followed changing into their alt modes and disappearing quickly.

Alex watched with the rest of the autobot's as the last of the decepticon's disappeared beyond the horizon. She then turned back to the autobot's watching as each of them made their way back into the base. A big hand came down next to her and looked up into Jazz's visor. "C'mon Alex, let's get you inside before the decepticon's decided to come back."

Climbing onto his hand she allowed him to take her back into the base where he walked in the direction of the med bay. Those who weren't severely injured or dyeing were outside, while those who had life threatening wounds were inside. Jazz by passed those out by the door and went in. Alex held her breath as she saw Sideswipe mangled body on the berth and Ratchet working quickly to save him. The saboteur feeling her tense at the sight turned her away from it and placing her on the counter.

"He'll be alright. Ratchet'll fix him right up," he tried to reassure her.

Alex hugged herself not taking her eyes away from the gruesome sight that was a red lamborghini. "But look at him Jazz, he's hardly recognizable."

Jazz's holoform appeared in front of her drawing her into a hug. "Don't worry Alex, he's come out of worse situations before. Sideswipe will not leave us, he'll fight to live another day."

"I hope so Jazz." The two sat and watched as the medic worked repairing the necessary parts of the warrior.

It was a few hours before the medic was finally able to stabilize him, pulling away and allowing him to recharge comfortably. It was then that he looked and saw Alex asleep, with her head in Jazz's lap who seemed to be on the verge of falling into recharge himself. "Jazz," he spoke softly so as not to wake the young woman. Jazz immediately looked at him a little alert.

"Place her on the bed and then go recharge, I'll take care of her." The silver mech only nodded before lifting Alex carefully in his arms and placing her down gently on the bed Ratchet had indicated. When he had done that his holoform disappeared and he left leaving her with the medic.

Ratchet ran his scans over her noticing a few injuries on her as he set about putting healing gauze over them. She stirred a little mumbling something in her sleep, but he couldn't quite catch what it was. After that she fell still as he finished applying the treatment to her wounds. Once done he stepped away from the bed and over to his desk chair, keeping his systems on alert for both of the patients. He then fell into a light recharge one that was much needed.

* * *

Early the next morning Alex woke up noticing nothing but the white ceiling as she slowly sat up and looked around. Noticing she was in the med bay quickly looking to the berth's to see a still offline Sideswipe. "He'll be fine." a calm voice spoke up. Turning she spotted Ratchet sitting in his chair looking at her carefully. "How do you feel?" asking her.

It was then that she realized that there was something sticky a few places on her arms, looking down and noticing the injuries she had sustained during the fight. She glided a finger over each cut a little of the gauze coming off when she did so. "Alex, why did you go outside the base?" he asked instead. "You know you could have gotten killed."

"It is my duty as a soldier to protect my country from anything that threatens to destroy it," she recited the pledge she took when she first joined the military. "The decepticon's are a threat to my country and I was doing my dut..."

*SMACK*

Alex jumped when Ratchet slammed his fist down on his desk a nice size dent left in its place. "SLAG IT ALEX DON'T GIVE ME THAT. You knew perfectly well that while you are here, that you don't need to fight in our war. Going up against the decepticon's will only bring the end of your life, do not throw that away."

She shot him a glare. "Your wrong. This is my war as much as it is yours. I was brought into this seven years ago and I have learned to accept as a part of my life."

"YOU WILL BE KILLED!' he yelled.

"THEN I SHALL DIE DEFENDING THOSE I LOVE!" she screamed back seething with anger. She was tired of being treated like a kid, tired of everyone being careful not to let her be who she wants to be. Alex made her way to the end of the counter looking for a way down when Ratchet's hand grabbed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING. GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING UNTIL I HAVE RELEASED YOU PROPERLY."

Their screaming match had caught the attention of other mech's in the ark cautiously stuck their heads through the bay door. Both mech and human were tense in rigid anger and there was so much anger radiating off the two of them. "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

"THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG. I OUTRANK YOU AND THERE FOR CAN ORDER YOU TO STAY."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and one of her hands came up. "Try me," she hissed. In a surprise move her hand came down and dug painfully down into his own and then suddenly she was fallen towards the ground.

Instead of hearing the snaps of bones breaking, the autobot's watched stunned as she landed cat like on her hands and feet before taken off at a run, the fall neither hindering her. She had run through the feet of those outside the med bay door as Ratchet's yells rang through out the hallway. "SOMEONE GRAB HER!"

There was a commotion as mech's began running after her, but each time they made to grab her she would dodge their grasp. "ALL AUTOBOT'S STAND DOWN." a new voice sounded over the bases radio systems. Those who had been ready to make a grab for her stopped and waited for a further explanation from their second in command.

"Prowl," Optimus Prime's voice came up. "What is the meaning of this?" he didn't sound too happy as the tactician replied back with an answer.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have learned a thing or two since coming to earth. One of those is that when a female human is upset, it is best to leave her alone and let her seek out a comfort when she wants it."

Ratchet's angry voice spoke up." I DON'T GIVE A FRAG IF SHE NEEDS TIME TO HERSELF. SHE FELL TEN FEET OUT OF MY HAND AND I WANT HER FOUND SO THAT I CAN RUN SCANS ON HER."

There was a small silence that followed his angry retort. "Are you sure it was ten feet Ratchet. A fall from that high could kill a human," Prowl pointed out not having believed a word the medic had said.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE, YOU CAN EVEN ASK ANY AUTOBOT WHO WITNESSED IT."

Suddenly a course of voices broke over the com as Prowl and Optimus listened to them confirm what Ratchet had just said. Finally, Optimus spoke up. "Prowl, Ratchet my office now." With that he cut communications as the two officers left their respected places and walked towards their leaders office. No one knew what happened after the door to their commander's office closed and locked itself as some mech's waited on the other side of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex had sprinted through the base looking for a place to hide so that she would be able to be alone by herself. She took into heart that no place on the base was safe, except Prowl's quarters. At the moment she didn't want to be in his rooms and finally ducked into a storage room. Ducking behind some boxes she slid down the wall taking a few minutes to catch her breath.

She had absolutely no idea how she survived that fall from Ratchet's hand. It seemed like everything that happened to her was unnatural. Cradling her head in her hands she glared at the ground, where drops of water were starting to fall onto it. Her tears had started and she could not bring herself to stop them, as she scrubbed at her cheek only to have more replace them. Giving up, she continued to cry silencing the noises she was making with her head in her arms.

Alex failed to hear the sound of footsteps as a mech walked in and began searching through the storage room until he came across her form. He some how wedge himself between the crate and wall, his paint getting scratch as he slid down next to her. He cursed and that was when she looked up at him, between his optics straight on.

"What do you want?" she snarled at seeing the mech sitting down next to her. Alex couldn't possibly fathom what it was he wanted, when he had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. She turned her head away and scrubbed at the now drying tears, even though she knew he already heard her crying.

He sighed in what sounded like a defeated tone. Alex looked up at him to see a troubled expression before it was quickly wiped away. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." he spoke looking back at her.

"I'm fine," she ground out looking away before his baby blue optics could mesmerize her.

He huffed in annoyance, reaching out a hand to her, but thought better of it and placed it on his drawn up knee. "Alex, I'm just trying to help. You scared all of us when you fell like that." Alex could hear the strain he had put on the 'us' and knew he wanted to say, she scared him. "Everyone's looking for to make sure you didn't injure yourself." Again she could hear the strain in his voice, which upset her easily.

"WELL, YOU CAN TELL EVERYONE THAT I'M FINE, AND I DON'T ALWAYS NEED THEM LOOKING OUT FOR ME. I AM OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, SO YOU AND THE OTHERS CAN JUST SHOVE IT." With that she stood up and sprinted out of the storage room ignoring Sunstreaker's yells for her to come back.

Alex ran through the corridors once again and the footsteps of the yellow mech behind her followed as she ran through the human quarters corridor. Spotting the bathroom she turned into it and quickly slammed and locked the door as something big smashed into it. His yell bounced around outside the door as she slide down the wall and cried again.

It was sometime later when the sound of her crying and the sound of his pounding on the door stopped. Alex who still sat on the floor listened quietly as Sunstreaker muttered to himself angrily outside the door. Ever so quietly she scooted closer to the door and listened to him speak, the sound of his voice soothing her a little. "Alex, believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you. Six years was such a torture to me. It killed me that I wasn't able to hear you laugh or see you smile."

Every time, Skyfire came back I anticipated what he told everyone about how much you had changed. I was amazed at how much you had changed when you left here. I blame myself for sending you away and I know I could never get back what I had lost in the first place. Slag it Alex, I love you. I always will love you." Alex heard him laugh and her lips twitch as she tried not to smile. "Damn, I'm turning into such a pansy, but god damn it Alex it's true. I know it will take you a long time to forgive me, but please give me a chance. I miss you so much."

Tears had once again found their way down her cheeks as he said that and realized that she had missed him as well. Light tapping on the door and then a familiar voice spoke. "Alex, can I come in?" Sideswipe spoke softly. Swiftly she unlocked the door and pulled him inside before locking it back up again.

Once she had done that, he swept her into his arms and held onto her as she clung to him for comfort. "I saw Sunny walking away from here, did he do anything to upset you?" asked Sideswipe after she had calmed down a little.

Her head shook back and forth and felt him relax his grip some. "No, he just came to see if I was okay."

"There's more to it Alex. Tell me I won't tell anyone I promise," One of his hands lifted her chin angling it up to look into his eyes. "Please," he pleaded with her. Letting out a sigh she told him everything his brother had said to her, when he found her in the storage room and then outside the door of the bathrooms. He was silent for a good long while before Alex felt his chest vibrating and looked up to see him chuckling. He grinned as he looked down at her. "He called himself a pansy, something I didn't think he would ever do." Realizing that he was right she laughed as well, feeling a little better then she did earlier.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Sorry for ending it there like that, but I had to in anticipation of the next chapter! So please review and I might just put up the next chapter tomorrow!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that's Hasbro's title_

_Well I did say in the last chapter that I would put this chapter up today and tada! Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Still not dropping her smile, she pulled away and headed towards one of the sinks to clean up the tear stained tracks that still sat upon her cheeks. Splashing cold water onto her face, Sideswipe handed her a towel to which she used to dry off before placing it in the hamper. Sides came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder, looking through the mirror at her and giving Alex one of his charming smiles.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Alex nodded her head laying it back against him as he placed a kiss in her hair. "Good. Want a piggy back ride." She laughed at his childish behavior and waited for him to turn around before climbing up on his back. He held onto her as they made their way out of the bathroom and he turned heading somewhere where only he knew. The two of them talked and laugh as he continued to walk around with her on his back.

Alex found herself suddenly outside of the med bay and looking in saw Ratchet pacing up and down the length of it muttering to himself as the two came in. In one of his walk around he spotted them instantly kneeling down and Alex could really tell that something was wrong. "Alex there seems to be a problem."

A frown marred her lips. "There's always some kind of problem Ratchet."

"Yes," he nodded his head. "But this one is bigger then you know."

"What's going on, your starting to scare me." clinging to Sideswipe tighter who had yet to put her down.

"That wasn't my intention, but Optimus will explain if you'll come with me. Sideswipe, this concerns you as well so put her down and follow me." Doing so Sideswipes holoform disappeared and his mech form appeared a few minutes later after running all the way from the human quarters. "Let's go," Ratchet said as Sideswipe picked Alex up and followed the medic. He led them in the direction of the officer quarters and she instantly knew where they were heading.

The medic stopped outside of Prowl and Jazz's quarters, knocking lightly on the door that opened and Prowl stood there, before moving out of the way. When Alex was brought into the room she saw Jazz sitting on the berth with a cube of energon in his hand, talking to Optimus Prime who sat at the only desk, which looked a little to small for him. At the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall was Sunstreaker who's optics were watching her and the other's closely.

Prime stopped talking with Jazz and turned towards her as Sideswipe placed her down on the desk before the leader and then stood by his brother. "Alex, thank you for coming." the semi greeted. She inclined her head, but was to nervous to say anything. "I'm sure you are probably wondering why I have asked you and the others here." Alex looked to each mech in return, her gaze lingering a little longer on Sunstreaker before looking back at Prime.

"Yes, I am slightly confused what could have happened to make Ratchet so worried when I saw him in the bay not to long ago."

"That is why I have asked to speak with you and the others without anyone listening in." This she knew and sat on her bed and waited for Optimus to continue. He did so after a five minute silence. "When you were here six years ago, you had unfortunately fallen into decepticon hands. More unfortunately into the hands of Soundwave, one of the most dangerous decepticons to have ever been created." Alex suppressed a shudder from going through her body, but heard two growls coming from the direction of the twins.

She looked towards them and saw two murderous expressions on each of their faces and turned back to Optimus. "Not something I want to go through again." This time she couldn't prevent the shudder that swept through her whole body.

Optimus shook his head. "No, none of us want you to experience that ever again either. However," Her heart sank and she could feel the blood rush out of her face.

Instantly, Ratchet's holoform was before her, his scans running over her entire body. Alex stiffened when she felt them, having never felt them before as she pushed him roughly away. "What did you do?" she asked harshly just as Prowl's holoform appeared next to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Alex shied away from it, not really trusting him at the moment. He sighed before picking off where Optimus left off. "Alex," speaking softly. "We have a theory as to why you can now feel Ratchet's scans and a few others that have come up. When you fell out of his hand and landed ten feet without an injury, we knew something more happened when you were with Soundwave. We didn't believe it could happen, much less to a human, but it seems it's possible."

"STOP!" Alex screamed covering her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear anymore, I'm still suffering from the nightmares."

"WHAT?" two voices roared as everyone, but Alex turned to the red and yellow warriors. "Why did no one tell us?" asked Sideswipe taking a few steps away from the wall. His brother seemed to be struggling to retain himself from killing the nearest thing.

"Because the information was classified only to officers." Ratchet snapped back a glare sent in their direction.

Sunstreaker now stepped forward. "I am her guardian, I have a right to know everything that happens to her."

"NO!" Alex yelled cutting the two mechs off. "You were my guardian. You made it very clear all those years ago when you said those words." she sneered at him. He seemed to shrink back away from her a guilty look over coming his features, but Alex turned away from the sight and back to Optimus. "What else could Soundwave have done to me, that already wasn't."

"We believe that because you were under his control for so long that it began to change you." Optimus spoke everyone listening intently to his words.

"I still don't understand," said Alex as Ratchet took over.

"Your body's nature defense is to fight off any unwanted viruses am I correct." She nodded her head. "Well, it seems that the longer the mind control formula was in you system the more adapted your body became to it. With all those alien materials in your body it has now become a part of you entirely."

"So your saying that I am what, turning into a machine," she gritted out. When no one said anything she picked up a human sized blank datapad and threw it across the room. The force of the throw surprised her and the datapad shattered against the wall and the pieces fell noisily to the ground. "YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT." She turned to Prowl who had not moved from his spot on the bed. "I'm surprised you didn't short out your processor by how illogical it sounded."

Prowl only shook his head before speaking. "I would have, but with Soundwave he can make anything that seems impossible, logical and I have learned to adapt to it."

Alex sat down heavily on the desk, placing her head in her hands just as a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around. Through her fingers she could see the red t-shirt that belonged to Sideswipe as he tried to comfort her. "Is there any way to stop this from continuing?" he asked of his leader and officers.

Optimus shook his head. "We fear there may not be any way of stopping it. We can only hope the decepticon's don't get word of this."

"Your worried about the decepticon's," Sunstreaker snarled having found his courage to speak again. "Her life is at stake of becoming one of us, and your worrying about whether or not Starscream will get word. What of her family, don't they have a right to know what is happening to her."

"Sunstreaker," growled Alex turning to glare at him. However, instead of shrinking away he took a few more steps closer to the desk. "This does not concern you."

He shook his head. "No Alex, this does concern me. I made the mistake of letting you go once; I'm not going to do that again. Every minute of the day it kills me that you weren't around to make the pain go away." He grated his dental plates and she could hear the strain he was putting on the gears. "Alex, please I love you and I want to help you anyway that I can. All I ask of you is to give me another chance."

She looked away and turned towards Sideswipe whom she knew could feel his brother's pain. He was looking at her with such hope in his eyes, that it hurt her for what she had done to his brother. He leaned down and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "It's up to you Alex, whether or not you want him to be your guardian again. Remember, we will always be here for you if something should go wrong." With that he kissed the side of her face and pulled away to stand next to Ratchet and Prowl's holoform.

Alex sat quietly for a few minutes looking down at the desk and tracing a pattern on it with her fingers. Her mind had gone back to when she was really happy when she was with Sunstreaker. The way he would laugh, his face lighting up and just making him beautiful if not gorgeous. Every time he would step into the room, his eyes would instantly seek out hers and light up in happiness. Closing her eyes Alex continued to allow all the memories to wash over her and remembered the love in her heart she had felt towards him.

Her heart surged within her as one particular memory flashed through her mind and a smile lit up her face as she remembered the love that he showed for her. His whole spark gave off warm pulses and her whole heart almost stopped as he said those three little words that meant the whole world.

Mind set she opened her eyes again, looking from each mech in front of her and then turning towards the nervous looking lamborghini. He kind of stiffened upon her looking at him. "I'll give you another chance Sunstreaker," she spoke softly. "and you better be willing to show it every chance you get." Alex cold literally see the stress and tension leave the yellow mech and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her. However, her happy mood quickly past when she remembered what the real reason they were in here for. "What is to happen to me now?"

"Alex," spoke Optimus as he looked down at her through his optics. "you must understand that we have never experience this before and so we have no indication what will happen. You will constantly be monitored by Ratchet, reporting to him every morning and then every evening before you go to bed. He will explain everything to you that he needs of you. For now, I am sorry you have to go through with this and hope that we might find a cure before it's to late."

"Thank you Optimus," she said as he nodded. She and the others watched as he made his way out of the quarters and the door closing and locking behind him. Alex then turned back to Ratchet, who was watching her carefully, waiting in a way like she was about to explode. His holoform quickly disappeared and then pulled out a human sized datapad that he handed over to her.

When Alex turned it on and began reading all that was on it her jaw literally dropped to the floor. There were hundreds of things he wanted her to keep track of, starting with number one. "You want to know the date of my last period." she gaped, ignoring the red tinges on Sideswipe and Prowl's faces and the chuckle from Jazz.

The medic nodded his head. "It is relevant that I have all information from you, so that I can keep you monitored. Is that a problem?" If he could have raise an eyebrow at her he would have with the look he was giving her. She quickly shook her head. "Good, then I will see you bright and early tomorrow." With that he turned and also left the quarters. Alex then turned back to the datapad and began reading through it thoroughly, not realizing that Sideswipe was looking over her shoulder.

What she did realize though was another presence come up next to her and she jumped back startled. It was Sunstreaker's holoform still looking the same as he did, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Alex could feel herself gawking at him as he stared back determinedly.

"We need to talk Alex… please," he pleaded out the last in a whisper.

A hand was then placed on her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side to acknowledge Sideswipe behind her. "Alex I think it's time you and him talked and forgive him for what happened six years ago."

Alex looked back at Sunstreaker, who was looking at her sadly before looking away again. "If you want, I'll be there with you."

She took a minute to think it over, before closing her eyes and nodding her head. "Yes, stay."

"Alright, let's go there's a lot you need to talk about."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So this is like a part 2 to the previous chapter. So what do you all think?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairing: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Wow, this chapter gave me so much problems, that I became frustrated with it. This is why it took me so long to update it. I apologize to anyone and everyone for not updating sooner. It has been one hell of a school semester and I can't wait for it to be over with. So please take this chapter as my apologizes for it!  
_

* * *

Alex sat staring at Sunstreaker across from her on his berth, who was staring back at her. Sideswipe sat next to her on his berth, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

They had been in the room for a good ten minutes and still no words had been exchange.

Sideswipe shook his head, ready to hit the two of them over the head if they didn't say anything soon. His brother turned and glared at him, obviously knowing what it was he was thinking. Sides wasn't fazed by the glare in any way, instead looking down at Alex who was now looking down at the berth.

"Alex," Sunstreaker spoke softly. Her head shot up to look at him, but didn't say anything. "I am sorry, for what I did."

"You've already said that," she pointed out none to gently.

Sideswipe gently nudge her, to which she folded her arms over her chest and pouted slightly. "Let him finish what he wants to say." He told her.

Sunstreaker who had a frown on his face after she interrupted him, continued. "Alex you mean so much to me and I didn't realize how much until after you had left. My actions to you then were inexcusable and something that I regret ever making."

Here he stood up and moved over towards her, stopping at the edge of Sideswipe's berth. He got down so that they were on somewhat equal footing, but making sure to give her some space still.

"I want to make it up to you Alex and with time I'm hoping you will forgive me for what I did."

He fell silent and she took a moment to look at him and see the sincerity in his optics. She then looked away and quietly thought to herself.

He was asking a lot from her with the forgiveness he wanted to get. That kind of forgiveness was hard to give; with the amount of pain he had caused her. It had taken her some time to get over what had happened, even with her family's help.

Part of one of the reason's why she had joined the army was to help forget all of the bad things in her life. The death of her father, the kidnapping she had from the decepticon's. All of that was done in part to escape her past and try for a different future in all likely hoods.

It had definitely helped her a lot, made her a little stronger then she was before. But she realized that the hurt never really disappeared, just lay dormant bidding it's time to come up again.

Something wet fell onto her cheek and she brought up a hand, lightly touching the place. It was a tear that had escaped from her eye as another took it's place on her cheek.

"What makes you think," she began looking up at him. "that I am willing to forgive you after all those horrible things you've said to me." Her voice was full of anger and her tears were coming a little bit faster now. "I've spent a long time, trying to overcome all the grief you put onto me, when you said all that. What makes you think I'm willing to forgive you at all?"

By this time she was standing up and facing him head on, not wanting to show him her fear of him. There was only one major thing that she was always afraid of when it came to him, and that was of being hurt by him. Not by his size or height, but by the attitude he had sometimes.

"Because, you wouldn't be here in this room with me now, listening to what I'm saying," he whispered, looking at her with sad optics.

Alex looked away, knowing that he was right in that area. She was still trying to figure out for herself, why she was here in the first place much less in the same room as him. Maybe what her stepmom said was true, maybe she did need closer from the past. But was she willing to forgive him so easily?

It was a decision; she alone could only make and one that she wasn't ready to answer yet. With time yes, her heart was saying, but her mind was saying no. Alex was torn between the two, wanting to listen to her heart, but also using her mind and not wanting to be hurt again.

"Alex?" Sunstreaker spoke, making her look up at him again. "All I ask of you is a second chance. If I could I would ask for a lot more, but I don't want to push you to far." With this said, he backed away moving back towards his berth and sitting down upon it.

Alex watched him for a little bit, seeing that he wasn't even looking at her anymore, instead drawing patterns on his berth with his finger. She looked away and up at Sideswipe, who was watching her closely, with his head tilted to the side. He gave her a small smile, but did not look away.

For some reason, Alex had the feeling he already knew what her decision was going to be. But she knew forgiving him was a long way off, but maybe giving him a second chance would be a better start.

It had never hurt to try, but why did it have to be so difficult to answer?

Alex opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out from it. She closed it again and looked away from Sunstreaker and up to Sideswipe. He was looking down at her with an encouraging smile, inclining his head towards his brother.

She looked back at Sunstreaker who was still looking down at his berth, no longer drawing patterns. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, opening her eyes and then her mouth. "Sunstreaker," his head shot up and looked at her directly.

"I am only going to give you just one more chance and if you do what you did six years ago. I'm not going to give you another chance." She warned him in a cold voice. "It may take me time to forgive you completely, but eventually I will given that time."

"I know it will take a lot to forgive me completely, but I am willing to do anything to show you that I am truly sorry." Sunstreaker said.

Alex nodded her head; feeling like a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe it was time for her to come back here and make everything right. But the only thing now that she had to really worry about was the problem Ratchet had explained to her earlier.

"Are you scared?" She looked up to see Sideswipe looking down at her concerned. Alex nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her midsection. His holoform appeared before her as did his brothers, but Sunstreaker stayed his distance.

Sideswipe wrapped her up in a hug as she just stood there, her mind going scenarios she shouldn't be thinking about. "We'll get through this Alex, don't give up on this yet."

Alex pulled away slightly. "I don't want to think about it right now Sides, just want to go to bed. I'm a little tired."

He nodded his head as his holoform disappeared as his hand came down allowing her to climb on. Both brothers stood up from their respected berths and moved towards the door.

Once out in the hallway, they turned and made towards Prowl and Jazz's quarters, none of them was speaking very much. They arrived at the door, Sides knocking on it.

When it opened Jazz stuck his head out, giving them a smile and allowing Alex to climb into his open palm. Both twins waved to her as the door slid shut, blocking them from view as Jazz placed her down on the desk.

Once there she took a seat on her bed and placed her head into her hands. The bed dipped and she looked up to see each of Prowl and Jazz's holoforms sitting on the end of her bed.

"Did you resolve everything with Sunstreaker?" asked Prowl.

She sighed and pulled her hands away. "I'm giving him a second chance like I said earlier, but I'm not ready to forgive him completely yet."

"So what seems to be on your mind?" the tactician asked again.

Alex looked away and down at the table. "I'm thinking about what Ratchet said earlier and I'm finding it difficult to come to terms with."

"Alex, we'll help you in any way we can to get you through this. We know it might be difficult to understand, since we ourselves never been through this sort of thing."

"Prowl," Jazz spoke with a shake of his head. "I don't think she really needs to hear that."

"But I was only pointing out the truth Jazz," Prowl countered.

Alex reached out and touched Jazz's shoulder, making the saboteur turn towards her. "Don't worry Jazz, I understand what he was trying to say. I thank you both for trying to help, but this is something I never thought to hear or kind of wanted to hear."

Jazz reached up his hand and grasped hers that was still on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "To be honest, I'm slightly afraid of what might happen or occur."

"Alex," Prowl spoke up again. "We would not wish this upon you and if we could we would take it away immediately. All we can hope is that Ratchet finds out what is wrong."

She nodded her head. "I think I'm going to head to bed now guys, it's been a long and tiring day."

They both nodded in understanding, their holoforms disappearing as she got ready for bed. Alex climbed in and settled under the covers, closing her eyes immediately as the days events finally took its toll on her.

Jazz and Prowl were both sitting on their berth watching the girl sleep, as she moved a little in her bed.

"Prowl, I'm worried about her," Jazz spoke looking towards the black and white mech.

Prowl also looked at him briefly, before turning his gaze once again to Alex. "I am too Jazz. Like she said it's difficult to comprehend this kind of situation. To be honest Jazz I'm not even sure what to make of it at all. My battle computer is not settling in on this very well, but yet in a way Soundwave is the type not to compute things logically."

"Don't think on it too much Prowler, otherwise you'll lock up that computer and I don't think Ratchet will like to fix that."

"I know Jazz and he already has enough to deal with, looking for information on Alex situation. I don't want to add to his difficulties and if I have to I will ask Perceptor to help out."

Jazz grabbed Prowl's hand and gave it a squeeze with his own-clawed one. "That doesn't mean I wan to see you end up in the med bay though."

Prowl gave a small smile to him. "No worries Jazz, I will do what I can to not land in the med bay."

Jazz only laughed as the two of them settled down for their own recharge cycle, while Alex slept on.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Real short, I know. But like I said before, this chapter gave me some real problems and I still don't like how it turned out. But hopefully the next chapter will be better. Until then please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro._

_Yeah, I'm posting the next one up today. It's better then the last, making up for that!  
_

* * *

The next morning Alex woke to find Prowl sitting on his bunk with Jazz nowhere in sight. The tactician looked towards her as she sat, just as a knock came to the quarter door. Prowl stood and headed to it, hitting the open button and waited for it to open.

On the other side of the door stood Ratchet, who nodded his head as he stepped inside and headed over towards her. Instantly, Ratchet's holoform was in front of her and began checking over, Alex jumping when his scanners ran over her body. He didn't stop the scanners though and she felt a weird tingling feeling each time his scanner went over her.

Through out the entire time she was there he never stopped asking questions and would listen when she explained everything he had asked. When he was finally finished he warned her not to do anything extreme as he left, leaving her alone with the second command.

Prowl stepped forward and held out his own hand for her. "Come, we have a lot to do today."

Alex quickly climbed on having changed into cleaner cloths after Ratchet's medical check up. Together the two headed for the human offices, Jim being the first one to greet her. Prowl set her down and left, heading to his own office to begin his own work.

Jim gave her a worried look when she let out a big yawn, since he or the others haven't heard of problem yet. Alex was hoping to keep it that way, since she didn't want the information to leak out. If there was a leaker on this base, then it was best to keep that kind of information between her and the autobots.

"I'm fine Jim, just got to bed late," she reassured walking past him and looking around the room.

Since she had them all clean the office, one could actually walk around without tripping over everything. Everything was stacked neatly where it showed be and the men seemed to be more respective towards. Although, she doubts they would ever like her totally, for changing the style they had gotten used to.

Alex wasn't worried about them in any way, but about which one it was that was leaking the information. There was still no indication as to who it was that was leaking, but there was plenty of time to keep looking. For now she and her men will keep watching and hope they find whoever it was soon.

She turned and collected the datapad from Jim, who was still looking at her worried as he moved and sat back in his seat. Alex ignored the look and turned on the pad, beginning to read through the information on it. Most of them were about certain signals being picked up and the inventory list of what they had and other necessities.

It was very long that she was reading it when voices were heard outside the door and she turned towards.

"Sam, you are being a total dork right now," came Mikeala's voice.

A second later the girl stepped into the room, followed by Sam who looked to be pleading with her. Alex smiled as the two came over to her, stopping next to them although Mikaela put herself on the opposite side of Sam.

"So, what are you arguing about this time?" asked Alex, looking back and forth between the two.

Mikaela turned and shot a small glare at her boyfriend who looked away sadly. The blue-eyed girl also turned away and Alex sighed, not really wanting to deal with being in the middle of their arguments.

She stepped away from the two and began making her way around the room, looking at what the men were doing. None of them seemed bothered by her presence and Alex was fine with that.

Once she was behind Jim did she give a glance back at her friends finding them whispering quietly to one another. She shook her head wondering when those two would ever get married.

At the end of the day Alex was sitting quietly in the rec room, picking at the food Jim had cooked for her, not really hungry very much. Ratchet had already come to her and checked it out, but could not find anything wrong with her physically. Her not being hungry was something else a reason she could not explain. But it was quickly forgotten as she looked up to see a very sad looking Sideswipe step into the room and sit down at a table further away from everyone else. Most autobot's knew not to bother either of the lambo twins when they were in certain modes and this included that one time.

Alex noting his sadness stood up completely forgetting her uneaten food and made her way over to the red mech. The mech's in the room watched as she made her way over to him and lightly tapped on his foot. Sideswipe's blue optics looked down at her silently for a little bit, before he stood up and walked away. Alex stared after him, wondering what had happened to the ever cheerful twin she knew. "Sideswipe," she whispered.

She turned and looked at Ratchet who only shook his head shrugged before Alex turned and went after the red mech. Some of those in the rec room told her to leave him alone, but Alex was determined to find the reason wrong with her friend. He was long gone by the time she rounded a few corridors, having to run down them since they were so long. There was only one place Alex knew of where he could be hiding and decided to try her luck there.

By the time she reached the twin's quarters, her breathing was heavy and frantic, and there was pain in her side something she had never felt before when running. Stubbornly, she pushed the pain aside and knocked heavily on the door leading to the inside of the quarters.

No answer.

She tried again and got the same response, nothing. Determined, she started banging on the door and yelling out to the lambo. "SIDESWIPE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, I'LL GET IRONHIDE TO BUST THIS DOOR DOWN."

"Some one say m'name," said mech happened to be in the area.

Alex looked towards the weapon specialist. "Sides, won't open the door and I have no way to get in there without Sunny."

He looked down at her with a grin. "Want me to blow it apart."

Alex opened her mouth to say yes, when an angry yell prevented it. "NOT MY DOOR, WILL YOU NOT!" Both turned to see a scowling Sunstreaker stalking down the corridor and stepping in front of his door protective.

"Sunstreaker, let me in something's wrong with Sides."

"I know," the yellow mech spoke down to her.

She gaped up at him. "Why aren't you doing anything? Let me in I want to help." moving closer to the door.

His foot came down just inches from her and Ironhide quickly scooped her up and out of harm's way. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" the black top kick shouted.

"He's my brother and there for I will be helping. Besides, it's nothing major and something that I've dealt with before," the yellow mech claimed.

Instantly Ironhide back up a few steps and Alex looked at him confused. "I think Alex, this is one time you don't want to help with." With that he turned and lead her away from the twin.

"IRONHIDE PUT ME DOWN. I WANT TO HELP SIDESWIPE! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK," she pleaded but he completely ignored it as he led her to the control room. Once inside he handed her over to Jazz and began explaining the situation to him while Alex struggled to escape the Pontiac's hold on her. "Jazz, let me go." she huffed once the weapon specialist left.

"Sorry Alex," spoke Jazz taking a seat at his station. "but it's better if you stayed here."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT SIDESWIPE?" yelling in frustration.

He waved the thought away. "He'll be fine in the morning, don't you worry." Alex didn't look convinced turning and watching the monitor in front of her, but not really seeing it at all. She wondered what had happened to the red mech to make him look so sad. Not once in her life of knowing him did she see him so sad, not even when his brother ended up in the med bay, trying to protect her. Frustrated, she started pacing back and forth in front of the monitor, knowing that Jazz was watching her closely. What was even more frustrating was that Sunstreaker had literally pushed her away. She had thought that he would do anything to make it up to her for what he did in the past.

A low growl escaped from her, followed by a loud thud, everyone turning to look at Bluestreak who was on the ground gaping up at her. "WHAT?" snapping at him.

"You growled and it sounded like one of us would when we're angry." Alex froze as did Jazz still staring at the young gunner.

Instantly Jazz moved, taking her in his hand and asking Hound to take over his shift before sprinting out of the control room, everyone in there watching shocked. Alex didn't ask where he was going and didn't need to when he quickly typed in the code to his quarters and practically barreling into the room. Prowl who wasn't on duty at the moment looked up when the door opened and then shut. "Jazz, what is the meaning of this?"

The saboteur didn't answer, instead plopping down onto the berth and gently placing her down before asking Ratchet to come check her out. Instantly Prowl was next to them, checking her over, but not finding anything wrong. He didn't get a chance to ask, as someone started pounding on the door and yelling for them to open up. Jazz sprang up and dragged the medic in before closing and locking the door, pushing him over to the berth.

"What is the meaning of this Jazz?" asked Ratchet irritated at being handled in such a way. The silver mech only shook his head and pointed to Alex who had yet to move or say anything. She did jump though when she felt the hummer's scanners run over her.

What happened next shocked all with in the room.

"YOU HAVE A SPARK!"

Prowl's systems crashed sending the black and white down to the ground, no one paying him any mind as Ratchet continued to run scan over scan on her. "Primus, this is not slagging good." cursed the yellow mech.

Jazz who was next to him asked. "Is she going to make it?"

Alex didn't like the way he had said that and both waited for an answer. "She's already dyeing." was the three words that came out of Ratchet's mouth. This time it was Alex who went down, fainting from the medic's diagnostics.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Hehe, weren't expecting that were you? Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, Transformers belong to Hasbro_

_Okay, so I wanted to update this again and since I finally finished the last of my homework, I decided this is my gift to me in a way! Lol, please enjoy!  
_

* * *

When Alex woke again it was to the familiar ceiling of the med bay, closing her eyes again to block out the bright light.

"...it's the only way to keep the spark from going out." Ratchet's quiet whisper drifted out from his office. Cracking open an eye she turned in the direction, but couldn't see anyone beyond the half closed door.

Then Optimus Primes voice came through next. "Then have Wheeljack start building a body so that we can transfer her spark quickly, or we will lose her completely."

"I've already done so, but it will take a while since he has to get the material and then everything that will be needed for her systems." To her the medic sounded tired and she wondered what had happened to make him sound that way.

"Do what ever you can to make her comfortable Ratchet and I'll start informing the rest of the autobot's what is happening." Alex quickly shut her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as the leader of the autobot's walked out of the med bay the doors closing behind him.

When her eyes opened again she came face to face with Ratchet and she couldn't stop the tears once they started flowing freely. He scooped her up and rocked back and forth in a soothing way. Alex was anything but comforted as what the two had said and there was just no way the onslaught.

Ratchet continued to hold her until the last of her sobs had turned into sniffles an occasional hiccup breaking through as well. When she pulled away he saw that she had given up the will to fight and looked like she had just come to accept her fate. But, there was also fear displayed deep within her blue eyes. It was a fear that was felt by him as well and the others would be the same way when Optimus told them. He wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, but even he himself didn't know if it would. Nothing like this had ever happened in all the millennium that he had been around.

"Where's Prowl," she asked quietly that he almost missed it.

"He, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are waiting outside the bay. The four of them have not moved since you've been brought in here." he explained pulling away.

She looked rather confused. "How long have I been in here?"

He flinched, his holoform disappearing and moving away from her a little. "You've been here for almost a week now." He watched the color literally drain from her already white face. "You heart stopped at least three times since you were brought in here and it was difficult trying to get it beating again. Your spark has literally taken over everything in your system and is slowly killing you more and more. Your heart will be the last to die if we don't get the spark out of you soon."

Alex's mouth opened and closed a few times taking in what he had just told her. "How long do I have?"

"I've given it a minimum of two weeks at most and then after that your spark will be extracted and your body will die completely."

Fresh tears had found their way once again to her eyes. "My.. family," stuttering over the words. He shook his at her. "THEY HAVEN"T BEEN TOLD YET." she scream in frustration.

"No, they have," he quickly reassured her. "but it's just that they aren't taking it to well either."

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT TAKING IT FUCKING WELL. HELL I'M NOT TAKING IT WELL, BECAUSE I'M DYEING ALL BECAUSE OF SOUNDWAVE AND HIS GOD DAMN FORMULA!" Her screaming made Ratchet flinch back even more under her onslaught. "WHAT WOULD HAPPENED IF YOUR DAUGHTER WAS DYEING AND THERE WAS NO WAY TO STOP IT. oh god," she sobbed breaking off from her yelling.

His holoform was instantly besides her again checking over her as she fought to throw him off and away from her. "Please Alex," he struggled getting a punch to the face by her. "You must not over extort yourself otherwise it will kill you faster."

"WHAT'S THE POINT IF I'M ALREADY DYEING. YOU'VE ALL KILLED ME BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR STUPID WAR ON YOUR PLANET AND HAD TO COME AND DESTROY MINE INSTEAD. WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL FOR THIS!" She screamed the last part louder so that it echoed around the room, burying herself on the bed was still.

Alex didn't care if she hurt his feelings all she wanted right now was to be left alone to wallow in misery. She felt the medic pull away, the sound of the bay doors open and then close but not before an onslaught of voices came through it. It wasn't long before she fell asleep not noticing as five autobot's surrounded her, each concerned about her.

Blinking her eyes open, she quickly closed them whoever when the whiteness of the med bay blinded her. Everything that happened yesterday came back and she let out an audible groan. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet's voice came afterwards. Picking up the pillow she brought it down over her head ignoring him, wanting nothing more to be left alone. But the medic was relentless. "Come on Alex, I need to check you over." She grumbled into the pillow, which was muffled and hard for him to hear. He let out a sigh. "Do you want your guardians here with you, because none of them have left yet."

"No." was the reply he got.

He growled. "Slag it Alex, if you die on me I will curse you into the matrix for it."

She shot up instantly and glared at him. "Well you'll get your wish sooner or later, since I'm already dyeing."

He caught her arms to stop her from laying back down. "Please, let me explain." When she did say anything he continued. "It's only your body that's dyeing. I've monitored your spark and noticed that it is acting like you act. So when your body dies, everything that you remember about your life will be transferred into your new body."

She looked away from him, whispering softly. "Send Prowl in alone please." Ratchet let go of her and did as she asked the tactician coming in a second later.

His holoform instantly appeared besides her and drew her into a hug something she welcomed greatly. "I'm so sorry for your pain."

Alex shook her head. "I'll still be alive Prowl, but it just won't ever be the same again. I've been human since I was born and it's the only thing I know."

He pulled away slightly but only to look at her. "I'll help you anyway I can. So will Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and I'm sure the other autobots would be willing to help as well. Don't give up on this yet Alex, there still is hope for a bright future."

Suddenly, feeling tired Alex laid back on the bed and closing her eyes. She felt Prowl start to pull away, but stopped him. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone through this," pleading with him. His resolve fell as he climbed onto the bed next to her and allowed her to curl up against him as she went to sleep.

* * *

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

The annoying beeping sound woke her up as she looked around the med bay for the source of the noise. Alex saw a heart monitor off to the side and glared at it as it continued to beep. Her eyes trailed down the cord and found that it was connected to her body. Obviously something happened to her while she was asleep. Something warm on her left made her look that way and was surprised when Prowl was still there with her. Again glancing around spotting Ratchet in recharge on one of his med berth.

Slight movement came from Prowl, turning to look at him, jumping slightly when she saw his eyes open. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he whispered sitting up in the bed.

"It's alright, you just startled me is all."

"Yeah, but you gave us all a scare a few days ago." pointing to the beeping machine.

Alex inhaled deeply making the monitor go berserk, waking up the sleeping medic. He stumbled off the berth and was besides the two in an instant checking over, his scanners going wild. "What happened?" he asked once he could find nothing wrong.

"I've been asleep for two days?" she asked quietly still not quiet believing it.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes, your heart stopped again while you were asleep. Gave Prowl a scare when he realized he couldn't get you awake."

"How much worse can this get?" she asked.

Ratchet took one of her hands in his. "Alex, your body is dyeing and the spark wants to take over. Wheeljack is working as fast as he can build you a body, but he can only do so much."

"What... happens if he doesn't..." trailing off not able to finish her sentence.

"We can only hope that he does and that everything will be alright afterwards." Prowl tried to reassure her, she felt anything but. A small silence had fallen over them. "Alex, the others want to see you and talk with you." the tactician said.

"Alright, send them in," she said sitting up in the bed. Prowl also sat up allowing her to lean against him, since her strength was not very strong at the moment.

Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had quickly run into the bay once Ratchet opened the door and allowed them in, but not before warning them not to do anything to stressful. When they saw her on the bed looking deathly sick, all three of their sparks sank at how bad she had gotten over the past week and a half or so.

Each hugged her in turn and their holoforms took a seat at the foot of the bed. They saw that she was struggling to stay awake and a few times she just kept her eyes closed and talked that way. Prowl had to shake her lightly each time she trailed off, making her jump and wake up again. Ratchet was never far away either always checking the monitor and running scans, which she hardly jumped at anymore.

About an hour into their visit Alex had fallen asleep again, Ratchet telling them that it was better to let her rest when she was so sick. None of them wanted to leave her side so the medic allowed them to stay, as long with more warning about not disturbing her to much. Prowl had asked Jazz to go get some of his work so that he could get reports done while in the bay. The others didn't have much to do other then talk with one another, or in Sideswipe's case annoy Ratchet. The medic was doing his best not to kill the red mech, at times turning off his audio receptors and ignoring the lamborghini all together.

Sometimes, Alex would be awake to talk or listen to them, other times she was mostly asleep and them watching helplessly as her body slowly deteriorated. Her energy was never strong anymore, most of the time needing help to sit up or even drink and eat her meals. Half the time she wouldn't eat at all almost causing Ratchet to shove it down her throat. He did anything he could to keep her going and help her stay alive.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So what do you think? Let me know by reviewing please!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay so this and one other chapter to this story will be the last, I will be able to post for a while. I will be leaving for home tomorrow and won't know when I'll be able to post again. But I'm giving you 2 chapters to keep you occupied until then. So enjoy!  
_

* * *

One day Wheeljack walked into the bay, took one look at her and nodded his head to Ratchet who understood the meaning instantly. "You finished building it?" the medic asked.

"Yes, I just need help moving it in here and have you check it over to make sure it's working properly."

"Alright Sideswipe, Sunstreaker help him with it and be careful," calling after them as they left the bay. Ratchet walked over to the bed and gently shook Alex awake, watching as her eyes barely opened and regarded him curiously. "Alex, Wheeljack has finished building the body and is bringing it back here for you. How are you feeling?" he asked checking over her.

Alex voice was rasping when answering. "Hurt." He had to lean in to hear her because her voice was so weak from not using it these past few days. He was worried about her being hurt because for the last day or so she complained about pains in her chest. He already knew what was causing it, the spark in her chest, but couldn't find why it was causing the pain.

Nodding he moved away just as the twins and the engineer returning carrying a body between the two warriors. The two set it gently down on the berth closest to Alex and moved away so that the medic could look everything over. He had been patching mech's and femme's together since he's been a medic and knew the ins and outs. Wheeljack had done a good job at constructing a body from scratch and making sure everything worked.

The body was big and built like the twin warriors, giving Wheeljack a critical gaze, one that didn't deter the mech one bit. He found a transforming clog so that she would be able to get a disguise while out in public. He found all the necessary components as he opened up the spark chamber, where her spark would go. The body was light blue in color, with splashes of silver, her optics white until she brought them online. Ratchet pulled away and nodded to his friend. "Alright everything is good, all we have to do now is wait."

The wait didn't last long though because about five hours later her breathing had stopped all together and a bright light was pushing it's way out of her mouth. Ratchet ready and prepared waited with a box in his hands to capture the spark so that he could transfer it the body. Wheeljack and First Aid were waiting next to the berth the body sat upon in case they were needed if something should happen. Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were forced outside of the med bay with much protest and threatening on the medic's part. The doors were locked as the three inside waited for the spark to finish leaving Alex's human body.

It was about three hours later when the spark emerged, Ratchet quickly closing the box around it and notice the one last movement the body made before going still all together. He then made his way to the blue femme body putting the box as close to the spark chamber as possible and opening it slowly. The three basically felt the spark pulse as it shot into the chamber and the body arch up off of the berth and a scream coming from the mouth.

Wheeljack and First Aid struggle to keep Alex's new body down as Ratchet tried his best to make sure everything was going well. He cursed a few times and sent electronic pulses into her spark when he saw it start to flicker out. "Don't you dare die on me Alex, the base won't be the same without you here." He worked fast and hard to stabilize her and getting her systems up and running.

Twenty minutes later he pulled away, softly closing the spark case and wiping his hands on a cloth First Aid handed to him. "That's all we can do now, the rest is up to her." The other two nodded and began working on cleaning up the mess that was made as Ratchet headed to the doors to tell the four waiting there.

Once the doors had opened he was bombarded with questions upon him exiting, waiting for the doors to close so as not to disturb the femme within. "She is stabilize and the spark is now adjusting to her new body. It rejected the body at first since it was not born into it, but I was able to stop it from killing her altogether. Her systems are all looking good and it will be awhile before she comes out of stasis lock, which I put her in so that it doesn't undo anything we have done."

"Will she remember anything?" Sunstreaker ask from next to his brother.

Ratchet shook his head. "I cannot tell until she wakes, or then that we can only hope she does.

"Can we see her?" asked Jazz from his spot by the tactician's side.

"Yes, just don't wake her in anyway. Her body needs time to adjust." The medic stepped aside allowing them to enter only Prowl staying behind to speak with the hummer.

"Alex's body?" he asked as the two walked in together.

"We should give it to her family for proper burial," the medic told him and looking towards where her human body lay under a white sheet. Prowl followed his gaze before turning to the femme where the others were already surrounding the berth.

"There's something your not telling me Ratchet. What is it?" asked Prowl quietly so the others couldn't hear.

The yellow mech let out a sigh casting a glance over to femme and then away to the second in command. "Wheeljack built her body to that of a warriors. She's exactly like the twins in both power and mind and I'm afraid she will go down the same path as them. He did to good of a job building her and so she will be first in battle with them, something I wish that wouldn't happen."

"If it's already in her programming then there is nothing we can do," Prowl told him before going over to the berth Alex lay on. His hand came up and took a hold of her hand, while Jazz took his other one and giving it a squeeze. The medic allowed the autobot's to stay for a while before pushing them out with much protest. Wheeljack and First Aid had already left awhile ago, as the medic lowered the lights a little before heading to one of the berths. He ran his scans over her one more time before powering his systems down for recharge.

* * *

Systems powering up, one hundred percent fully operational.

Alex awoke with the information that past through and she sat up abruptly only to be pushed roughly back down. Right away she began to struggle against the weight that held her down as different scenarios began going through her faster then she could imagine. "THE INFORMATION IS GOING THROUGH HER TO FAST!" a voice yelled out. She continued to struggle against whatever was holding her down as more and more started flowing through her faster than she ever imagined.

It became to much for her to handle and she became completely still has her body shut down, her optics going offline. "Slag it," Ratchet cursed when she had stopped moving. "Information overload."

Wheeljack who had been holding the blue femme down looked over at his cursing friend. "It was bound to happen since none of it has been processed through her yet. It will probably happen again when she wakes and the same thing will happen again until it's all processed."

"I know that Jack'," snapped Ratchet before regretting it. "I just want her to get better. It's been almost three months since she's been in stasis lock and it's only been now that she's chosen to move." The engineer walked next to his friend and placed a comforting hand of his shoulder.

"Everything will get better, just have to give it time," with that the mech left leaving the medic to watch Alex again. The yellow mech wished there was something more he could do for the femme, but like his friend it just took time and it was best not to rush stuff like this. So far Alex showed no signs of online or even moving anytime soon. Ratchet now thought that with information processing through her systems will be a good thing in her waking up soon. He had given constant updates to the four that always asked about, along with other mechs who wanted to know the state of her process. Until she was fully online there was nothing much more that he could do.

* * *

Systems up and operational

Alex woke up and the first thing she saw was the white of the ceiling only it was ten times brighter then she ever imagined. She brought up her hands to rub her eyes only to freeze when she was looking at a pair of black hands. They turned this way and that as she flexed each metal finger that was connected to the black hand. Her eyes then ran from the hands to a pair of light blue arms before it disappeared out her line of sight. The arms and hands dropped with a loud clang onto something hard, the sound making her jump slightly.

Again the hands were brought up before she realized that it was her own hands as they moved whatever way she wanted them to do. "There are a lot more parts to move other then your arms and hands." She jumped once again as the voice scared her. Abruptly she sat and found herself face to face with a yellow mech who was watching her carefully.

Tilting her head to the side a bunch of noises accompanied that move instantly straightening again. "What have you done to me?" her voice was not the same anymore, bringing up a hand and covering her mouth.

"I did what I could to save you and the only way to do that was to place your spark into a body." he explained gently pulling the hands away and holding them softly in his own. Her whole body shook as if she wanted to cry, but nothing came out her eyes where tears would usually fall. "Please Alex, your systems have already been through a stressful situation and if you don't take it easy, you'll wind up killing yourself."

Anger by his words, she shoved him away from her with more strength then she thought possible. Alex didn't stay around to see if he was alright already out the med bay and into the hallways of the autobot base. She didn't encounter anyone on her walk around, trying to find somewhere to hide. She was just passing the officer corridors when one of the doors opened making her jump at the sound. "Alex."

The mech that spoke it was one she welcomed greatly, launching herself at him and trying to bury against him completely. His arms came around and dragged her back into the room he just exited, another mech helping to sit her down on the berth they shared. Prowl was awkwardly pulled down with, but didn't complain as he continued to hold Alex. Jazz had sat down on her other side and seemed to be talking to someone on his com. "Copy that." turning to the black and white. "Ratchet says to keep her calm and steady and not let her do anything."

"I'm not death you know," she growled pulling away a little to look at the silver mech. Jazz's hand came up and was placed over her lips as she relaxed back against Prowl.

"Just recharge Alex and we'll talk when you come online again." Alex realizing that something was beeping at her, dug into it and saw that her energy levels were still low. Both mech's helped her to lay down on the berth just as her systems began to power down.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you go, hope it was okay! Please review and let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay in anticipation of the new movie coming out, I am posting the next chapter! OH SO CAN'T WAIT! Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

When she woke up again, it was a lot calmer then the first time from wakening taking a look around the quarters. It was empty save for one mech who was calmly sitting at the desk listening to music coming out of his radio. He grinned when he saw her sitting up, the music continuing until the end of the song. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Alex shrugged, stiffening a little when gears moved then relaxing as Jazz stood a cube in his hand. He handed it to her and she was taking her first look at energon. "What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked looking back to him.

He continued to grin as he went back to the desk and picked up a second cube taking a sip of it. Realizing what he was doing she put hers down off to the side and scooted away from it. "Alex," she looked towards the saboteur. "You're going to have to drink it eventually to keep your energy up." She gave both him and the drink a disgusted look. "I could have Ratchet do it for you." he challenged.

Sending him a glare, she pick the cube back up regarding the drink before brining it to her lips and taking a small sip. Immediately she cringed as the pink liquid ran through her systems, feeling her energy becoming stronger. "That's horrible," she spat rubbing her mouth with a hand. When she heard Jazz laugh she launched the cube at him it, the drink making a mess all over the room and the mech at the same time.

She gave him an innocent look as he glared at her, at the same time the door to the room opened and in stepped Prowl. He gave the room a glance before turning to his roommate and pointed to the mess. "You can clean this up right now. Alex your with me," turning to her. Alex quickly got up and left the room with the black and white mech waving to the third in command on the way out. Once the door had closed though the second in command gave her a reprimanding look.

He was leading her in the direction of the med bay not seeing anyone on their way, which she thought very odd. Prowl went through the doors first before she followed although Alex hid behind him. Ratchet was waiting by one of the berths, his optics on her waiting to give a medical. "You have surprising strength for one who has just awaken from three month's of stasis lock."

Alex peeked out from behind Prowl to look at the medic with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Get over here, so I can check your systems, since I never got the chance yesterday," he growled. Alex already knowing the medic's temper quickly complied. All three were quiet as Ratchet worked, checking over anything and everything he could think of. When he finished ten minutes later he wiped his hands on a cloth. "Your systems are completely functional, except for the low energy levels I'm reading. Have you had enough energon this morning?"

She cringed away from him making disgusted noises. "Enough to know I don't want anymore."

He glared at her before grabbing her by the arm and hauling her off the berth. "I don't care if you don't like it, you are going to drink it even if I have to force you." Prowl followed behind them as Alex struggled to get out of the medics grasp. He continued to drag her towards the rec room and because of her big frame he was starting to show signs of struggle himself. "Now, your just being stubborn." letting her go just outside of the rec room.

The few voices that had drifted out the door stopped and a head popped out, Alex recognizing it as Sideswipe. With a cry she tackled the red mech, sending the two of them to the floor. "What the frag?" Sideswipe cursed as she continued to hug him.

Suddenly, she was yanked off the warrior and came face to face with a pair of baby blue optics. With another cry she tackled the yellow twin and Sunstreaker unprepared for it landed down on his back with a grunt. "I'm so happy to see the both of you again." she said.

Both brothers who were lying side by side, both their mouth's dropped opened gaping up at her. "Alex," they chimed together. She nodded her head looking back and forth between the two of them. When they didn't say anything, she sat up on Sunstreaker's hip emitting a hiss from him.

"Are you two not happy to see me?" she asked not noticing the dark looks that passed between the brothers.

"Come on Alex, allow them up." All three turned to see Prowl and Ratchet at the door to the room having watched the whole thing. "Besides, you still need your energon." The medic was holding a cube of energon in his hand for her. Alex stood up off the yellow warrior and moved slowly towards the two officers. She still hadn't taken it after five minutes and Ratchet was getting a little annoyed. "Take it or I'll do it for you." he threatened.

"But, it's disgusting," she whined turning away from him. "Can't I have like water or something?"

"Do you know what would happen if I mixed water with energon?" retorted the yellow mech.

She gave him a sidelong look. "Does it look like I know?"

Both officers looked at her like she was insane. Ratchet took a step forward. "Does your processor not allow you to hold this kind of information, because if it does not I will have to fix it." She backed up away from the medic bumping into the twins.

"No I'm fine thanks." She hid behind the two warriors who still hadn't said another word to her.

The medic stepped forward two steps still holding the cube. "Then drink." He let out a growl when she shook her head putting the cube down on a near by table. He took a stance each of them was familiar with and then Alex found the twin brothers taking the same stance surprising even her.

"Umm... Ratchet," she spoke uncertainly. "I think it better if you... umm go."

"These two slag heads don't scare me," not taking his eyes off of her. "Now, you will drink the energon and if I have to put these two into stasis lock to get you to do it. Then I will."

"Can't I just... not drink it?"

"NO!" Four different yells came at her. Alex looked between Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"But it's gross." she argued back.

"ARGH!" Ratchet had launched himself at her, only to stop short as both lamborghini brothers plowed into him. The medic landed heavily onto the ground with both the red and yellow mechs on top of him. "SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE I'M GOING TO WELD BOTH OF YOUR AFT'S TO THE CEILING OF MY MED BAY IF YOU DON'T LET ME UP RIGHT NOW."

"Sorry, Ratch, but no one touches our girl." Alex froze when both twins spoke that simple sentence. It seemed that Ratchet didn't understand it, but Prowl did, as he eyed the twins carefully.

Ratchet was yelling his vocalizers off attracting attention from other mech's who one by one began sliding into the room and each one seemed to be staring at her. Alex shied away from their looks not liking all the attention on her all of the sudden. At that moment Sunstreaker looked up and growled loudly when he also noticed all the other mech. Before anyone could blink both brothers were and shielding her from their optics, Alex cling onto their back armor. It was easy to hide behind them, since they were both a bit bigger one she was grateful for.

"All of you back on duty now." Prowl's commanding voice spoke in the room. "Know that each of you who are on duty will be marked for doing so." A lot of muttering broke out as the mech's left leaving the original five in the rec room once again. "Alex," turning to her even though she was still behind the twins. "please drink the energon. I don't want to see you go through the med bay again sick and have to worry my processor over you. We all care for you and we want you to get better."

Alex peeked out behind Sunstreaker gripping his arm a little harder then she thought, looking at Prowl. He was holding the cube of energon in his hand giving her a small smile. Stepping out from behind the wall of twin warriors, she approached the tactician and took the cube from him. A grimace found it's way onto her face, bringing the energon up to her lips and drinking from it. "God, I'm never going to get use to this." she placed the empty cub on the table stepping away from it completely.

"Alex, your going to have to," snapped Ratchet moving towards the door. "You two are going to be in charge of making sure she gets her daily ration." throwing back at the twins. Prowl stayed behind still watching the twins carefully, but did leave after a while only her and the twins left alone.

As soon as Prowl's footsteps died away both twins turned around and looked at her, their optics moving up and down her frame. Alex grew conscious of their gaze just taking small steps away from them, until her back hit the wall. They had advance on her as she was taking those steps back and now surrounded her completely. "What are you doing?" she asked in a small voice. They didn't answer instead Sunstreaker bent his head down never taking his optics off of hers and then his lips covered her.

Alex was frozen as his lips gently massaged hers, then started kissing him back, bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling him closer. She whimpered when he pulled away only to be replaced by another pair of lips that were totally different then the yellow warriors. Her optics came online having not realized that they were off and meet those of Sideswipes. It was his lips on hers now and he was a lot more loving then his brother.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Bet you weren't expecting that, were you!_


	13. Chapter 13

She pulled away, looking back and forth between the two. "I don't understand." Sideswipe looked away from her and at his brother, who inclined his head back.

The red mech looked back at her. "Come on let's talk in private, to open here." He pulled away taking one of her hands and walking out of the room. Sunstreaker followed behind them, Alex feeling his gaze on her all the way to the twin's quarters. Sideswipe typed in the code to it as the door opened and he pulled her through. Sunstreaker followed the door closing and locking behind him as the three sat down on the yellow warriors berth.

Both took a seat on either side of her as Sideswipe began explaining what happened back in the rec room. "Alex, do you remember that one day about four months ago when I was really angry."

Alex thought back to that day when she had wanted to help the red mech out, but wasn't able to because of his brother. "Yes, I wanted to talk with you because you seemed very upset."

"Yes, well the reason why I was upset was because... well Alex I love you. I don't mean in a way I love you as a friend. I love you the way my brother loves you. Ever since you came back to the base I'd find myself at times just staring at you wondering what it would be like to love someone like you. And because Sunny still loves you deeply, what he feels I feel." he stopped and Alex took the time to study him.

She found that like his brother he had a handsome face, one that lit up whenever he smiled or laughed. Alex brought her hand up and gently traced his face, everything from his optics down to his strong chin. His optics had been offline and when she stopped he grabbed a hold of her hand and gazed intently into her own optics. He leaned in, his lips stopping only inches from her own. "I want you to be okay with this and if you want me to go I will. It's your decision." He pulled away and Alex was left a little daze by his sudden departure. Her gaze switched to those of his brother's who was looking at her with hope.

A smile found it's way onto her face as she turned back to Sideswipe, yanking him down and kissing him. He was surprised at first, but then after a second or two he started to kiss back. Two sets of hands were placed on her, one in front and the other behind, her whole frame shaking. Sideswipe pulled away and Sunstreaker took his place while the red mech started nipping on her neck cables. She arched when one of their hands found a sensitive cable in her side a small whimper coming out.

Sunstreaker pulled away and also nipped at her neck cables while both brothers hands continued to find those sensitive spots on her form. A moan came from her left bringing her optics online seeing Sideswipe gripping tightly onto her arm, which was gently caressing his thigh. Her hands seemed to have had a mind of their own as one was on each of the brothers. If they were giving her this kind of attention then she might as well have returned the attention.

Internal fans were working hard to keep their systems cool, hers more then the other two since they were touching her at the same time. Sunstreaker brought her forward giving her a searing kiss as he laid down bringing her on top of him. Sideswipe followed crawling on top of her frame and digging his hands once again into her finding spots that made noise come out of her. Underneath her, the yellow mech broke the kiss and again went down to her neck while his hands also went over her frame. She buried her head into the side of his neck gripping onto him tightly as they continued to bring up sensations she had never experienced before.

The warnings flashing across her vision told her she was close to overload and when one of them tweaked a very sensitive spot she cried out, bringing both brothers down with her. When she brought her optics back online, it was to find Sunstreaker in front of her and his brother behind her. The yellow mech was looking at her and she gave him a smile before snuggling deeper into the both of them, their arms wrapping tightly around her.

When Alex online her optics it was to find she was alone in the twins quarters, sitting up and looking around. Standing she moved towards their desk where a cube of energon sat along with a datapad. Picking up the datapad she read the message the two left her, saying that they had patrol and that they see her later. For now they wanted her to drink the energon and just take it easy. Grimacing, she drank the energon if a few gulps, placing it back on the desk and sinking back down onto the berth. Ratchet has order her not to do anything to much since she was just over coming the drastic ordeal of getting a spark.

Looking around the room she saw a big screen TV. up on the wall picking up the remote and turning it on. Flipping through the channels she found absolutely nothing to watch. Just as she was about to turn it off again, something caught her optics below the TV. and she moved to it. Gently she picked up a remote control and looked at it before turning to the console, pushing a button to turn it on. Mesmerized she began pressing buttons and was soon trapped in the world of video games.

* * *

Sunstreaker grumbled as yet again Ratchet contacted him for the hundredth demanding to know where Alex was. He or his brother hadn't had a slagging clue since they both left her in recharge this morning. Both were out on patrol at the moment and they didn't think Alex knew how to work the com links yet. His brother Sideswipe was just as worried about Alex as much as he was, feeling the concern going through their connection. They only had a few more miles to go before they were back at the base and could find out what happened to Alex, until then they and Ratchet would just have to wait.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hit the brakes hard at the entrance to the base quickly transforming and running inside. Once at their door Sideswipe quickly hit the code, diving in with his brother right behind him. Both stopped however, when they saw Alex sitting in front of their TV. her attention totally glued to it. What got them though was the fact that she was playing their game console.

"Alex," They watched as she jumped, the controller dropping from her hands and down onto the floor.

"Your back," she gasped standing up, moving away from everything. Their optics were kept on the TV. screen, which she looked back at confused. "What? Was I not allowed to play it?"

Sideswipe turned back to her gaping. "You beat my high score. How?"

She shrugged not understanding what was wrong with that. "I don't know I was just playing. So how was patrol?" asking as she turned off the game and television.

They quickly forgot about the game as Sunstreaker took a step towards her. "You were suppose to report to Ratchet over six hours ago." Alex let out a cry and was out of the room, faster then they thought possible. By the time the two reached the med bay she was already finished with her medical scans and was getting a talking to by the medic. A wrench flew by both the brothers' head and they were staring at the medic in horror.

"Don't think I don't know what you two did to her last night, since my scanners are still working. I told you to take it easy on her, but oh no," throwing his hands up in the air as he advanced towards them. "you just had to go and interface with her. Do you know what could have happened if she had a relapse. Alex could have been offline completely."

Both brothers looked sheepish, while Alex just shook her head at the medic. "Ratchet, I'm fine and I'm still here you know." He turned around and glared at her, something she brushed off moving to stand next to her lovers. "They didn't hurt me and you just told me that my systems are fully functional."

"That's not what I meant," he snapped. Ratchet took a step away the three watching as his temper deflated a little. "Just please be careful, I don't want to see her getting hurt."

Sideswipe wrapped his right arm around her, reassuring the medic. "Don't worry Ratchet, my brother and I will do anything to make sure she's safe."

Alex angered shoved the red twin away. "I'm still here you know," snapping at the three and walking out of the med bay. The twins ran out after her, to find that she had already disappeared from the hallways. Each split up heading in the opposite directions to go and find her.

In the meantime Alex walked through the base to try and find either Prowl or Jazz whom she knew were both on duty. She first tried both of their offices, but found each empty so headed for the control room, where most officers always were. Stepping inside she spotted Blaster, Ironhide each sitting at a computer that were not currently displaying anything important at the moment. Spotting Prowl and Jazz in another part of the control room, she made her way over taking a seat next to Jazz.

"How ya doing Alex?" asked the silver mech without looking at her.

She didn't answer his question instead asking one of her own. "Do you think I'm weak?"

The question surprised both him and Prowl, as both of their heads turn to look at her. "What makes you say that Alex?" asked a confused Prowl.

Looking away from them she answered. "Because, everyone's treating me like I am. Ratchet, keeps running medical scanners over me everyday and I'm not even on a duty roster for at least two months."

Jazz placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "We just want to make sure nothing happens in case you do something to that could kill."

"I've already slept with the twins, what more could I do." Both Prowl and Jazz mouths dropped open when she said that.

"WHAT?" the two roared drawing the attention of Ironhide and Blaster. The two watched silently as Alex tried to calm down the now hysterical second and third commanders.

"You two are being ridiculous," she huffed as Prowl stood and began pacing back and forth. Jazz shot her a shut up look before turning back to his friend.

The tactician stopped and looked at her. "I thought you liked Sunstreaker."

She shook her head. "I love him."

"Sideswipe?"

"I love him too, can't I be with both?" Jazz and Prowl looked at one another. "Look, what's the big deal, they haven't done me any harm."

Prowl took a seat on her other side, while Jazz remained where he was. "Alex, it's not a big deal, but with the twins being who they are we..."

"Just don't want to see you hurt." the saboteur picked up. "They are front line fighters, meaning first into battle and last out. Numbers of time we had thought we would loose them completely. If one was to die the other would follow."

"What we're trying to say Alex," Prowl started again. "is that if they were to die then..." again he trailed off. But Alex already got his meaning and she suddenly felt very afraid. Not for her sake, but for the sake of her two lovers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. What would happen if she were to lose them both, dyeing on the battle field. As if realizing that they could both die she jumped and ran out of the room ignoring both officers shouts for her to come back.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Hehe again bet you weren't expecting that! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay so I had a few minutes to post this chapter here. For some reason it didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I had to get Alex to understand I guess. Thanks for all the reviews in the last and I'll try to answer them again soon. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"So you are completely metal?" The question was asked at Alex, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Mikeala let out a sigh as she smacked her boyfriend Sam upside the head. The girl then shook her head and shot an apologetic look at Alex, who was hiding her snickers behind her hand.

Alex was currently sitting on the medical berth inside the med bay, as Ratchet ran a few diagnostics checks over her. It had been almost a full week since she had had a life changing experience. She had already had a very long and exhausting talk with her stepmother Christy. To say that it didn't go very well was an understatement.

At first Christy saw Alex's body and fell to the ground crying. Even though Alex wasn't her real daughter, Christy still accepted her as one of her children. Alex who had come on for the delivery of her body, watched sadly. It was decided between Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Colonel Lennox that her being changed into a gigantic robot was to remain a top secret.

The men who had come with her on the mission was told that she had died sometime during the night. They had asked questions of course, but all the information they had received was heart failure. The autobot's could tell that they didn't believe them, but it was the best they could come up to the truth.

It was also decided during that time, that Colonel Lennox would pull all human personal from the base. All but Sam and Mikeala, due to them being the spokesmen between the humans of earth and the autobots. Optimus Prime had agreed and wished Lennox luck on finding out who was the source of the leak. They never received word on which it was that was doing so, but the autobot's had other matters to attend to.

"What it was a simple question?" Sam said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yes Sam it is, but not when you've asked it 50 times already."

"Make that 52 times," Ratchet grunted as he pulled away from his scan on Alex. He shot a small glare at the human boy who looked back sluggishly. "Ask it again and I'll kick you out of the med bay." He looked away from the boy and up at Alex. "Your clean, now scat I have work to do and make sure you get another energon cube."

Alex pouted but hoped off the table placing her hand down for her friends and exited out of the med bay. She made towards the rec room, which only had one other occupant in it, Bumblebee. Alex placed the two teens down on the table with him before heading over to the energon dispenser.

She then went back to the table and sat down across from the yellow camaro who waved happily.

"Hello Bumblebee, how are you?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm good, how are you doing?" He asked back.

"Annoyed by Ratchet's constant check ups but otherwise just fine."

Bumblebee gave a few small chuckles. "Yes he can a bit persistent, but he means well."

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she continued to sip her energon.

"So are you going to get a name like theirs as well?" asked Sam waving a hand at Bumblebee.

Alex placed her cube down before answering. "Prowl has thought it wise to do so to keep me protected from the decepticons. They have gotten word that a new autobot had arrived, but they don't know who it is."

"So what is your new name?" Mikeala asked this time.

"Nightfire," Bumblebee spoke before she could. They all looked towards him before Alex nodded her head once again in agreement.

"Who came up with that name?" Sam asked curious.

"Jazz did actually. I have no idea where that name came from, but then again Jazz ain't exactly… normal I guess is the right word." Alex said shaking her head.

"Of course I'm not, I was dropped on my head a few times when I was a sparkling," a familiar voice spoke up making them all jump.

Alex looked over her shoulder and spotted Jazz standing in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed. He had a smile on his lips and his visor was glowing brightly in amusement.

Alex turned back around and drank the rest of her energon as Jazz pulled up a seat at the table. "Hello you two," he greeted Sam and Mikeala. They waved back as Jazz turned back to Alex still with his smile. "So what are you four talking about?" he asked looking between them.

Sam was first to speak. "The name you had come up for Alex. Why Nightfire?"

The four turned to Jazz who did not drop the smile as he answered the question. "Because it's a beautiful name and she's a beautiful femme."

If Alex could have blushed she would have, but she was thankful for robot's not being able to. However Jazz must have read the look in her face as he laughed, his visor brightening.

Once Jazz had calmed his laughing a little did he speak again. "So has Ratchet cleared you for an alt mode yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No he hasn't yet."

"Have you chosen any specific mode you want?" he asked again, the others listening curiously.

"No haven't really looked at anything yet to tell you the truth. But I know I want a car mode, just unsure of which model."

"Why not get one like the twins?" Sam asked.

Alex gave a small laugh. "They said the same thing."

"Well they are very sleek alt modes," came Sideswipe's voice as he claimed the last seat at the table.

The others turned to look at him, noticing a devious smile on his lips. Alex narrowed her optics at him. "What did you do this time Sideswipe?" she asked cautiously.

The smile on his face dropped a little. "Now who says I did anything." The tone in which he used made each of them believe that he obviously did something and was hiding with them.

Their suspicion was answered when in step a murderous looking Ironhide. The black weapon specialist looked at each figure, before his optics locked onto the red mech.

That's when the others noticed that Ironhide's guns were out, but something white was dripping slowly from the inside of each gun. Each turned to look at Sideswipe who was looking at Ironhide with a big grin.

"You are so slagged Sideswipe. This is the last time you mess with my cannons and when I get done with you, you won't know what hit you," growled Ironhide, slowly advancing on the red hellion.

In a flash Sideswipe was up and bounding to the side, Ironhide leaping to catch the red mech. Sides slipped through the black mech's reach and dashed out of the rec room with Ironhide thundering after him.

"SIDESWIPE GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE AND I'LL TEAR YOU APART SO BADLY NOT EVEN RATCHET CAN PIECE YOU BACK TOGETHER." Ironhide's yell reverberated through the hallway.

The others in the room sat looking at the doorway before turning to look at Alex. She looked between the four and then shrugged. "What? I'm not his babysitter."

Not to long after she said that did Sunstreaker walk through the doorway and taking up the vacated seat of Sideswipe. They all turned to look at him and he raised his hand. "Hey, I was in no way apart of my brothers prank. As if I would lower myself that far and with Ironhide. No, I rather save my paint thanks."

Alex shook her head at his egocentric attitude, rolling her optics up at him. "You can always redo your paint Sunny." She spoke.

He turned and looked at her. "Yes, but I just did this coat of paint not 2 days ago, I'm not about to let it ruin that quickly."

* * *

Alex ignored his answer back and looked down at the table, something coming up on her mind. She thought back to what Prowl and Jazz has said two weeks prior to now.

The twins were brothers, born from the same spark that had split in two when they were sparked. Ratchet had explained more of it to her, when she had asked him during one of the check ups. He had given her a long hard look, before taking a seat on the berth next to her and began telling her of them.

He had explained that the sparking of twins was rare on Cybertron; only a handful had been put on records. Ratchet had only met the twins when they first came to the autobot unit. He had never met a pair of them before, because they were so rare.

In some of the records that were told of the other twins, Ratchet had read that each twin had died. He explained that one of the twins was badly injured in battle and soon his spark no longer pulsed. His brother who had been uninjured during the battle suddenly dropped dead, his body graying.

It had taken the medics some time to realize why the healthier twin had died. Because of their spilt spark, if one shall die the other shall follow even in death.

Ratchet had told her all that he had learned of sparked twins and a new worry had settled over Alex. She worried for them both, now more then ever. She would have been devastated if both of them leaved her like that.

Neither of the twins knew of her knowledge of them and the cons of them being twins. They had noticed how closed off she kind of seemed, not really answering questions they had asked. Some of the questions they had asked, she only shook her head and walked away. Alex could tell she was worrying them, but they didn't know how to confront her when they didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed one of her own. She looked at the black hand that held hers and followed it up until she was looking into Sunstreaker's optics.

"What?" she asked curious.

He gave a small glare and stood up out of his chair, still not letting go of her hand. "Let's go, we need to talk," he growled, dragging her out of her own chair.

Alex didn't even try to protest as he pulled her out of the rec room, giving a small wave to the others who were watching. Sunstreaker continued to pull her along through the hallways, other mechs moving out of the warrior's way. Alex had given apologetic looks to them as she was pulled past.

Sunstreaker pounded the code to their quarter's panel, the door sliding open with a hiss. He pulled her through, both noticing that Sideswipe was lounging on his bed.

"I thought you were running from Ironhide?" asked Sunny as he locked the door behind him.

Sideswipe shrugged. "I gave him the slip and am hiding out in here for a while. What are you two up too?" he asked instead.

Sunstreaker pulled Alex closer to him and made her sit down on his berth, folding his arms across his chest. "I think it's time you talked Alex. Something is obviously bothering you and both Sides and I are worried for you."

This had caught Sides attention as he stood up and stood besides his brother a curious look on his face. Alex looked back and forth between the two brothers, knowing they had a right to know what was bothering her.

She leaned back against the wall and looked down at the berth. "I'm worried about the two of you." She spoke quietly.

The brothers exchanged glances, Sunny's arms coming uncrossed. Then each took a seat on either side next to her. "What are you worried about?" Sideswipe asked.

"About losing the both of you," she said. "Ratchet explained to me about the sparks you share with each other. He also told me what would happen if one of you were to die. I don't know what I would do if I lost the both of you like that."

"Primus Alex, is that what has been bugging you for the past week?" Sideswipe asked. She nodded her head still looking down at the berth. "Primus that wasn't funny Alex."

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Who says anything about being funny Sideswipe. I'm being serious."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "That's not what I meant. I thought that you were hurt, like something had gone wrong in your system."

Alex took her optics offline and let a sigh. "No, if something like that would have happened I would have told you both right away. But what I'm talking about is different Sides. You and Sunny," turning to look at the yellow mech. "are sharing the same spark. How can you sit there so calm, while I'm talking about this?"

She had stood up by this time and was facing them both as they exchanged another glance between the two of them. Sunstreaker was first to stand up and place a hand on her shoulder. "Because we have had time to accept what we have also been told."

"But how can you be okay with this? I mean how can you not think about this?"

Sunstreaker placed both of his hands onto her shoulders. "Alex please listen to me. Both Sides and I have had stellar cycles to cope with this issue."

"Yes, it scares the both of us to lose one another," Sides picked up as she turned to look at him. He stood and came up besides his brother. "But we have learned to accept it as a part of our lives." He finished, but then a smile lit up his face. "Plus Ratchet would slag us if we ever did something like that."

Alex let a smile grace her lips as she reached out for the red lambo, who swooped in and stole a kiss from her. She returned the kiss until he pulled away and was replaced by his brother Sunny.

When the two separated Alex looked towards the door of the twins quarters, which opened to admit an angry looking Ratchet. Behind him stood Prowl as well as Ironhide, who had a sneer on his face.

Alex and Sunstreaker looked towards Sideswipe, who for once was not smiling at being caught by his prank. The red mech seemed frozen in his spot as the CMO and tactician stepped into the room.

Sideswipe finally moved trying to get in behind his brother and Alex, but Ratchet had pounced. The yellow and red mech fell to the ground with the medic pinning a struggling Sides trying to get him off.

"I don't think so Sideswipe," grinned Ratchet. "This time I will teach you to put marshmallows in Ironhide's guns."

With that said the medic stood up, dragging the still struggling and yelling Sideswipe behind him. Ironhide who had been waiting outside the room followed eagerly, wanting to see the torment that the red prankster was going to get.

Prowl continued to stay in the twins quarters noticing that looks on both Sunstreaker's and Alex's faces. "Do not worry, no harm will come to him I can promise you that."

He stepped closer and held out a datapad to Alex who took it. "Report to Optimus's office tomorrow at 0800 hours. Make sure you bring Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with you, for this concerns them as well." giving a look towards the yellow lambo.

Alex inclined her head. "I will, no worries." Giving him a small smile.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Once again thanks for all the reviews and keep it p so I can keep adding to this story. It will get better from here on out, I promise!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, _Prowl/Jazz

**Disclaimer:**_ Transformers belong to Hasbro_

_Okay so I got over a long bot of writers block and have finally posted the next two chapters. Yay, enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Alex stood outside Optimus Primes office, with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just behind her. She was slightly apprehensive about going in, because she wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. A small nudge from behind her made Alex look towards the twins, Sideswipe giving her a small smile and placing his hand upon her back.

Inside the office, there was Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Prowl and the leader Optimus Prime each waiting for the three.

The door closed behind Sideswipe as he was the last to enter, the two warriors leaning against the wall furthest away from everyone else. Alex however stood next to Jazz who gave her a friendly grin one she returned before looking to Prowl.

It was Prime however who spoke first. "Alex, I have had many reports from Ratchet telling me of the progress you have made. At first all of us here, not including the twins," indicating the two at the back. "didn't think it was a good idea to give you any kind of training, instead to have you do other work."

"Darn right it isn't." growled Sunstreaker, his brother nudging him to be quiet. The yellow lamborghini glowered, but didn't say anything further, so Optimus continued.

"But then it came to our concern that if you were in need to defend yourself, you wouldn't know how to. So, with the permission of Ratchet we will be training you in combat, weapon firing and other areas, in order to defend yourself should the need arise."

"WHAT?" roared Sunstreaker angered greatly. "SHE SHOULD NOT BE TRAINING AT ALL, BECAUSE EVENTUALLY SHE'LL BE PUT OUT IN THE FIELD TO FIGHT."

"SUNSTREAKER!" snapped both Alex and Sideswipe at the same time.

Optimus quickly spoke before a shouting match could start. "I assure you Sunstreaker that we will not be putting her out in the field, since Ratchet will be using her as an assistant to him." The yellow twins anger deflated a little but was still eyeing the officers critically as if they were going to throw her to the decepticon's in a second.

"We would not be doing this if it meant endangering Alex's life, which is why she will be training with Ratchet in helping him in the med bay. Do not make the mistake that you are the only one who cares for Alex, Sunstreaker. Everyone of us would die to save her life if we could." Optimus finished looking at the yellow mech, who only stared back a scowl set on his face.

The semi turned away and back to Alex, who seemed rather angry, but was trying to remain calm on the outside. He addressed her. "Each day you will meet with one of your respected officers and train with them, until we see fit to release you. Prowl will be teaching you tactic's for battle situation, should the need arise when you fight. Jazz will be teaching you sabotage and how to come and go without being detected or heard. Ironhide will be teaching you how to use different weapons and then determine what type of weapons to get you. Both Ratchet and Wheeljack will be working with you on medics and learning all you can for self repair to save your life or those of a fellow autobots."

Optimus shot a quick glance at the twins before looking away. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be teaching you how to do battle, if you find yourself in hand to hand combat. These two are our best warriors we have and would there for be suitable for teaching to fight back against your opponent. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I be able to use techniques I was taught when I was human?" she asked

"If it means coming out alive, then use them. Anything else?" he pressed.

Alex took a minute to look over the mech's present before realizing something suddenly. "What about you, what will you be teaching me? You said all the officers would be teaching me something. You are an officer, so will you be teaching me something?"

He held up a hand to her stopping any other questions she had. "Alex, you are a quick learner, which will be good. Yes, I will be teaching you something as well, but it is not of importance right now." When it was clear he was not going to say anything more she nodded her head, which he returned with an incline of his head.

The tactician handed her a datapad. "I've made you a schedule for when you are to meet each of us." he explained as she read over the pad. Ratchet and Wheeljack were the first on her list right after this meeting ended. Tomorrow, she would be with Ironhide for half the day, then with Prowl the other half. The day following, it was training with the twins for the whole day and then a day of training with Jazz the next. From there on it would alternate from day to day with the mechs. Still reading over the list she spotted Optimus Prime's name at the end of the month and the same at the end of every month.

Alex looked up at Prime. "Why am I only meeting with you once a month?" she asked

"Because what I will teach you is different then what you would learn through tactics or weapons." Alex nodded her head as Optimus spoke once again. "I believe from now on that you are to be known as Nightfire. With the threat of decepticon's out there it would be best if they did not know you were once the human Alex."

Again she nodded her head. "If it is for the best, then that is fine with me."

"Then, I welcome you Nightfire." He finished.

"Thank you, I should probably go with Ratchet and Wheeljack right now to start working." With that she turned towards the two as they began making their way out of the office. However, before she could leave a hand reached and grabbed hers, turning to see that it belong to Sunstreaker. Still angered from earlier she glared at him pulling back a fist and connected it with the front of his face. The yellow warrior staggered back a few steps clutching at his slightly dented face, surprise written all over it. "Do not presume to think I am defenseless." With that she turned and once again followed after the medic and engineer who were both having trouble holding in their laughter.

Once inside the med bay Ratchet disappeared into one of his storage rooms for a few minutes then returning with a box in hand. "This, is full of medical journals and datapads that I would like you to read." the medic explained. He placed the box on a counter pulled a few of the datapads and journals out, handing them over to her. "We're just going to start you out with simple repairs."

"Like repairing a fuel line," she suggested.

"Yes, very good. Optimus was right, you are a fast learner." Ratchet praised her. Nightfire gave him a smile before grabbing one of the datapads and began reading it. It wasn't long when footsteps sounded outside the med bay doors as they came inside. "On the berth." Ratchet's voice commanded. Nightfire watched out of the corner of her optics as the yellow mech Sunstreaker sat up on the berth as the medic set up to pound out his dent face.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to finish as he began cleaning the tools he used as Sunstreaker left the bay. He stopped however, moving towards Nightfire, who still hadn't looked at him. His hand came up and grabbed a held of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I never think of you as defenseless." With that he leaned down and kissed her, with a little force but still gentle enough not to hurt her. He pulled away before she could return it, leaving her alone once again with the medic and engineer.

* * *

Later when Nightfire was released she grabbed a cube of energon from the rec room and made her way to the twins quarters. She considered it her room as well, since she practically lived there. Prowl had given her own room down the officers hallway, but she spent most of her time with her lovers. Typing in the code she waited for the door to open, then stepped through only to find Sideswipe in the room watching TV. He turned it off, standing up off the berth and taking the datapads to place them on the desk. Nightfire smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her, making her relax against him.

He led her backwards sitting down on the berth as she straddled him, holding him as close as possible. After the incident of her fear for losing them, the three had talked it over. The twins had reassured her that they would do everything in their power to make it back to her no matter what. The fear was still there, but it wasn't as big as before. Pulling out of the kiss Nightfire smiled at him, getting up to grab one of the datapads to begin reading again. She made herself comfortable using Sideswipes lap as a pillow, while he turned the TV back on to watch again.

About two hours later he turned it off, while she set the datapad on the desk. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around and nibbling on her neck cables. Moaning, she took one hand and gently traced his left thigh, caressing a wire that had him kicking out his leg unconsciously. "You know I can't resist you when you do that," he whispered into the sensitive audio receptors of hers. But right now, Sideswipe was slowly driving her crazy when one hand came up and caressed one of her doorwings.

It was a shock to all autobot's after finding an alt mode that she transformed into. That wasn't what surprised them; it was the fact that doorwings came when she transformed back. Ratchet and Wheeljack couldn't explain it since; the engineer was the one to build her frame, not even using extra material. Prowl had to teach Nightfire how to walk with them, since she was slightly top heavy with the extra weight. It didn't take long to get the hang of it only to find they were really sensitive, like the tactician had pointed out.

Both brothers liked them though, earning non-existent sounds from her when they interfaced together. Right now Sideswipe was being rewarded with some of those sounds as he slipped a finger down into her joints. Nightfire moved her doorwings up allowing him to get his fingers deeper, a soft purring coming from her. He pulled away suddenly, leaving her very frustrated. "What did you do that for," grinding her dental plates together.

Chuckling, he turned Nightfire around, leaning down to kiss her lips. "You know how much I like to tease."

She pulled away glaring at him. "Yes, but that makes me all the more dangerous."

A grin came across his lips. "Why not show me then?" again this was whispered into her receptors. He went back to the joint where the doorwings meet, gripping to him tightly as her knees buckled. Sideswipe picked her up and waited till she adjusted her doorwings into a comfortable position then placing Nightfire on the berth. He climbed on top kissing, nibbling and stroking sensitive cables.

The both of them were offline from hitting overload a little while later, when Sunstreaker came in finally off duty. Taking one look at the pair on the berth he moved towards it and climbed in behind Nightfire who snuggled up against him. "'Night Sunny, 'night Sides." they heard her mumble.

"'Night Nightfire," both brothers returned before powering their systems down for recharge.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belong to Hasbro_

_Another chapter!  
_

* * *

"Block the punch," Sunstreaker instructed. Nightfire was in the training room, learning to fight Sideswipe being her opponent while his brother guided her. At the moment the two fighters sported large dents and scratches on their bodies, but nothing to damaging. Ratchet was also in the room overseeing the fighting, even though it wasn't heavy. He was there yesterday when she began firing weapons with Ironhide who taught her the differences in the many weapons he owned.

Right now though, Nightfire was getting her aft kicked by the red lamborghini after a particularly big scratch to the side of his helm. She didn't think he would get to mad about it, since he had other scratches on him that were much worse. Sunstreaker was yelling at her to fight back and Ratchet was also yelling for Sideswipe to stop. Their voices were becoming too much for her to cope with as she shut down her audio receptors, before firing back at the red warrior.

As he was reeling back to punch her, she made a small side step bringing up her right leg and nailing Sides in the head with it. Momentarily stunned he stood there, just as a second kick to his knees sent him to the ground. This time it was her who was punching the mech only stopping when the powerful hands of Sunstreaker gripped her tightly. "Let it go," he said once the receptor's wee back on. "He's down you've beaten him."

Nightfire shook her head to clear it looking down at Sideswipe then behind to his brother. "What happened?" she asked.

"You let your anger take control," explained Sunstreaker. Nightfire looked to the red warrior, Ratchet already working on repairs to him.

"How did I do that?" asking as she knelt down next to her lover. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She smiled back, kissing the side of his face turning back to Sunstreaker.

Ratchet was the one to speak though. "It's the programming Wheeljack did on your systems. He made you into a warrior, like these two. Your first instinct is to fight back until your enemy is dead. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you two are going to have to teach her how to control it, so it doesn't get out of hand."

Sideswipe smiled up at her. "Don't worry, she'll be better then Sunny," he joked. Nightfire laughed hearing Sunstreaker growl promising his brother pain when the medic was done. When Ratchet finished the repairs to both of them, he left the training room leaving the three alone. At the moment NIghtfire was checking over the repairs to Sideswipe who kept insisting that he was perfectly okay, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Finally, getting tired of it he grabbed both of her hands, securing them roughly behind her back.

*BOOM*

The blast that occurred shook the base badly, Nightfire landing in the lap of Sunstreaker. He quickly set her upright just as Optimus Primes voice spoke. "All autobots prepare for battle." Both brothers stood quickly, but were prevented from moving as Nightfire held onto their hands tightly, her face nothing but worry. Sunstreaker gently cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her long and hard putting as much love into it as he could. Cries outside the training room made him pull away and he was out the door while Sideswipe stayed behind for his own kiss.

A second blast had them breaking apart as the red twin ran out as well calling back over his shoulder to her, to go help Ratchet. Nightfire stood there for a minute, but then quickly took control of herself as she rushed through the hallways intent on getting to the med bay. Once inside it was to find the place in a horrible mess. Equipment, supplies and tools littered the floor and the medic was quickly trying to right some of the more heavy stuff. Alex went over and helped him heave up a monitor setting it back on the table, before heading to a cabinet that was knocked over.

The two of them plus First Aid worked fast to get everything out of the way that wasn't damaged or broken. Nightfire was just picking up the last surgical equipment, when the first wounded mech walked in, Tracks cradling his arm to his side. She watched as Ratchet quickly patched him up, before the firebird was up and out of the bay.

"Nightfire," she turned to the yellow hummer. "Clean as many of the tools as you can, they need to be sterilized before others come in." Nodding her head she quickly complied, gathering the tools that were in a pile on the counter, washing the fast. She had just finished setting up a tray of necessary equipment, when three autobot's entered, two of them supporting the third.

It was Bluestreak who seemed to have taken a shot directly into the chest. Hound placed him on the berth while Trailbreaker left to go fight again. "Took a shot meant for Prime, but not before getting off a few of his own." Ratchet wasn't paying him any attention as he worked to save the young gunner, pulling apart the armor protecting his chest, finding a big mess underneath it all.

"Get me some new wires Nightfire, I'm going to have to replace a few," said the medic, not looking up from his work. Ducking into the storage room, she found what she was looking for coming out and placing the needed wires on the table and then moving out of his way.

Other mech's began to come in, Nightfire going to take a look at them since both medics were busy saving Bluestreak. Jazz was in there, sporting a small energon leak which she quickly patched up as he ran out of the bay, shouting thanks as he did so. Mirage had a much more bigger leak, one she was not sure how to fix, but didn't have to worry as Wheeljack walked in then. He took over and patched the spy up, before telling those in the bay that the decepticon's had retreated. The only real causality was Bluestreak, whom was still getting repaired by Ratchet and First Aid.

Wheeljack worked with Nightfire as other mech's one by one came in to get fuel lines fixed up or dents and scratches repaired. Prowl had come in with a nasty gash on one of his doorwings, and she could hear the pain he was in. She took off his pain receptors per Wheeljack and worked sufficiently to repair the wing with as much care as she could. Once finished though, the tactician thanked her as he flexed the wing experimentally. A few other mech's followed the second in command, but Alex had not seen a sign of the twins.

The sound of their voices though made her turn towards the doorway, both stepping in and she was able to access the damage they had sustained. Both were in need of a good paint job, energon dripping from Sideswipes left shoulder. Sunstreaker had energon leaking from his side and scratches were everywhere on the two of them. They each took a berth to themselves as she began work on the yellow twin, while Wheeljack worked on the red.

By the time the two warriors were finished, Ratchet had repaired all of Bluestreak leaving him on the berth in recharge. The medic came over an inspected her work on the leak she had found in Sunstreaker's side. "Very good," he praised. "You would make a fine medic one day."

"Thanks Ratchet," she said starting to clean up the mess she made. The twins had been kicked out of the med bay, much to their protest of helping and Ratchet telling them there was more the enough in his bay to do so.

It took a while to get everything back in order, but finally Nightfire was allowed to leave, Ratchet practically kicking her out the door saying she earned her rest. Quickly, she ran through the hallways towards the twin's quarters where they were waiting for her. Once inside they swept her up into a big hug as she held onto them afraid they would disappear if she let go.

All three tumbled onto the berth, holding and kissing one another, not a inch of space between them. Sunstreaker was the first to break the otherwise quiet room, his arm wound tightly around her body. Her body laid half on top of him and the other half on Sideswipe, his chest being used as her pillow. She was feeling the heat being radiated off the red mech's spark, turning her optics on to look at the yellow twin.

"What would you say to bonding with the both of us?" Shocked all Nightfire could do was stare at the mech, while Sideswipe smacked him on the side of the head.

"Sunny, she's not ready for that yet," the mech underneath her growled.

Sunny sat up, trying not to dislodge her any. "Sides you feel the same way though."

"Of course, but I still think it's to soon to ask Nightfire that yet." Sides was rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Nightfire?" asked Sunstreaker turning to her with hope.

Reaching up her hand she cupped his chin bringing his head down and kissing him slowly, basking in his love. When she pulled away did she answer him. "Sides is right Sunny, I'm not ready for that yet." His face fell, but she never let go of him. "but when the time feels right I will gladly bond with the both of you." His face brightened again. "Until then just enjoy what you have now."

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, giving one of the cables there a playful nip, making her squirm. "Don't worry, I enjoy you no matter what."

* * *

The three of them didn't appear until halfway through the next day, exhausted from the fight and their nightly activity. By the time she stumbled into Jazz's office, sporting yellow and red paint streaks, the saboteur took pity on her and sent her back to recharge. He just made her promise before she left to work hard the next time she was schedule to meet him. She promised stumbling back out the door and towards the quarters, slipping instantly into recharge upon laying down on it. The two brothers came in a little while later, being cautious not to wake her as each slept on either side of her.

By the end of a few weeks Nightfire was given her first gun by Ironhide, which happened to be a plasma gun. Her aim was deadly accurate with the gun, taking out target after target with it. What was better though was that Wheeljack was making a pair of plasma guns to be mounted to her frame in case she ever needed them for battle. Nightfire had endured a lot from the officers as they continued to teach her the ways of an autobot. She found out that she enjoyed a lot of what they had taught her.

With Ratchet and Wheeljack, she liked being a medic in way because she was able to help repair and save the lives of her fellow mechs. With Prowl she was able to plan missions to help win the war with the decepticons. Jazz's job was also very helpful, being able to sneak around the base despite being bigger in size then the silver mech. But most of the times she was able to be as quiet as possible without anyone hearing her.

On one such occasion he had a small mission for her, one she thought would be impossible until she tried it that is. The saboteur had practically dared her to paint Sunstreaker pink while in the wash racks. It took her some time to think on how to do it, but in the end she did so. She took his paint from its place in the desk and slid into the wash rack with him. It took all of about five minutes for her to paint him, at the same time they both interfaced.

The yellow lamborghini's yell could be heard on the other side of the base, where of course she was being congratulated by Jazz for pulling it off. It took some time for Sunstreaker to forgive her for the incident, but eventually he let it slide, but not before getting both her and the third in command back for it.

Ironhide was very helpful in teaching her how to take apart and put the weapons back together, along with shooting them. The twins were always up for a good fight and often she would come out worse for wear then they did. She was actually proud of herself at one time, when she pinned Sideswipe down then doing the same to his brother who wasn't prepared for it.

However, the end of the month was coming and that meant her meeting with Prime. Neither her, Sunny or Sides could figure out what it was that he wanted to teach her. But she would soon find out.

Currently, she was laying on hers and the twins berth watching as the brothers battled each other in their video game. Apparently, they were playing Halo 3 and it seemed that Sideswipe was winning, but only by a small margin. Sunstreaker tossed his controller down on the ground in anger as once again the red twin blew up his player. Said twin was laughing himself silly and Nightfire could see Sunstreaker was getting ready to pounce on him. Decision made, she leapt up off the berth and tackling the big yellow mech, the two sliding a few inches.

"What the slag?" he cursed as she straddled his waist a predatory grin set on her face. Instead of answering him, she leaned down and began to nip at his neck cables. He fell limp a moan coming out of his vocalizer as his engine revved body temperature going up a degree or two. Nightfire inched a hand down along his chest, slipping it under his armor and was greatly rewarded for the move. His own hands gripped tightly onto her hips keeping her in place as she continued to tease him.

"Pl..lease." momentarily startled Nightfire pulled to look at him, seeing the desperation in his optics. Neither of them had brought up the subject of bonding for almost two weeks. Now though Sunstreaker brought it up she was up and out the door, before either brother could stop her. She headed in the one direction where she hoped he was still awake. Lightly rapping on his door, she waited until it opened until the visor mech popped his head out with a grin.

"What can I do for ya Nightfire?" he asked

"Can... can I talk to you?" asked Nightfire stand there shuffling her feet.

He stepped back to allow her in, the door closing behind her. He indicated for her to take a seat on the berth sitting down on her other side when she did so. "Now, what's a matter?"

Not knowing where to start, she decided to go to the beginning when Sunstreaker first asked her the question. After that the words started flowing from her and Jazz listened quietly until the end. When she finished he looked taken aback by all that she had said neither saying a word a good ten minutes. "Jazz, please say something," she pleaded.

He laughed softly, rubbing his head with one hand. "Well, I don't really know what to say to be honest with ya. I've never actually been through something like this before to tell you the truth. Back on Cybertron, with the war and all it was hard to find someone I loved, much less bond with them. A few of those who I did love ended up dead a day or two later. I mean I'm happy that you found someone, or two someone's actually," his grin in place. "but I just don't know much about that. I'm sure Ratchet will know more about it then I do."

"What about Prowl?" asking, hoping to stay clear of the medic.

He sensed her unease of approaching the medic and shook his head. "Sorry Nightfire, it's the same with him."

"Do you know of anyone?" desperate for an alternative.

He thought. "Prime."

She snorted. "Yeah, can you imagine me asking the leader and protector of the matrix a question about bonding." That sent the both of them into a fit of laughter, which was the way Prowl found them stepping into just coming off duty.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Instead of answering the two fell into another fit of laughter, his dumbfounded expression staring back and forth at them.

Nightfire eventually calmed down enough to look over at the tactician who was reading a datapad in the desk chair. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with her father figure as she should be. "Can I stay the night?"

Both mech's looked at each other. "Of course Nightfire, your always welcome here," Prowl smiled at her. Throughout the night with the two officers Nightfire's COM would go off as both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe try to contact her. She didn't answer any of them, eventually shutting it off something Prowl notice and asking her about. Nightfire looked to Jazz who shrugged, telling that it was her choice. So like earlier she told the black and white mech. By the end Prowl was looking a lot calmer then his lover was, who was jittery as Prowl looked at him.

Alex suddenly wondered if the two of them had this discussion before and if Jazz was in her place, or still is. Prowl looked back at her, then began speaking. "I think it would be best to talk about this with Ratchet, but since you don't agree I will help you as best as I can."

"It's not like that Prowl, I mean I've already read about bonding through the datapads, Ratchet let me borrow. I'm just... scared I guess. I'm still getting used to the idea of being... well a machine basically. Being in love as a human is a lot more different when you want to bond."

"Yes, having intercourse is definitely a lot more different then interfacing," he agreed. Nightfire choked back a cough while Jazz just shook his head. Prowl frowned but continued on. "Like you said Nightfire, when you're ready it will happen, until then you should talk with them both about it."

Nightfire laughed a little. "Your horrible at this kind of talk Prowl."

"Yes, well I haven't had many chances to talk about it either." he spoke this more to Jazz then her. Nightfire decided it was best to leave them alone, for this was for them to discuss along by themselves.

"Well, I'm going to head to my berth, goodnight." She was then out the door before both could protest and typing in the code that was her assigned quarters. Inside it was bland and empty, except for a single recharge berth, a desk, chair and empty bookshelf. Nightfire crawled onto the berth feeling somewhat alone as she powered down for recharge.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So this chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it too, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay new chapters for the story is up!  
_

* * *

Nightfire's internal clock went off the next morning as she laid waiting for her systems to come online. A beeping went off and it was her COM that she turned on and found it to be Prowl.

"Prime wants you to get your morning energon and report to his office right away." He spoke.

"Copy that Prowl," she returned. Getting up, the door opened and Nightfire made her way towards the rec room to grab a cube. Once she got one, waving to Bluestreak as she left, then did she make her way to Optimus Prime's office.

His door was open when she came upon it and he was in there sitting at his desk reading a datapad. When she knocked he looked up indicating the chair opposite him, which Nightfire took a seat in. Nightfire waited for him to finish with his work and taking the chance to look around his office.

She had been inside a few times, but had never taken a good look at it. It was just like any other office she had been in, except this one had artwork in it. What got her was that it wasn't of earth origin it was that of Cybertron. Upon closer inspection there was a signature at the corner, but it was hard to tell whose it belonged too.

"The city of Iacon, one of the last strong holds of the autobot's," Nightfire spun around coming face to face with the leader.

She took a step back. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Don't be Nightfire. Someone special painted this, the way he saw it before we left to find the Allspark. It was the last city to fall under the decepticon's control."

"I'm sure it was beautiful, this picture is amazing enough."

"Oh yes, no other city could compare to it." His face grew sad as he turned away from the picture taking his seat again. "Sadly Iacon is no more, neither are any of the other once great cities of Cybertron."

Nightfire bowed her head in respect to those who had been lost in the war. After a minute Prime spoke again. "What I'm going to teach you Nightfire is difficult, since there is still much that you have to learn. But before we get into that I must ask is are you planning on joining the autobot cause."

"I would be honored to sir, this has become my home in every way and I will do anything I can to make sure it survives."

Prime inclined his head. "Then I welcome you fully into the autobots and I will have an insignia made for you."

"And I shall wear it proudly sir."

He inclined his head again. "Nightfire, the reason I want to teach you as well, is because I have high hopes for you. When I first meet you as a human, I was surprised by how strong you seemed. Even now as a femme you are strong, yet you also have a soft side, able to forgive those who have done you wrong, like Sunstreaker for example. He hurt you badly six years ago and yet it surprised me how quickly you forgave him."

"Actually sir," she interrupted him before he could continue. "I haven't totally forgiven him, he's still making it up to me."

"Be that as it may, you still looked to your heart to forgive him. That what makes me respect you in everyway."

Nightfire shook her head. "I don't understand where you're going with this sir."

He leaned forward a little so that she wouldn't be able to look at anything but his optics. "In time you will understand, for now I will only leave you with riddles to figure out. Any information I give you here will not leave this room, so I must ask of you to never repeat it. Will you keep those secrets?"

Nightfire sat back against the chair behind her, processing all that Optimus was asking of her. She studied his face which displayed nothing but calm, something he was really good at. It wasn't clear what it was he wanted of her only that it looked like he needed her help, something she didn't know if she could do.

Looking away, her optics stopped on the painting of Iacon, the structures and colors of it fascinating her. Nightfire was never one for art, but when she was first introduce to Sunstreaker that all changed. She saw the beauty in which he used to make his drawings or pictures. Still staring at the Iacon painting she suddenly realized whose it was, turning back to the red and blue semi.

"That's one of Sunny's," she gasped.

"Very good. How did you figure it out?"

She stood and made her way over to the picture delicately tracing the signature with a finger. "Sunny is the only one I know who can make a painting like this into something beautiful." Speaking softly. "if you have earned his trust, then you can count on me to keep any secrets from passing beyond this room."

"Good, then please take a seat and we shall begin your lesson." She did as he asked and listened as he began to tell her things, that she was sure none of the other autobot's knew.

* * *

"Busy day huh?"

Nightfire looked up to see Sideswipe smiling down at her. Once she had been dismissed from Prime's office five hours later, she made her way outside. There she found a pile of rocks a little away from the base, taking a seat on them. All of what the leader had told her today was a lot to process, which was why she came outside in the first place.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Nightfire smiled, patting the ground next to her and the red warrior quickly taking up her invitation. When he was comfortable, did he wrap an arm around her as she placed her head on his chest. Together the two watched as the sun started setting, colors of red, orange and small tinges of purple dancing through the sky.

"We missed you last night. Sunny nor I could recharge very much," he whispered quietly.

Feeling bad Nightfire hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, I just needed some alone time."

"I understand, but please don't leave us like that, it hurt." When she didn't say anything he looked at her. "You're quiet, what happened"

Nightfire pulled away slightly, but still keeping within his arms. "Sorry Sides, but Prime promised me not to say anything."

"It's alright, I understand." They sat in silence for a while continuing to watch the sunset.

"Is he upset with me?"

He didn't ask what she meant." Nightfire, our fear of losing you scares us very much. Everyday, we wonder if it's going to be the last time we see you. I think the reason why he's trying to push you into bonding with us, is because we can't live without you. I feel the same way. If you were to go, I don't think either of us would go on without you in it."

"God Sideswipe, that's suicidal," she gasped standing and moving away slightly. "How could you or even Sunny think that? What about me? What would happen if I lost one or both of you? Am I suppose to go on without either of you in my life? I am just as scared Sideswipe. I doubt if I would be able to go on without either of you there with me. I would be so lost."

Nightfire wanted to cry, wanted to cry so badly, but no tears would fall from her optics. She just made strangled sounds as Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her, just holding her until she calmed down enough to feel better.

"Feel any better?" he asked when she brought up her arms to hold him.

Pulling away a little Nightfire looked up at him. "I'll only feel better once I've bonded with the two of you." He looked surprised, but didn't push it too much. "Sides give me a little time and when I'm ready you'll know." He just smiled leaning down and kissing her, Nightfire basking in his love.

He was first to end the kiss, picking her up with surprising strength. "Come on," he laughed. "let's head in, you look ready to recharge on your feet."

Not wanting to argue with him, she allowed him to head back into the base towards his and his brother's quarters. Once inside the room Sunstreaker came to her immediately talking about how sorry he was and that she could kick his aft for saying what he did. If order to shut him up, her hand grabbed his jaw tightly, yanking his face down to kiss him.

He seemed surprised at first, but when he felt the forgiveness in the kiss did he forget everything else.

The next couple of days were really tough on her, each one of her officers putting her through tough sessions. Sunstreaker was pushing her as well wanting her to be a warrior as much as him and his brother. He had now taken on fighting with her himself, while his brother watched from the side.

Nightfire found that the yellow warrior was a lot more aggressive then the red warrior and wondered why it was so. She had cornered Sideswipe about it afterwards, when Sunny announced he was heading to the wash racks. The response wasn't one she liked very much.

"There are things in our past Nightfire, things that made us the way we are. They often called us names that really hurt us. Sunny was once called a murderer and ever since then he mostly keeps to himself. His art helps to calm him down, allowing the anger and frustration to clear.

After that Alex never looked at the two of them the same way again. She held a lot more respect for the both and the idea of bonding with them, grew more and more.

* * *

Currently, she sat within the med bay reading a medical journal, while Ratchet and Wheeljack restocked everything. She turned to see the two of them talking quietly shifting through a box.

"What's it like bonding?"

The box that Wheeljack had been holding fell to the floor with a loud *thunk* as both mech's turned and gaped at her. She didn't look at them, opting instead to look down at her hands.

"Nightfire, look at me," commanded Ratchet.

It took her a moment to do so, but when she did it wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of being angry, he was calm and amused it seemed, a small smile upon his usually scowling face. "What?" she asked skeptical of the look?

He crossed his arms over his chest, still giving her that calm, amused look that was starting to bug her. "Do you know what the fifty, fifty ratio is?" he asked. Nightfire shook her head waiting for him to explain. "There is a fifty, fifty chance that you will end up sparking."

"WHAT?" she yelled. "IN WHAT DATAPADS IS THAT IN? WHERE IS THE JOURNALS FOR THIS? WHY AM I FREAKING OUT?"

"Yes, why are you freaking out?" asked the now laughing medic. Nightfire growled picking up a nearby journal and throwing it at him. The yellow hummer was stunned when the book hit him squarely on the helm, a nice dent when it fell to the floor.

Nightfire covered her mouth, but couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her vocalizers. "I'm sorry Ratchet, usually I have bad aim." Even the engineer was amused as his head fins flashed a brilliant blue.

"Come on doc, let's get you repaired," Wheeljack patted a berth, where the medic slid onto without protest.

While the engineer repaired him, Ratchet spoke with her. "How long have you three been thinking about this?"

She shrugged. "A while now, just to make us feel needed… loved really. Sunny was the one who brought it up. We know the draw backs, or thought we did until you brought up the sparking," scratching the back of her helm in embarrassment.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't done this sooner," Ratchet spoke.

She looked up at him, while Wheeljack continued to work. "That would be because I wasn't really ready for it yet. I'm still not, but I want to do this for them, to feel secure really."

"The only real draw back Nightfire is the sparking part," spoke Wheeljack for the first time. He looked up from picking up a small hammer. "Some femmes come out of bonding without sparking and some end up with a sparking.

She shrugged turning back to the datapad. "I guess I'll take it as it comes."

"I think Nightfire that you have done enough for today," the medic said standing up off the berth and stopping next to her. "Go to them, make them happy."

Nightfire smiled in thanks before running out of the bay, despite the laughs that followed her out. Neither of the brothers were off duty for another few hours, which gave her plenty of time to set up for the night.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Okay I know Transformers probably don't get pregnant like that straight away, but this is my story so I needed to add someting fun to it, since it's turing out longer then I thought! Anyways, please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Once again another chapter for you all!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's voices were outside the door leading to their quarters and it seemed they were arguing over something. The door opened and they stepped through. "…and I'm telling you, she's been acting odd since leaving this morning."

Sunstreaker suddenly stopped talking as both brothers spotted Nightfire sitting on the berth.

"Nightfire," they both spoke at the same time.

She smiled patting either side of the berth, which they quickly complied to accept her invitation. Once they were settled, she gave each a long kiss before pulling back. "I'm ready."

Surprised they just starred at her as they took the time to process what she had just said. "Are you sure?" asked Sideswipe taking one of her hands in his.

She shook her head at them. "No, but I want to for the both of you. I want to be able to feel the both of you when we are apart and want to know how much I love each of you."

"You don't have to bond with us to let us know how much you love us Nightfire," again spoke Sideswipe gently taking her chin to look at him.

Nightfire smiled, placing her hand over his armor, the area that protected his spark. "I mean it Sideswipe, I want too."

As an answer the red lamborghini leaned down and kissed her hard, holding her to him. After a minute or so though she pulled away and dragged Sunstreaker down, their lips meeting hungrily.

She moved to lay down on her back adjusting her doorwings into a comfortable position, both brothers following. It didn't take long for her to plead with them to bond, the two pulling away slightly. In the next few minutes or so, it was an intense bonding; Nightfire feeling her spark case open and her spark reach out for both of theirs. All three of them screamed as one they connected, info, memories and feelings wrapping around one another.

Once their sparks separated though, Nightfire felt the content from her bondmates as the three of them powered down for recharge.

* * *

Powering up her systems, Nightfire felt different, but didn't feel afraid by it. Everything that happened last night came back to her as she reached out to find them. Sunstreaker was first to respond; making her gasp at how much love he put through the bond. Sideswipe followed with just as much emotion as his brother and she suddenly felt whole, content.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end as her alarm went off reminding her that she had to meet with Prowl and Ironhide today. Before leaving the berth she gave each brother a long kiss, then leaving that as they fell back into recharge.

The first place Nightfire stopped at though was the wash racks, trying to get as much as the red and yellow paint strips off as possible. A little more presentable she grabbed a cube of energon and proceeded to the tactician's office.

Prowl was sitting at his desk reading a report and seemed surprised to see her there before him. "I would have thought you wouldn't be here today," he spoke.

"Why's that?" Confused on why she wouldn't be.

"Well Ratchet came to me yesterday saying not to expect you. I questioned him why and all I got was that you were bonding." Nightfire looked sheepish, but smiled nonetheless. "Congratulations are in order though."

Now she was confused to what he was saying and in answer he held something out for her and upon closer inspection it was to find her own autobot insignia sitting in his hand. Nightfire leapt up with a cry and hugged the tactician tightly, before pulling away as he placed the insignia on her shoulder armor.

"Thank you," she said as he once again took his seat behind his desk.

* * *

Later after her training with Ironhide, he pulled her in the direction of the rec room, where it seems that a party was going on. She smiled when she saw the other autobots in there congratulating her.

Blaster had the music playing from the d.j. booth he had acquired after arriving on earth. Every mech had a cube of high grade in their hand as she slid her way away from a happily talking Blurr and over to her favorite twins. Sideswipe instantly pulled her into a kiss, Nightfire tasting the tingle of high grade on his lips. When he pulled away Sunstreaker, instantly took his place telling her know how proud they were of her.

Sunny pressed a cube of high grade into her hand, which she placed off to the side not really interested in getting drunk tonight. The twins didn't press her instead bringing her into the middle of the room. The tables had been pushed aside to make space that was being used as a dance floor.

Other mech's were already dancing and having fun, Nightfire watching as they laughed and made fools of themselves. Jazz had pulled a reluctant Prowl onto the floor and was currently dancing around the black and white, who seemed embarrassed.

Shaking her head Nightfire turned back to Sunstreaker who was dancing in front of her, hands set firmly on her hips. Sideswipe was behind her hands also firmly on her dancing a little more wildly then his brother.

Grinning, Nightfire allowed the music to flow over her, then began moving to the sound of the music. It didn't take her long to get into the flow of it, allowing her mind to clear of anything else but the music. She continued to grin, as most mechs just gaped at her, doing moves she knew were not even possible for a robot.

Jazz was cheering her on not to far away, trying to follow her moves, but finding it rather difficult. She sent him a grin as he finally gave up and once again danced around Prowl.

Looking over her shoulder at the red lamborghini, who seemed to be having fun as she ran one hand up his thigh slowly, teasingly. His optics met hers and she could see them darken a little around the edges, his systems heating up. Due to their newly acquired bond she could feel the heat, making her own systems for up a degree or two.

Before it could get out of hand, she pulled away hearing him groan at the lost of control, his head falling onto her shoulder. Alex turned back to his brother whom had resumed his dancing and his baby blue optics were also dark around the edges having felt everything.

The music continued blasting from the speakers as everyone kept partying until it got late. Nightfire was one of the last to leave, having sent her mates to recharge since they had to be up early for patrol. Prowl and Ratchet were the only other two in the rec room with her, helping to clean up the mess left behind. She had just thrown the last empty cube in the bin when Prowl came over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, we'll get the rest," he smiled.

Nodding her head she left the room reaching out to her lovers, only to find them in recharge. Entering their quarters, Nightfire slid onto the berth between the two, adjusting her doorwings so that they covered Sunstreaker. Her system powered down and just before she fell into recharge both mech's wrapped their arms around her.

* * *

The next morning, Nightfire woke finding that both her mates were already gone, but left a cube of energon on the desk for her. She sent a thank you to them both before walking out of their quarters and towards Jazz's office.

About halfway there though, something went horribly wrong.

Right outside the saboteur's office, pain lanced through her coming from her spark, no, coming from her sparkmates.

"SUNNY, SIDES," she cried falling to the ground clutching her chest.

Jazz having heard the cries rushed out of the office, kneeling down next to her. He was talking, but Nightfire couldn't hear him as she called out again and again for her warriors. When they hadn't answered her after five minutes she stood shoving both Jazz and the newly arrived Prowl out of the way.

Running through the base Nightfire had only one thing in mind and that was to get to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, knowing that they were in trouble.

"All available autobot's proceed to the entrance," Prowl called over the coms.

"What is the emergency Prowl?" Optimus Prime asked.

The second in command replied back just as they arrived at the entrance. "Sir, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe aren't responding and Nightfire…"

"Find them and bring them back," was all the leader said closing the link.

Nightfire had already transformers into her own lamborghini alt mode, her tires meeting the hard pavement as she took off. She had no idea where she was going only that her mates were hurt and hurt bad.

The others who were present tried to keep up with her, but being as fast as she was they soon fell behind, then off her scanners. "Nightfire, give us a location as soon as you reach them," Prowl spoke over her radio.

"As soon as I find them," was all she replied back, still tearing through the desert. She kept her spark open for any feeling coming from either twin, but it only made her feel empty.

It seemed they were both blocking her since she couldn't really feel the pain anymore. Before long Nightfire stopped, her scanners picking up a faint signal. She radioed into Prowl her location not heading his orders to stay where she was until him and the others could get there.

Bringing out her gun she proceeded with caution, remembering the training she had been taught by the others. The signal was still faint as she stepped over the uneven ground calling out to either brother.

The source of the signal led her to a tall canyon, looking down only to see nothing but blackness. Analyzing the area she could find no way down and just decided to try her luck at getting down.

It was then that it happened, the sound of jet engines and then the ground falling out beneath her. When she hit the ground, the depth of the fall knocked most of her systems offline.

Her communications was out so that she had no way to contact Prowl or anyone else. However, she was still picking up the faint signal from earlier. Warnings went off about damages she had sustained from the fall. She seemed to have damaged one of her doorwings and any movement sent pain through out her body. Turning off the pain receptors, she stood using the rock wall behind to stabilize herself.

Looking to the right, there was nothing but rocks and a trail that seemed to go on forever. To the left it was the same way and decided to go that was bringing her gun out again.

For about ten minutes she walked through the canyon, peering around corners and proceeding on. A sound around the next corner had her stopping and listening in case it was a decepticon.

However the sound of a moan had her thinking it was something entirely different. Gun out in front of her Nightfire rounded the corner only to stop at the mess before her. There on the ground was a tangled mess of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

She nearly shutdown completely upon seeing the puddle of energon they were practically swimming in. Kneeling down next to them she stared at the damaged down to the two warriors.

Sideswipe's left arm seemed to be hanging on only by a few wires and where his major energon leak was coming from. His brother seemed to be missing the bottom half of both his legs, energon seeping from the wounds. They both had lost a lot of energon already and with communications out, it was up to her to save them both.

One at a time Nightfire moved the brothers so that they lay on the ground with enough room between so she could sit down. Once she thought they were comfortable enough did she sit and hook up her fuel line to them. All that there was to do now was wait and hope that someone would find them soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up top Prowl was searching nervously all over the place where Nightfire last gave a transmission to him. He had hoped that she would follow his orders and stay, but knowing that her mates were injured he didn't really expect her to follow.

Now, he nor the others had any clue where to go, even Jazz was having a hard time finding any trace of Nightfire.

"Prowl over here," shouted Bumblebee. The tactician ran over to him, the yellow camaro pointing to the ground where, what looked like shots from gunfire. "Looks to be the work the seekers, it has their names written all over it." The scout commented.

Jazz who had followed Prowl was looking over the side of the canyon. He shook his head looking back at the black and white. "It doesn't look good Prowl. That drop is very long and could offline any mech or femme."

"We're going to have to get down there and check it out." The tactician then began ordering mech's to find ways to get down the canyon.

It took some time, but Hound eventually found a way down, more then a few mech's landing square on their afts. Then they split up into two teams, one team going right, the other left. Jazz took his team, consisting of Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage and Trailbreaker left. Prowl in the meantime, had Ironhide, Bluestreak, Tracks and Ratchet going to the right.

All mech's were on high alert, sensors up as high as they could to get a signal from Nightfire or the twins. After what seemed like forever Prowl got a call from Jazz. "You might want to get over here as quick as you can."

"Report Jazz," growled Prowl desperate as he began running back the way he came.

"Just get Ratchet here quickly," was all the saboteur said cutting off the link.

After that the five mech's ran as fast as they could towards where Jazz and the rest were. When they got there however, it was not a pretty sight even Ratchet being the medic that he was, was astonished by the sight.

The twins were laying in a puddle of their own energon, on their backs with Nightfire in between them. It seemed she was trying to keep them alive by hooking up her fuel line to theirs. Due to the amount of time she'd been down there, it looked link she had run low on energon and was now offline next to the brothers.

Jazz had hooked up his fuel line to her; Bumblebee was hooked up to Sideswipe, and Mirage to Sunstreaker. Overcoming his shock quickly, Ratchet set to work, bringing out his field kit and shutting the fuel lines to prevent anymore energon from escaping. As soon as he did so he ran scans over them only to stop when one reading jumped out at him. Again he ran a scan over, the results coming back the same and again when he did for a third time.

The medic turned to the second in command who was hovering just behind the Special Opps Officer. "We have a problem."

He had the attention of all present as they waited for him to elaborate. Ratchet glanced at Nightfire then back to the two officers. "She's sparking."

The deadly silence that followed was one of the longest in history known to the medic.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Oh noes already! Hehe I'm evil to her for some reason!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is the property of Hasbro_

_WOW, I have not updated this fic in a while, sorry for the delay everyone. I hope this makes up for that!  
_

* * *

"Are you sure she's sparking?" asked Prowl for the hundredth and something time. Ratchet was getting rather irritated by it, having run his own scanner over the femme again and again.

The rescue squad was currently making their way back to base slowly but surely. Since none of the three warriors were online, they had to carry them out of the canyon, something that still stumped the medic. Prowl, Jazz and Bluestreak were carrying Nightfire, with Bluestreak having attached his fuel line to her not to long ago.

Trailbreaker, Ironhide and Mirage were carrying Sunstreaker, Ironhide now connecting his fuel line to the yellow warrior. Hound and Bumblebee were carrying Sideswipe, the nature specialist hooked up to him.

Ratchet growled in annoyance as he answered the tactician's question. "Yes Prowl, I'm positive. My scanners have picked up those of two other sparks within her own." He watched as the SIC continued walking, and knew he would be seeing the mech in his bay for repairs later on. Finishing his scans of the yellow lamborghini, he went back to Sideswipe and helped the other two carry the mech once again.

It was a gruesome trip back to the base, none of them knowing how they ended up so far away from the base in the first place. It was late in the evening when they saw the entrance of the base come into view, other autobot's rushing out to help. The medic followed after the wounded, while Prowl went to talk to Optimus and tell all that had happened.

"She will be under base arrest from now on," the leader said walking into the med bay. Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid were working on repairing the twins at the moment. "Status report."

Ratchet answered without looking up from working. "They'll live, if not for Nightfire we would have lost all three today. Sunstreaker is going to need new legs and Sideswipe's is minor to what it could have been."

"And Nightfire?" Prime asked from next to her berth.

The medic did look up but only briefly. "She'll be fine, just some minor repairs to her communication and one of her doorwings is dislocated, but I've taken off her pain receptors. All she needs right now is some more energon and she'll be awake soon, but not until I finished with these two slaggers."

"Very well, keep me updated." The semi spoke before turning and leaving the bay. Prowl however stayed behind, his hand gripping one of Nightfire's in his own, watching as the medic repaired her mates. It just didn't seem logical that she was already sparking when the three warriors were just new to their bonding.

"Prowl so help me if you fry out your processor, I will.."

"No need Ratchet," Prowl cut off the yellow mech's threat. He got a glare for doing so and was close to getting something thrown at him, if the medic didn't need the tool at the time. He grunted before returning to Sunstreaker's left leg, just as Jazz entered the bay carrying a tray of cubes with him.

"Prime's orders," he said handing one to his lover, and then moving to the other three. Ratchet snapped at him, but took a cube nonetheless and tossing it aside after downing it quickly. The saboteur made his way over to Prowl, taking the last cube for himself. "So, how's it going?"

Looking towards him the SIC answered. "They'll be fine once their repairs are finished. Prime wants Nightfire under base arrest and I know she won't be happy about it."

The silver mech snorted, looking down at the femme. "I should think not. Ratchet still has her under strict orders with some freedom and that' be taken away with her sparking." He traced her face gently pulling away when her optics came online looking around wearily.

"Where am I?"

"SLAG! She wasn't suppose to wake up yet," cursed the medic. He had Wheeljack take over repairs on the yellow warrior, then pushing aside the two officers. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Nightfire took a minute to answer. "Like I'm missing something." Giving a confused look up at him.

"That would be because you dislocated one of your doorwings, so I've taken it off until I can fix it. Anything else." When she shook her head did he look angry. "GOOD BECAUSE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF MONTH'S YOU WILL BE UNDER BASE ARREST FOR NOT ONLY DISOBEYING ORDERS, BUT FOR PUTTING YOU AND THE SPARKLINGS IN DANGER. WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME THIS MORNING AND TELL ME YOU WERE SPARKING? HELL NOT EVEN YOU CAN GO AROUND WITHOUT KNOWING SOMETHING WAS OFF IN YOUR SYSTEMS."

Nightfire was starting to get angry herself as the medic continued to yell at her. When he paused in his ranting did she take the chance to yell back at Ratchet. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T COME TO YOU EARLIER? WELL IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW. MY SYSTEMS DIDN'T PICK IT UP THIS MORNING WHEN I WOKE. SO HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN? WHY AM I BEING PUT UNDER BASE ARREST? HELL YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME STEP OUTSIDE THE BASE WITHOUT A GUARDIAN WITH ME AS IS. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU NOW?"

"BECAUSE, IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU OR THE SPARKLINGS. THESE TWO WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE MATRIX," the medic continued. "I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN NOW, DO YOU?"

Nightfire drew away. "No, I don't." Speaking softly now.

Ratchet's anger deflated as well. "I'm sorry Nightfire, but with you carrying a set of sparklings, you will be restricted from doing too much anymore."

"Sparklings?" she asked confused.

Ratchet looked towards Jazz and Prowl then back to her. "Yeah, there are two other sparks next to your own."

"I'M HAVING TWINS!" she roared surprising all within the bay.

"Trust me," snorted the medic. "having one set of twins is bad enough and with you now having a set and it being their offspring, the base will never be the same again." In answer Nightfire glared at him, shoving him away to which he stumbled slightly.

"Don't blame me, it's their fault," she spoke looking over to her mates. Nightfire felt along her spark to them, but felt nothing but a brick wall between the two of them. "They're blocking me."

Ratchet looked to the twins and back again. "With good reason, because I suspect they know about the sparklings. Until you have those two, I want all three of you restricted to the base. Prowl, I hope you will make sure that it gets done."

"All ready done so, before coming here. Optimus approved of it so there is no worry," answered the tactician.

"Until Sideswipe decides to start pulling pranks out of boredom," grumbled the medic as he went back to the warriors.

Nightfire watched from her spot on the berth as he repaired the two mech's happy that they would live to see another day. Unintentionally, she brought up a hand and placed it over her spark as if hoping to feel the other two within her, but felt no different then before. Still a smile came to her face as she thought of what Ratchet had said, the base was never going to be the same again.

* * *

"Look at my paint, it's totally ruined," complained the yellow lamborghini the next morning.

Nightfire was currently leaning against his brother's berth after getting the all clear from Ratchet that everything was okay. Sideswipe arm repaired, was sitting behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her, his chin on Nightfire's shoulder. Sides was currently laughing quietly, Nightfire feeling it in her spark, while Sunny continued to grumble.

"If I promise to give you a new paint and wax job when you leave the bay will you stop complaining," expressed Nightfire, getting a little annoyed at him.

He eyed her carefully a mischievous grin coming to his face. "Only if I get to do you later." Images suddenly assaulted her and it took her a few tries to block them out. Sideswipe snickered behind her and she jabbed him in the stomach, making him sputter.

"You're no help," grumbling and crossing her arms over her chest.

The red mech nuzzled the side of her neck, Nightfire moving it slightly as he placed a kiss to it. "We're just teasing Nightfire."

She looked at him smiling. "I know." He brought his lips to hers and they kissed, Nightfire's spark swelling with the love.

***CLANG***

"WHAT THE FRAG?" cursed the lamborghini pulling away and rubbing his helm.. There was a nice size dent on it left by a wrench that lay innocently on the floor where it fell. All three warriors looked up to see a grumpy medic scowling at them from the doorway of his office.

"I would like to remind you while you are in my med bay, to keep your hands and other displays to your quarters."

"Ratchet, you really need some loving don't you." Teased the red mech behind her.

"SIDESWIPE," yelled both Nightfire and Sunstreaker glaring angrily at the laughing twin.

He eventually got himself under control now pleading with the medic to fix him, but it seemed Ratchet had other plans. Amused, Nightfire now leaned against Sunstreaker's berth, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her and his head resting against her chest. She could feel him reaching out through his spark, connecting with hers and hoping to feel the other two next to hers.

However, after a few tries he pulled back hugging her closer. "Why can I not feel them?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head bringing up a hand and gently caressing his helm, making him relax slightly. "I don't know Sunny, but it scares me greatly."

"Does Ratchet have an explanation?" he asked bringing up his other hand and tracing the insignia on her arm.

Again Nightfire shook her head. "No, but he says he's looking into it. Wheeljack has already started working on building bodies for them though."

"Mech or femme?"

"Ratchet will be able to say in a few weeks or so. Until then we are going to have to think of names," she mused.

"I've always been prone to Nightwind," Sunstreaker announced.

"Hmm… Nightwind," she tested and finding she like it as well. "I like it," smiling and giving him a kiss.

It ended quickly when they heard Sideswipe curse, who had ducked to avoid being hit by another wrench to the helm. Ratchet in the meantime was giving both her and the yellow mech a angry glare, before turning to finish his work. After that they just watch the medic finish Sideswipe, giving all three one last glare before disappearing into his office.

"Nightwind," Sideswipe snorted after a minute or so in silence. "What kind of name is that?" His only answer was an angry snarl from Sunstreaker, as he held onto Nightfire tighter.

"Probably better then any you can come up with."

"Well at least it isn't something stupid." Again the red mech snorted holding back his laughter.

Sunny got ready to snap back, but Nightfire beat him to it. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU." She stepped away from the yellow mech, just out of his reach. "You're both acting like kids, there are more important things to do then argue."

With that she turned and left the med bay ignoring their shouts for her to come back. Nightfire put up a small block on their attempts to reach out to her through the bond as she made her way to Prowl's office.

Unfortunately, the tactician wasn't in his office, so she turned and headed towards Jazz, finding the silver mech in his. He grinned when she took a seat across from him.

"How ya' feeling Nightfire?" He asked pushing aside the datapad he was reading.

"I'm fine, but they are driving me nuts," the silver mech laughed not needing to ask who they were. "Can I hide in here for a little while?"

"Stay as lon' as ya' like, m' just working on a few reports and after that how about a few movies."

"Sounds good," she smiled and waited as Jazz worked on the reports.

A few hours later he placed the finish datapads off to the side, standing up and stretching long. Picking up the pads he gestured for her to follow and they made their way out his office. They stopped at Prowl's office to hand the pads to him, then heading to the second and third commands quarters, where Jazz kept his movies. Once inside the room Nightfire sat on the berth and waited as Jazz set up the player, placing a movie in it and then also sitting on the berth. He allowed her to use his lap as a pillow, adjusting her doorwings so that she was comfortable as the movie began playing.

The saboteur was really into the old fashion movies and one his favorites seemed to be Gone with the Wind at the moment. Something she would never understand about him in any way. Now she had to endure the next three hours or so of Clark Gable and Viven Leigh and the hardship they had to go through during the war.

If Nightfire weren't hiding from her bond mates, she would have left when the movie began, but she didn't if only to make Jazz happy. Prowl had come in halfway through the movie, taking one look at the screen and sitting down next to his lover. Nightfire fell into recharge just after he arrived, both officers allowing her to spend the night since they didn't want to disturb her rest in her state.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Not much happening in this one I'm afraid, hopefully the next one will make up for it. Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro_

_OMG!!!! I hate writers block so much. Look how long it took me to write this chapter and post it up here. I'm so sorry everyone who has been following the story. But no worries, I am back now and will be able to start posting chapters for this story once again. Also, I have started three new stories, one which I will post up today as well. But anyways once again sorry for the long delay in getting any chapters up.  
_

**

* * *

  
**

When Nightfire came online the next morning, it was to find Prowl sitting at his desk reading a data book, which he calmly put aside as she was sitting up. "Good morning, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I do wish everyone would quit asking me that, it's really irritating," she snapped regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I can sense your dilemma at being asked that again and again. However, I'm only asking because Ratchet would like to see you," he said giving her a small smile.

"I swear I should just have quarters in that place, since it's the only thing I see more often then I want too." Prowl chuckled as she stood and made her way out of the room.

Nightfire made her way towards the med bay entering only to find Sunstreaker inside who was drinking his morning energon. He gave her a side-glance, then looking away with a scowl as Ratchet appeared behind her. He gestured to a berth that she climbed up on and waited as he ran his scanners over her, not saying anything in the uneasy med bay.

"Go get some energon and then report to Wheeljack, he's going to be teaching you today." Was all the medic said as he entered his office. Nightfire glanced at his closed door, leaving the bay without so much as a glance at her mate heading to the rec room. After picking up a cube she then headed toward Wheeljack's lab, where the engineer greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Nightfire, ready to get started?" he asked placing a tray down on one of his tables. She looked at it, before turning optics onto him. "Going to give you a test and see how well you do. You may begin now."

Two hours later she placed the datapad down glaring at it. "Why didn't I get a chance to study before giving me this test?" she asked not very happy.

Wheeljack chuckled, ear fins flashing. "Because when you're a medic you must always be ready for anything."

"Ah, I believe everyone does that," she pointed out as he considered.

Again he chuckled. "Very true, very true. Come on Ratchet will want to check over your test."

The two left his lab only to enter the med bay the next-door over. Said medic was attaching Sunstreaker's newly built legs, both mechs looking up when they walked in. The yellow hummer looked at Wheeljack, then the datapad he held out for him, placing his tool aside, taking the pad and looking it over.

Nightfire stood next to her mate, who had taken a hold of her hand as they awaited the results. Sunstreaker had reached out through their bond connecting with her spark and then reaching out for the two sparklings. Like before he pulled away when he couldn't feel them there. "I'm sorry," she whispered giving him a kiss that he didn't return.

Sadden, Nightfire pulled away, wanting to cry but couldn't, her form not allow her to do so. "You've missed quite a few questions, but otherwise you pass." Ratchet spoke then, making her forget about what had just occurred. She nodded her head, but passing the test didn't really make her feel any better. Knowing that she had to get to Prowl, Nightfire left the bay giving Sunstreaker one last kiss on his cheek.

Her progress was slow, walking through the base but eventually coming to the second in commands office. He greeted her with a nod indicating the chair in front of him, only then noticing her sadden state. "What's wrong Nightfire?"

She regarded him for a minute before speaking. "I'm worried Prowl. Sunny can't feel the sparks and he's becoming depressed about it."

"Does Sideswipe feel the sparks?" asked the tactician.

She shook her head. "I don't know, he's never tried I don't think."

The mech hummed but didn't say anything as he called Sideswipe to his office. The red lamborghini appeared five minutes later looking back and forth between her and Prowl. "What's a matter?" directing the question more to her. When she didn't answer right away he kneeled down bringing them optic-to-optic. "Tell me?" he pleaded.

So Nightfire told him what she had just said to Prowl and what Sunstreaker wanted to feel. When she was down, she fell quiet. "May I?" Sideswipe asked indicating to her spark.

Nodding, Nightfire brought down the barriers protecting her spark, feeling him connect with her through his own. Tentatively, he reached out feeling for the two sparks protected by her own. Nightfire reeled in when one of the two sparks connected with them, feeling Sideswipe's own surprise. Then the second one connected making her feel complete.

Sideswipe withdrew immediately and Nightfire didn't need his words to know what it meant. "They're mine."

Nightfire wished she had the ability to cry, but all she could do was yell at the top of her vocalizers. Both Sideswipe and Prowl covered their audios at the volume in which she cried out. She yelled so long that when she stopped Nightfire couldn't speak seeing that she had fried her vocalizers. Sideswipe gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her in the direction of the med bay, Prowl following closely behind. Other autobot's jumped out of their way, having heard Nightfire's yell, Jazz falling in step with the SIC.

The four entered the med bay, surprising the three mech's inside, Ratchet and Sunstreaker instantly asking what happened. Sideswipe placed her on a berth not letting go, almost afraid too, while Prowl was the one to speak. "We found out why Sunstreaker isn't able to feel the two sparks."

Realization suddenly dawned on the medic as he stepped up next to the berth and quickly took the stressed femme offline. "It was a possibility of that happening, but with two of them I thought it would be equal."

"WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" asked Sunstreaker still not understanding entirely? He was angry that they could not tell him as he looked between Nightfire on the berth, to Ratchet and then his brother.

Prowl stepped up to the warriors berth. "Neither of the sparklings are yours, they both belong to Sideswipe."

A short silence had followed that simple fact.

"WHAT?" roared the now seething mech. "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE?"

When no one answered him, he shut off his optics and the Nightfire arched up off the berth, everyone acting at once. Yells came from everyone as Ratchet took Sunstreaker offline, pushing Sideswipe aside to help Alex who seemed to have gone into stasis.

* * *

"Slagger, could have killed her and the sparklings if I kept him online," explained Ratchet sometime later. He, Sideswipe, Prowl, Jazz and Optimus Prime were currently in the autobot leaders office.

The red and blue mech rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if indicating he had a processor ache. "This is becoming more complicated by the cycle."

"Look," Sideswipe suddenly spoke up. "Sunny would never intentionally hurt her, I know. He's just upset because neither of them is his own. Sunny always wanted a sparkling of his own and not being able to have one right now. It's not his fault, just give him another chance." The red lamborghini pleaded with his superior officers.

"Can you promise that he won't do it again?" asked Prime.

Sideswipe shook his head. "No, I can't, but I can help him redirect his anger at me instead."

"Or I can just keep him in stasis lock until they are properly sparked." Growled Ratchet.

"He and I are your best front line fighters, we're going to need him eventually."

"At the moment you, your brother and Nightfire are under base arrest," pointed out Prowl.

"Whatever."

"Sideswipe, this is important," urged the leader leaning forward in his seat. "Will you be able to handle your brother?"

"Prime, I've been with him since we were sparked, I'm sure I can handle him with whatever he throws at me."

The semi nodded. "Then be prepared to help when Ratchet brings him back online," he turned away from the warrior and back to the medic. "Repair what Nightfire damaged, then bring her back online I would like to talk with her after you do."

"All right," Ratchet growled walking out followed closely by Sideswipe. Prowl and Jazz however stayed behind, the door closing preventing anyone from hearing what went on inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratchet entered the med bay going over to Nightfire. "I'm going to fix her vocalizers first before bringing either of them online," he explained already setting to work on the repairs.

"How long will it take?" asked Sideswipe next to his brother's berth.

"Not long youngling." When the red mech didn't say anything after a while, Ratchet looked up to see Sideswipe watching his twin. "Listen Sides, there will be other opportunities for him to become a creator himself. He will still be a good father to your creations, since you three love each other very much."

"I know doc, it's just upsetting in a way I guess. We've always done things together, getting what we want together. Now though, it's different."

"You two have not always done things together? Your brother and Alex were together without you in it at first." Ratchet pointed out returning to his work.

"That was before I realized how much I was missing out, with not having her in my life as well."

"Can I ask you something?" Ratchet asked bluntly.

"Yeah," inquired Sideswipe, curious to know what it was the medic wanted to know.

"Why did you decide to have Alex?"

Sideswipe took a small pause before explaining. "Because, I felt my brothers love for her and felt it slowly slip into my spark. Then when she came back to the base, I knew there was no other that I wanted to spend my life with. Sunny found out and instead of being angry like I though he would, he accepted it, knowing that I would do anything to protect her, just like he would.

"We were both happy when she accepted us, after she had become a femme Cybertronian. We were even more ecstatic about her bonding with us, but we were afraid to approach her with it, in fear of scaring her. However, that day made us both very happy when she agreed to bond with us."

Sometime during his talk he had moved over and was now standing next to her berth. He brought up a hand and it gently caressed he helm tracing her face with his fingers. "Then when you made the diagnostics that she was with not one, but two sparklings both of us could have died from happiness. The happiness was short lived somewhat when Sunny couldn't reach out to either of them and I never really gave it much thought until earlier today."

The medic in all his life had not been prepared for the red warrior to pour his heart out. But he did feel for the mech since not all their happiness was without hard times as well. Right now was a hard time as he watched Sideswipe lean down and kiss the femme slowly on the lips and another to her forehead.

"I love you Nightfire," the mech whispered and Ratchet suddenly felt like he was intruding on something rather private.

"After the sparklings are born," Sideswipe said pulling away and looking at the medic. "I am not going to bond with her again until Sunny has his own creation with her."

Ratchet considered the mech before him. "You do know she will not be able to produced another sparkling so soon after these two are born."

Sideswipe looked at him and then back down to the light blue femme. "I know, but I want Sunny to be just as happy as I am. Can you bring him back online?"

Ratchet regarded him a moment before standing and moving over to the yellow mech. "Of course." Sideswipe was at Sunstreaker's side in an instant as the yellow warrior slowly brought his optics back online. "How do you feel?"

"What did you do to me?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Took you offline before you killed Alex or any of the sparklings," growled Ratchet. He could see the confusion before dawning realization came upon him and groaned.

"Sunny, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have know." Spoke Sideswipe as his brother made eye contact with him.

"It just doesn't make sense though Sides. I really wanted a sparkling of my own."

"Trust me I know. Nightfire's pain went through my own spark back in Prowl's office and then yours when you tried to reach out for the sparks."

Now Ratchet knew he was intruding on something private as he went back to work on fixing Nightfire so that she could do see Prime. It didn't take very long for him to do so and before long she was sitting up.

"Tell me this was all a bad dream," she cried, already using her newly repaired vocalizer. Ratchet did not even bother stop her from using it right away, knowing he might be repairing it again later.

Sideswipe was by Nightfire's side instantly, pulling her into a hug and trying to comfort her. "Where's Sunny?" she asked pulling away.

"Here," her mate answered from his berth.

She got up off of hers with help from Sides, leaning down and kissing Sunstreaker. "I'm so sorry Sunny, I know how much you wanted this," she apologized.

He shook his head taking her chin gently in his hand making her look at him directly. "Don't we can always try again? Be happy with the two you've got now."

"Not me, ours," she corrected. "The sparklings are all of ours, no matter who's the real father. Both of you will be good fathers."

"As will you on being a mother," Ratchet spoke making the three look at him. "But right now Optimus wants to speak with you alone. Go," pushing her out the door.

Nightfire obeyed heading in the direction of her leaders office, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," Prime called from the other side. The door opened and she stepped through, to which he indicated the chair across from him. "due to your recent development of the sparklings," he began once she was seated. "I must restrict you from going outside the base. If you do wish to go out, I'll want you to have a least four or five guards around at all times."

"Sir, what about…" he brought up his hand cutting her off.

"Once the sparklings are born you will pick up on it afterwards, for now think of this as a vacation."

"Jazz?"

"Has already been informed of this and has already taken over. If there is anything you will be needing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you for all you've done." He inclined his head and Nightfire took that as the cue to leave him, exiting out the door.

There was one more mech she wanted to talk to before heading back to the med bay, knowing Ratchet would want to check over the sparklings. Nightfire knocked, his voice coming from the other side of the metal door, to which she ducked in.

She returned to the med bay a little while later after the talk with the mech. Both Sunny and Sides forced her to lie upon the berth, neither of them straying far from her side.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Sorry about the shortness in this chapter. To be honest I didn't like this chapter very much since not much actually happened in it. Oh well, I'll make up for it in the next. Promise! Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay here is the next chapter!  
_

* * *

For the next few months Nightfire had to endure Ratchet's constant medical checkups, making sure the sparklings were both healthy. It also didn't help with the fights she was having with her two bond mates.

What they were fighting over was something so trivial, that it wasn't even worth the energy to argue about, but yet they still argued. Nightfire had wanted to name the two sparklings, asking advice from either brother. It seemed that Sunstreaker was not helping in anyway because neither of the sparklings was his. After that the arguments would get worse when Sideswipe stepped in.

Nightfire would always be the one to step out of the fight leaving them both behind as she found comfort in Jazz and Prowl. They would talk to her and calm her down, so that when she returned to the twin's quarters, she wasn't as angry with them. Both mechs would apologize, but then when Nightfire would bring the subject up again, the fighting would start all over.

It took all her strength not to leave the two of them alone at night, during recharge when the tension was heavy. But then she thought of how alone she would be by herself and the damage the two brothers would inflict upon each other is she was away.

It still hadn't improved after her being almost five months with the sparklings, the two due to arrive at any time. Both were mech's which she was happy about, but neither still had a name yet. She avoided the twins as much during the day as possible, taking up duties or volunteering to help around the base.

During the night, it was always silent as she read one of the medical journals, while Sunstreaker worked on his art and Sideswipe played with the video games. Wheeljack had built bodies for both the sparklings while she read up on how to care for them, thanks to Ratchet's extensive knowledge on the subject. Nightfire wanted to be ready for the two of them as any mother would be.

The only problem she had was whether or not Sideswipe was going to be ready for them. The closer and closer it came for them to be sparked the more he grew quiet. Even Sunstreaker noticed how strange his brother had gotten, but neither commented on it and left the red mech alone.

* * *

Nightfire was sitting in Prowl's office one day helping the tactician work on a few repots, when she felt a pull at her spark. The datapad she had been working dropped to the floor and in an instant Prowl was right by her side talking with Ratchet on his com link.

Jazz had entered the room at one time and the two mech's helped her up and towards the med bay. The medic, Wheeljack and First Aid were in there waiting and Prowl along with Jazz were forced to wait outside. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe joined them along with others who wanted to get a first look at a sparkling or two.

About an hour later the med bay doors opened, Ratchet beckoning Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in, closing the doors before any of the others could get a good look in. The two warriors approached the berth where Nightfire lay on slowly, neither knowing what to do at the moment.

Nightfire was on her side with her back to them and seemed to be softly humming a song. A lullaby they had recognized that she had hummed before when she thought they weren't listening. At the sound of their heavy footfalls she turned and smiled at them, beckoning them over with a wave of her hand.

They came around the berth on her other side and took their first look at the two sparkling mechs.

Both were deep in recharge using their mother's body to keep warm. One was entirely black, while the other was red and white. Sunstreaker reached out one hand slowly and touched the red and white one's hand, pulling back when the sparkling moved. Again he reached out and took the little one's hand in his own.

"He's so small," he whispered afraid to raise his voice and wake them.

Nightfire having finished her humming looked up smiling. "They will grow when they get upgraded. Would you like to hold them?" she asked.

He nodded dumbfounded as she sat up gently and picked up the red and white sparkling. He held out his hands stupidly, earning a giggle from her as she lay the sparkling in his arms, adjusting so that the warrior supported his head. Amazed, he stood looking down at the sparkling in his arms, admiring the little one he held.

Nightfire in the meantime had turned to Sideswipe who was looking at the black mech with such longing. "Hold out your arms," she spoke to him. He looked up from his staring and did as he was told as she placed the other sparkling in his arms.

A few minor adjustments and she leaned back watching as the two warriors held their sparklings, feeling awe leaking through their bond. She smiled at seeing her two bond mates holding their two sparklings, knowing that they would always be well taken care of.

Sides was first to look away from his creation and over to her, leaning down carefully so as not to crush him and then kissed her. "Thank you," he said when they pulled back. Sunny then took over his spot also kissing and thanking her.

"Your welcome both of you." She looked at the two sparklings in their arms. "What shall we name them?"

"I like Stormbreaker," Sides instantly spoke looking down at the one in his arms.

Nightfire smiled. "I like it," she turned to Sunny who was still looking down at the sparkling in his arms. "What are you going to name him?"

He looked up instantly. "No, he's not mine to name, you do it."

She glared at him, which shut him up instantly. "Just because none of them aren't yours doesn't mean you shouldn't be a part of their lives. I consider them both of yours, no matter who's the biological father. Do I make myself clear?" He obediently nodded his head up in down and her anger dissipated as she reached out and stroked his faceplates. "Don't ever feel left out of this Sunny, you are still their family."

He leaned down and kissed her soundly, pouring as much into it as he could. When he pulled away he looked directly into her optics. "It's not that I don't want to name him, it's just that I want you to name him yourself, because he's just as much as yours as he is mine and Sides. You already know what I want to name my creation, but this one I want you to name because it would make me feel better if you named one." Nightfire looked at the two lamborghini's weirdly wondering where this had come from.

Sides stepped up. "Both of us have been talking about this for a while now after the last argument we all had. We could feel the frustration and anger through our bond you shot at us. After that we came together and decided not to hurt you anymore. Neither of us meant to hurt you, we only want you to be happy."

"I am happy, don't ever think different," tracing both of their faceplates. She then turned and looked around the med bay spotting Ratchet in his office working away on her report probably. "Ratchet," she called out to him as quietly as possible. The medic walked into the bay watching the two warriors carefully, who had yet to put the sparklings down. "Can you let Prowl and Jazz in, I know they would want to see as well." He nodded shooting one last look at the twins before going to the doors and sticking his head out.

He came back with the tactician and saboteur in tow, with only the silver mech smiling as he slid in between the two warriors. Prowl took a stance next to Nightfire looking back and forth between the two sparklings. "What cha' name them?" asked Jazz looking at the two sparklings as well.

Nightfire started with the black one. "That's Stormbreaker and this is Winddancer," turning to the red and white one in Sunny's arms. He looked up from the sparkling and smiled at her, to which she returned.

Every one of them watched as Winddancer wiggled in Sunstreaker's arms, who panicked not sure what was happening. Then ever so slowly, the little one's optics came online and took his first look around the med bay. He looked at each mech and femme in turn and then began making clicking noises madly.

They watched as his brother's optics also came online; Sideswipes turn to feel anxious as the sparkling wiggle in the warrior's arms. Stormbreaker brought up one of his hands and grabbed onto his father's face, using his other hand to trace or play with it. Nightfire laughed along with Jazz and Ratchet as the two sparklings learned about their fathers.

Prowl was the only one who remained silent as he stared at the sparklings and Nightfire saw the longing in his optics, something had never seen before. Reaching out she took his hand giving it a small squeeze, his optics meeting hers momentarily before looking back. She would talk with him later when everything had calmed down.

After a while Ratchet shooed everyone, but her out saying that the twins and Nightfire needed recharge. The sparklings had fallen back into recharge, once again snuggled up against their mother. Smiling Nightfire felt out to her bonded who both responded as she powered down for recharge, watching her creations.

* * *

In the morning Alex woke to a clicking and whirring Winddancer as Stormbreaker continued to recharge. Alex picked up the red and white one humming a lullaby to calm him down so as not to wake his brother. Winddancer calmed, listening to her watching with curious optics. His little black hand came up and she took it in her own placing a small kiss on it. The sparkling clicked in happiness and she smiled down at him, just as Ratchet walked into the bay.

"They are both very beautiful Alex. You should be very proud." stopping next to the berth.

She looked up momentarily. "I am very proud, not only of them but Sunny and Sides as well. I could never have done this without them, without any of you really."

"All of us on the base here to help and want to make sure your happy."

"I am happy, no matter what," she smiled just as Stormbreaker woke up. The medic reached over and picked up the wailing mech, heading over to pick up something. It was specially made energon, since they weren't able to process regular energon yet. He gave one formula for her to feed Winddancer who began crying because his brother did, while Ratchet fed Stormbreaker. The two instantly quieted as they drank their food, clicking happily when they finished it all.

"You're allowed to leave when you've finished your own energon," Ratchet said handing her a cube.

She took it. "Thank you Ratchet, for everything."

"Your welcome Alex," as he turned and began working on inventory.

Halfway through her breakfast Jazz came in with a big smile upon his face. "Your mates are on patrol now that they aren't under base arrest. I thought I come by and help. How ya' doing?"

"Good, they just been fed and I just finished mine," putting the cube down and standing off the berth. She then leaned down and picked up Stormbreaker, while Jazz carefully took Winddancer who stared in wonder up at him.

"The other's have been itching to see these two," Jazz said as they left the bay. "Thought Prowl was going to thrown a few in the brig if they didn't return to their duties." Alex laughed as they walked.

"Well, we might as well begin introducing everyone to them, since they'll start seeing the two around all the time." Jazz grinned as they headed to Optimus Primes office. His door was open, with the leader sitting behind his desk working on a datapad, but placed it to the side when the four of them walked in.

He took a hold of Winddancer from Jazz and then proceeded to talk to him as if the sparkling understood him perfectly. Nightfire smiled as Winddancer clicked back at the autobot leader madly not even pausing in his own speech.

A little while later they left the leader's off, the sparklings waving after seeing Optimus Prime doing the same.

They then stopped at the communication center, where Bluestreak, Ironhide and Mirage crowded around them getting their first looks.

The twins stared at each new mech they met, both curious to who and what they were. There were passed back and forth between the mech's of the base. They had eventually fallen into recharge and handed back to their mother and Jazz as they made their way to the saboteur's quarters. Once there the two placed them on the berth, and Nightfire watched from her seat at the desk. Jazz was leaning up against the desk also watching, but turned and smiled at her.

"They really are a miracle Nightfire, congrats."

"Thanks," finally taking her optics off them. "Jazz," he looked back at her. "have you and Prowl talked about bonding at all."

He sighed rubbing the back of his helm. "Prowl has brought it up on a few occasions."

"But." she inquired knowing he was going to say more.

He grinned. "But, I'm scared to make that kind of commitment."

"Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

Again he sighed. "It's really a huge step in my life and one I've never considered before because of what I am." Nightfire knew of his secret life back on Cybertron, but also knew he was making up excuses.

She let out her own sigh, cursing the two slaggers to Primus and back for being in denial of each other. "Prowl loves you Jazz and he wants to share it with you. Did you not see the longing in his face when he saw these two," gesturing towards the recharging twins. "in my bond mates arms. He wants that with you wants it so much it's tearing him apart inside. He may seem calm and collected on the outside, but have you ever consider that he does it to hide the pain." He winced and she knew she hit home. "He's loved you for a long time Jazz and when he heard that you had die, I practically saw him die as well."

"When Ratchet said he was brining you back, I saw him relax for the first time. When he asked me to step in for him during your awakening, I knew there was more then just mutual friendship but never said anything. I practically sensed his relief when I gave a good report back to him. He loves you Jazz, don't ever think for one minute that he doesn't."

The saboteur was silent as she finished up her little speech, something she had been working on since this morning. After seeing Prowl yesterday in the med bay, she just knew she had to do something to help the two along, even if she had to punch the daylights out of Jazz to do so. Nightfire watched the Pontiac, observing him carefully, but being who he was she could not get anything from his body language.

Just then he snapped out of his stupor, cursed once and left the room in a huff, Nightfire smiling as she called to Prowl. "Nightfire to Prowl."

"Prowl here, what's a matter?" he sounded anxious.

"Nothing's the matter," she reassured him. "Jazz just wants to talk with you."

He was silent and then there was something in the background at the same time the tactician cut off the com link. Nightfire looked to the two sleeping sparklings, before going over and scooping them both up and leaving the second and thirds quarters.

She headed instead towards hers and her bond mates quarters, typing in the code, the door sliding open for her. Once in she placed them both on the berth giving them a light kiss, laying down next to them and getting some much needed recharge herself.

* * *

_Please review, it is appreciated!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers is the property of Hasbro_

_Sweet another chapter posted!!  
_

**

* * *

  
**

A few days later when Nightfire walked around the base, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe volunteering to watch the two twins, she spotted Prowl leaving his office. He spotted her as well, both watching each other from opposite ends of the hallway. He then gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on the tactician, turning and walking away a slight bounce in his step.

_"You can't stop playing matchmaker can you?"_ asked a bemused Sideswipe over their private link with each other.

She giggled, getting a curious look from Mirage who had walked by her. "Nope, just glad to see him happy finally." Both twins snorted, followed by a few clicks in the background. Nightfire smiled before continuing on to her original destination, the med bay to once again start reading medical journals and datapads.

A few hours later she was knocking on Jazz's office door, which he opened and ushered her through quickly. He took a seat behind his desk, bringing his feet up onto the desk, leaning back in the chair all with a witty grin on his face. "Someone's happy," she mused, his grin widening if possible.

_"Don't egg him on, it'll make his ego even bigger,"_ spoke Sunstreaker.

_"And it's already big enough,"_ Sideswipe put in his two cents worth.

Nightfire growled putting up a barrier between them and turned her attention back to the officer. "So how was your day?" He gave a playful glare and never lost the grin at the same time. "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked. He shook his head and she decided to push her luck. "Saw Prowl, just before coming here." He looked at her, curiosity written all over his face. "I must say, he's had a better paint job then the one you gave him. Gray really is not his color Jazz." Again the grin was back and bigger then ever as his visor became distant. After a minute of watching him, she got bored. "Care to share with the class."

He came out of his stupor and looked back at her still not dropping the grin. "A mech is entitled to his own secrets." Nightfire snorted, but didn't push it, knowing he would never kiss and tell. He eventually dropped the grin and became serious handing her a datapad she had not seen before. She took it, reading it over a few times then handing it back to him, which he subspaced instantly.

Nightfire brought a grin onto her face. "So, was it good?" He laughed standing up and literally pushing her out the door ignoring all of her questions to try to get him to talk.

She was smiling by the time she arrived at her quarters typing in the code and waiting for the door to open. Her smile dropped as she took in the chaos of the once clean quarters.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shrieked letting the doors close behind her. Two sets of twins looked up at her, two of them looking sheepish, the other two whirling and clicking like mad.

"Would you believe they have great throwing arms," spoke Sideswipe with a small grin. Her glare sent him scurrying behind his brother, who was trying to shrink under the glare as well. Stormbreaker and Winddancer found it rather funny, by their father's cowardliness and clicked more if that was even possible.

Nightfire went over and picked both twins up off the floor and went back to the door. "You two will be cleaning this room and I want it to sparkle when I come back." Whatever protest they had died when she shot yet another glare at them, the door closing after that. She then turned to the two in her arms who were watching her curiously. "I just hope you don't end up as bad as them when you grow up." They tilted their heads in confusion of what she had just said and a small smile played about her mouth.

"Any offspring of your two twins will probably end up the same way," someone snickered.

She glared at the medic, pulling a face only to find the twins trying to do the same thing. "Great now I'm a bad influence."

The hummer chuckled coming over and picking up Stormbreaker who clapped happy to see him. "Well, it's good that they're learning quickly." he laughed.

"To quickly," she mumbled thinking of the mess back in her quarters.

"Those two already teaching these guys bad habits." he mused.

She snorted unable to help it. "Yeah, our quarters looked like a tornado hit it." He laughed probably picturing it in his head as they made their way to the rec room. Once there Nightfire sat down at the table and placed Winddancer on the floor, while Ratchet did the same to Stormbreaker. He then went and got two cubes of energon, handing her the other one, sitting back down.

"They'll start crawling soon," Ratchet pointed out, seeing Winddancer struggle to try. His brother was having a little more success only he couldn't figure out how to move his hands and feet at he same time. Storm landed on his side after getting his arm caught, a small thunk coming from him. He didn't cry like she had expected, but instead sat up and tried again, falling over once more.

Wheeljack came over and sat down at the last remaining seat at the table also watching the sparklings. "Those two have their father's stubbornness," he said. Winddancer had by now watched what his brother was doing and was currently imitating him. Other mech's in the room were watching the progress of the two sparklings who tried again and again to crawl.

Bluestreak, whom had come in a little while ago was sitting not to far from them, was clapping his hands and calling them to him. By that time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came into the room, sliding their way over to Alex and watched as their sons attempted to reach Blue. Even though they hadn't crawled, they did eventually make it to him after many falls getting loud cheers from the mech's around them.

Nightfire shook her head as Storm reached up and grabbed Bluestreak's doorwings roughly, causing the young gunner to squeak. Both sparklings clicked at the noise and began to tug more on his doorwings. Taking pity on the mech Alex went and picked up Winddancer while Sideswipe picked up Stormbreaker, much to the little ones disappointment.

"I'm sorry Blue," she apologized handing Wind over to Sunstreaker.

Blue stood up. "It's no problem Alex, their just curious no harm done," he smiled flexing his wings to show her he was fine. She smiled patting his shoulder spotting Prowl in a corner of the room watching them all.

Moving away from the others she stopped next to him, imitating his pose of leaning casually against the wall. The two sat in silence watching the others play with the sparklings. "You know," she spoke up making him look towards her. "you are the only mech I know who hasn't held either of them since they were sparked."

"My battle computer does not allow me to handle things without seeing logic behind it."

Nightfire was thoroughly confused by what he had just spoken. "What logic is there to see? They're just sparklings, young mech's coming into this world. Eventually you are going to want to hold them Prowl, for your own experience." She slid away again leaving the tactician just as confused as was and went back over to her table.

Sideswipe who had taken her seat pulled her into his lap and kissing her, getting whistles from the others around them. She pulled away turning to Sunny who gave her a kiss of his own as they turned back and watched their sparklings.

Eventually though the two fell into recharge, most of the mech's dispersing so as to let them sleep. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe picked up one and carried them back to their quarters, with Nightfire following behind them. As they were rounding a corner leading to the quarters a hand on her shoulder stopped made Nightfire paused, while the two warriors continued on oblivious.

Looking behind her shoulder she spotted Prowl as he slid up next watching the warriors as they rounded another corner. He then turned to address her. "Stay safe tomorrow, we would not want to lose you in anyway." he warned.

Nightfire turned and threw her arms around the now surprised second in command. "Don't worry Prowl," pulling out of the hug. "I'll be safe, besides Jazz and Mirage will be there with me." With she hurried on catching up just before the doors to the quarters closed, leaving the tactician alone in the hallways.

* * *

Nightfire came out of recharge when her internal clock beeped at her, she quickly shutting it off as she waited for her systems to come online. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on either side of her both still in deep recharge as she moved softly so as not to disturb them in anyway. When she was off the berth she made her way over to another berth where her two sparklings recharge peacefully. Leaning down she placed a kiss on each of their heads before moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" the sound of Sunstreaker's voice startle her as she spun around.

His optics weren't very bright, meaning he was still somewhat half in recharge, though he was sitting up watching her. Nightfire slid over to him kissing him quickly, then speaking into his audio receptor. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. Prowl wants to try me out for patrol one time."

He nodded. "Who's going with you?" he asked

She smiled down at him, caressing his faceplates. "Jazz and Mirage. Prowl will also be monitoring back in the control room." Again he nodded before lying back down and falling into recharge once again. Nightfire didn't drop her smile, placing a kiss on both her mates then finally making her way out the door.

The hallways were unreasonably quiet as she made her way quickly and quietly to Jazz's office. Inside the saboteur was already waiting with Prowl and Mirage. He grinned as the door shut as the four of them got down to business. Not ten minutes later the four were inside the ammo room, three of them loading up their guns while the fourth watched them silently.

At the entrance to the base two of them waited to the side waiting for the other two to disengage from each other, which didn't look to be anytime soon. Finally after a cough from the two waiting, the others spilt the one heading back into the base without a backwards glance. Silently, the other three slipped away into the shadows of the still night, none leaving a sound at their departure.

* * *

Prowl was in the control room, when both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stomped in and over to him. "Why isn't Nightfire back yet?" they demanded.

He regarded them without a second thought. "Because they are patrolling possible decepticon activity in Portland."

"How the frag did they get to Oregon so quickly. And why the heck is she investigating the decepticon activity. Do you not what could happen if they get caught in a battle."

Prowl looked at the two calmly. "I believe you will find that she is in no immediate danger at all. The patrol she is sent on is just a test to see how well she is if a battle should happen." The twin's anger disappeared as quickly as they had come in.

"So she's in no real danger?" asked Sunstreaker.

The tactician shook his head. "I assure you she is perfectly safe. Now I believe the two of you have duty in a few so I advise you find someone to sparkling sit your creations," pushing the two lamborghini's out of the control room.

Just in time to as Jazz called in. "Going to remain the rest of the way in radio silence, Jazz out."

"Copy that and good luck." the tactician said. After that last transmission the radio fell quiet and he took a seat at the console and waited for the three to come back from patrol. It was going to take them most of the day and late into the night for them to finally return, but he was determine to wait all night if he had too.

* * *

It was the late hours of the night when the radio silence was finally broken. "Nightfire here, I know your there Prowl."

Prowl smiled. Yes he had been there all morning and late into the night ignoring Optimus demands for him to recharge. "Prowl here, go ahead."

"On our way back now, but I should warn you Jazz ain't too happy with you right now." she warned laughing at her end.

Prowl smirked having already known this morning that he was going to be in trouble. "Thank you for your concern Nightfire, but it won't be necessary." He heard a snort and he knew it belong to Jazz whom was listening in on the conversation.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." joked Nightfire shutting off the link. Shaking his head, the tactician stood and walked to the entrance of the base, leaning up against the wall, hoping for a sign of the three autobots.

It wasn't long before three sets of headlights broke through the dark night, one of them quickly transforming and diving straight for him. To immerse in his thoughts Prowl hadn't expected it and was thrown flat on his back with a heavy weight on top of him. Stunned he looked up to see a pissed off Jazz glaring down at him. Laughter brought his attention to the other two whom had witnessed the display.

Mirage shook his head and walked further into the place, while Nightfire kneeled down next to the two officers. "Told you it was your funeral." With that she stood and walked away heading deeper in the base. Prowl turned his optics back up to the saboteur a small grin finding it's way on his face.

Meanwhile, Nightfire walked through the base humming, happy that she had done everything right according to Jazz. She stopped first at the wash racks to get the dust and dirt off of her body, and then proceeded to her quarters. Knowing it was late Nightfire hoped one or both her bond mates were still up, as she keyed in the code.

It opened and Nightfire suddenly found herself with a pair lamborghini bodies pressed up against her in one gigantic hug. A pair of lips attacked her mouth, followed by a second as she squirmed and wiggled her way out of their grips.

"How'd patrolling go?" asked Sideswipe as she made her way over to the sparklings.

She grinned back at the red and yellow mech. "Let's just say Mirage won't be messing with me anytime again after the attack I launched at him." she said. Nightfire brought up her hand and gently stroked Winddancer and Stormbreaker's faces. "How did these two do?"

Sunstreaker spoke up. "Ironhide sparkling sat them today and according to him, they were perfect angel's."

Nightfire smiled moving away from the two and over to the berth, Sideswipe already spread out on it waiting for her and Sunny. She lay down next to him, adjusting her wings as Sunstreaker lay down behind her, curling an arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck as Sideswipe did the same to her front. After that the three of them fell into recharge, curled up around each other.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So not much to this chapter. I'm actually building for a good next few hopefully. I'll post as soon as I can!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers rightfully belong to Hasbro, I just write about them._

_Okay so I had to get a chapter up before I started classes, because I don't know how much time I would have in between classes. But I hope you all enjoy this one and I'll get the next up as soon as I can!_

_

* * *

  
_

In the morning Nightfire got up to find herself alone on the berth, both her mates already reporting for duty, while she went over to the two sparklings. There were already online and clicking at each other in amusement, which they stopped as she picked each of them up. She made funny faces at them as she walked to the med bay, where Ratchet stored the formula for them.

The medic was already in there with First Aid, both looking up when she walked through. The yellow hummer reached out and took Winddancer and fed him his formula while Nightfire did the same for Stormbreaker.

The two sparklings ate their food quickly as she turned to Ratchet. "Do you think you can watch them today, I have to report to Ironhide this morning and finish with the twins."

He regarded the two. "I suppose, but I have a lot to do."

"Don't worry, Ironhide said they were perfect angel's."

He snorted, making Winddancer click. "I'll only believe that when I see it." Nightfire laughed placing Stormbreaker in his arms before leaving the med bay, the twins waving as she left.

* * *

Returning at the end of the day Nightfire walked into the med bay followed closely by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, all three of them sporting dents and scratches. Ratchet looked up from his desk in his office and grumbled when he saw all the repairs he would have to do. "How were they?" she asked looking at the twins who were clicking and clapping at them all.

The medic took one glance at them and looked away, grabbing a few tools. "Fine, until Winddancer decided that First Aid was a target practice." Nightfire stared at the hummer waiting for an explanation. "I gave some blocks to them to play with, since the both of us had worked to do. It took those two all of about twenty seconds to learn how to throw the darn things. If I didn't know better I'd say they were taking after their fathers already," shooting a glare at the two mech's.

Sideswipe grinned, as Sunstreaker looked away. Nightfire sent out to him, feeling him respond back though it wasn't very strong. "Don't give up Sunny, it'll happen before you know it."

He looked at her and nodded his head, taking a seat on one of the berths and waited until Ratchet got to him. Even though they had bonded a few times since the twins were born, nothing ever came of the bonding. She had gone to Ratchet each time afterwards to see if there was anything, but it always ended up negative.

Ratchet finished up her repairs quickly, and then turned to work on Sideswipe. She had just gone over to pick up Stormbreaker when her com link beeped. "Jazz to Nightfire, come in beautiful lady."

She laughed placing the little sparkling in her arm and answering. "Nightfire here, what can I do for you."

"Need ya' to come to my office, have a little something for ya."

"What would that entitle."

She could practically here him grinning at the other end. "That would be telling."

Nightfire pouted, taking Stormbreaker and handing him to the red warrior. "Fine, I'm on my way." She then picked up Winddancer and gave him to Sunstreaker, before heading out of the med bay. She arrived at Jazz office quickly, sliding in through the open door and taking a seat. He smiled before handing over a datapad to her that came out of nowhere, something he was always good at. Taking it Nightfire read through it carefully before handing it back.

"They're going to start getting suspicious every time I got out on patrol's like this," she pointed out after the pad had disappeared.

He inclined his head. "I know, but it best to keep them in the dark for as long as possible."

"I don't like lying to them Jazz, it makes their trust in me grow thinner."

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is why it's hard to have a relationship while being a spy. It's one of the reasons why I wouldn't allow Prowl to bond with me."

She looked up. "You have a past tense there Jazz."

The saboteur pulled away suddenly looking quite embarrassed. His hand came up and rubbed the back of his helm a small laugh emitting from him. "Nothing gets past you does it," she grinned. "Fine, we are bonded if that makes you happy."

Standing up Nightfire flung her arms around him for a hug, before pulling away and running out the door. Jazz shouted after her but she was already heading towards the quarters, knocking on the door. It opened and she threw her arms around Prowl, who stood stunned as the third in command ran in the room.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" asked Prowl looking back and forth between the two.

Nightfire pulled away with a smile. "Just thought I let you know how much I appreciate all that you have done for me." With that she gave him a kiss on his cheek and left the room, leaving the two mech's behind.

* * *

At the door to her and her bond mate's quarters, she typed in the code the door sliding open quickly. Inside was Sideswipe just putting Stormbreaker down for his recharge, while Winddancer was already in his cycle. Sunstreaker sat on the berth and was watching her carefully, a suspicious look in his optics.

Going over to him, she sat on his lap and thoroughly kissed him all the while reaching out to him through their bond. He let her in and she could feel all the warmth and love he felt for her as it flowed through her systems.

_"What brought that on?"_ he asked sometime later through their bond.

Sideswipe was already in recharge on the berth behind her, while she lay next to him and Sunstreaker in front of her. They had just both woken back up again after the bonding and at the moment Alex just gently tracing his faceplates. She wanted to memorize it into her systems, even if she had done so many times before.

"Because, I really want another sparkling. The twins are a joy to have around and I want another," she told him.

"What did Jazz want earlier?" now speaking regularly.

Alex smiled moving forward and kissing him. "I have another patrol tomorrow, but don't worry he'll be there with me." Giving one last kiss she moved back a little and powered down her systems just as he did the same.

* * *

Nightfire's internal clock beeped at her the next morning and she carefully maneuvered her way out of the berth. It was rater difficult when both brothers were entangling with you on either side. Somehow Sideswipe had gotten a leg in between her two own, with his front to her, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. His head was currently resting on one of her doorwings, which was awkward as she moved it back down onto the berth. Sunstreaker in the meantime had wrapped his own leg round her waist and arms underneath his brothers.

It took a while for her to untangle the three of them, but eventually did so, giving each a kiss before heading over to the sparklings. Winddancer and Stormbreaker were snuggled up against each other. Nightfire smiled stroking each of their heads lightly before leaning down and kissing them. With one last look at the four mech's she left turning and heading in the direction of Jazz's office.

Inside the saboteur was already there, giving her a smile then leading her to the weapon's room. There the two of them loaded up their guns and extra supplies needed for the day ahead. When the two of them finally made it to the entrance of the base, the sun was just beginning to peak over the top of the mountain. Jazz walked ahead of her, while she followed the two of them disappeared into the shadows of the early morning.

* * *

Prowl brought his optics online and cursed his partner for not waking him up when the little devil had promised to do so. Checking the time he found that the saboteur had left three hours ago as he stood up and headed for the communications room.

Inside was Blaster sitting alone at one of the monitors, which displayed nothing out of the ordinary. He took a seat besides the communication's officer as the young mech turned towards him.

"Jazz reported in a little under an hour ago for radio silence," he told the tactician.

"Anything on the scanners?" asked Prowl.

Blaster shook his head. "Nope, it's totally quiet.

Prowl nodded standing up. "Keep me update. I want to know what's happening."

"Yes sir."

Leaving the communications area, he headed in the direction of his office not bothering to stop and pick up some energon. Inside his office there were plenty of datapads waiting for him to go over and to help him keep his mind off the mission.

In all honesty he did not like the mission one bit, because there was only a 75% chance of it going right. Prowl did not like those odds to well, because not only was he placing Jazz in danger, but also Nightfire's as well.

The reason for this mission of their's was because word had come to them that the decepticon's were planning to use a powerful weapon of some kind.

Prowl did not trust the information, because there was no know source of where it had come from and no one could trace it either. Optimus had been a little apprehensive about it as well, but decided to send someone to the decepticon base to see if it was true or not.

There had been arguments from both him and Ratchet about letting Nightfire go on this mission, saying that Jazz and Mirage were more then capable of getting in there and out without being seen. But Nightfire would have more trouble due to her size and the fact that she was not built to sneak around like the special ops.

Optimus had put in the final word saying that Nightfire needed the experience and it was best if she learned it any chance she got.

After that it was up to Prowl and Jazz to come up with some kind of strategy to get into the base and extract the information and get out as fast as possible. But every plan Prowl had come up with was less then a 75% chance of being successful.

He did not trust those odds at all, due to the fact that there could be so many things that could go wrong with the mission. The first scenario he had thought was that it was some kind of plot to ambush anyone who followed up on the rumor. That one had made more logical sense to him then any of the others his processor had come up with.

He had relayed his findings to Jazz, who took the time to listen. The saboteur did not reassure him much when he answered with a, "Nothing is without risks Prowl. If it were simple, then there be no point n' tryin'."

Prowl knew that Jazz was right, but it still didn't make it right placing Nightfire in danger like that. She had come to be the daughter he might never have. As soon as she had become a Cybertronian, he had instantly taking her under his wing. The other autobots had of course helped her out when she needed it, but they never talked to her like he did.

He had come up with the notion that it was a father/daughter bond that they had created between the two of them. In a way he felt honored to share that kind of bond with her, knowing that none of the others had it. Not even Jazz.

The sound of something beeping brought Prowl out of his thoughts, in time to open his com link. "Prowl, you need to get down here immediately." Came Blaster from the other side of the link.

The tactician was out the door instantly and running through the base, other mech's moving out of the way as he ran past them. He arrived in next to know time, watching as Blaster typed away quickly on the keyboard in front of him, yelling.

Prowl stopped at his side in time to hear Nightfire's voice over the communications channel. "Jazz… been shot… need backup… location to you."

It was cut off as gunfire rang in the background, before static filtered over cutting off any and all sound. The monitor beeped and the coordinate's Nightfire had sent appeared on it.

Prowl got them and was already out there door hailing Optimus over his com link.

"What's the status?" asked the autobot leader.

"Nightfire just called in and both her and Jazz have come under enemy fire. Jazz has been shot and Alex is requiring backup."

"Get a team together, we are going after them."

"Sir," Prowl spoke quickly. "No one knows Nightfire's is part of the Special Ops team."

"There is nothing we can do for it now. Get the teams set up and tell them what is happening. Make sure the twins know what is going on, I'm sure they're going to put up a fight."

"Yes sir," answered Prowl as he began calling autobot's to the weapon's room. When he arrived there himself, it was to find the others already had their guns loaded and were waiting for him. "I've called you here because not to long ago Nightfire called in and said that she and Jazz were under decepticon attack."

"WHAT?" Two roars came from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both looking murderous.

Prowl continued on despite their interruption. "We need to get them both out of the base quickly and safely."

"What are they doing inside a decepticon base," hissed Sunstreaker taking a dangerous step closer to the second in command.

Looking at them Prowl answered. "Nightfire has become a Special Ops member and currently she and Jazz were given a mission."

"WHY WERE WE NEVER TOLD THIS?" Yelled Sideswipe, something none of them expected.

Some of the autobot's actually took a step away from them, not wanting to be on the receiving end of their anger. The twins were ruthless warriors, but getting them both angry was never a good thing for anyone around them.

Prowl not liking the attitude the twins were showing him, challenged them by taking a step and standing if front of Sunstreaker, meeting him optic to optic.

The entire room stood in tense silence as they waited for something to happen. They weren't sure how long it had lasted for, but one nanoclick they were standing there and the next, the twins had disappeared out the door, leaving behind a very tense room.

Everyone looked to Prowl who stood there in the same spot now glaring at the wall, before he too left snapping at the others to move and that they had a mission to do.

The other autobot's followed but kept a safe distance between the three, knowing that when they returned to base a small war of their own would brake out. They were going to make sure to avoid it all together.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So what did you all think of this chapter? Please review and let me know!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **_The Return_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro, I just write about them in stories._

_Okay everyone, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I promise to get Broken Promises 3rd chapter up soon.  
_

* * *

The drive to the decepticon base was tense and silent as they drove to get there as soon as possible.

When they did arrive, the outside of the base looked rather normal, but everyone knew it was the inside of the base that was going to be uncertain.

Prowl had followed behind the twins the whole way making sure to keep them in his sights. There was no telling what they would do when they arrived.

The two had skidded to a stop right in front of the base's door, changing into their bipedal modes so fast; it was a blur of motion. Both of them grab a hold of one door and tore them off their hinges discarding them without a second thought.

After that they had disappeared into the base, leaving the others behind to catch up. There was no need to wonder where they went because there were signs of battle all over the place.

There were areas in the wall and floor where stray gunfire hit, having missed its target in the first place. There were scuffmarks and places where drops of energon splashed onto the floor, all fresh and recent from the fighting.

The autobot's all split up in different directions in teams of two, knowing it was the only way they were going to find Nightfire and Jazz quickly that way.

Prowl ran down hallway after hallway with Ratchet following behind him closely. Each hallway that they ran through showed signs of battle, but they never ran into anyone else.

The only reason Prowl knew where he was going was because he could feel Jazz through the bond they had. Even though they were still new to it, there was no denying the pain that was slowly starting to leak through from Jazz's end.

He pushed himself to get to his mate faster, not wanting to lose Jazz again. Ratchet did not say anything behind him only kept following; knowing Prowl would lead them in the right direction.

Finally though Prowl slowed down when they came to a door that was at the end of an hallway. Both of their audio receptors picked up banging coming from the other side of the door.

"CAN ANYONE HERE ME?"

"Nightfire," bellowed Prowl as soon as he heard her yell.

The banging stopped and it became quiet. "PROWL, IS THAT YOU?"

"YES, I'VE BROUGHT RATCHET," he yelled back.

"OH THANK HEAVEN, JAZZ IS BADLY INJURED. THE DECEPTICONS LOCKED US IN THIS ROOM AND THEY'VE LOCKED IT SO WE COULDN'T GET OUT."

Ratchet pushed up next to the door. "WHAT IS JAZZ'S CONDITION?"

"I'VE DONE ALL I CAN, BUT HE'S STILL BADLY HURT."

Prowl took over once again. "STAND BACK NIGHTFIRE, WE'RE GOING TO TRY AND BREAK DOWN THE DOOR." He and Ratchet moved back a little and began firing at the door, the shots bouncing off the door. After a few minutes or so they quiet firing as Prowl ran his hands all around the door and framing looking for any kind of switch.

"PROWL HURRY, JAZZ NEEDS HELP!" Nightfire yelled behind the door.

"MOVE," a growled came from behind him shoving the second in command out of the way.

He looked up from the floor just in time to see Sideswipe throw himself at the door, leaving a giant size dent in the door. The red lamborghini was determined to get through the door as he rushed at it over and over again. Finally, as he threw himself at the door one last time, it gave in, sending the whole thing to the floor followed by a bunch of pieces from the ceiling and doorframe.

Inside the room the medic and tactician saw Nightfire using her big frame to cover up Jazz's small one. Ratchet pushed her away lightly as he began working on stabilizing the saboteur.

Prowl in the meantime was digging out Sideswipe, Nightfire quickly joining as they lifted away a giant piece of ceiling. After putting the chunk down, they noticed that the red warrior was inured, energon leaking from a wound in his side.

Nightfire knelt down next to him, cradling his head in her lap. "You crazy mech, why did you do that?" she smiled softly.

His hand came up and cupped her cheek gently. "You're worth it." He replied.

Nightfire looked up to see Prowl take the last bit of ruble off of her bond mate as he continued to lie there. "Can you move?" she asked of Sides.

"Yeah, just give me a few astroseconds and I'll be fine." He said as she looked over at Ratchet and Prowl.

Prowl had moved down to his knees as Ratchet continued to work on stabilizing Jazz as his condition was pretty bad.

"Ratchet?" they heard Prowl asked quietly.

The medic didn't stop in his repairs, nor did he look up at the tactician. "It doesn't look good, I have to get him back to the base in order to see how much damage is done to him."

"Then lets do that. Sideswipe can you move?" asked Prowl turning to the two warriors.

Nightfire was in the process of helping the red mech stand up, one of his arms slung over her shoulder while he held his other one at his right side. His wound was slowly dripping energon, Nightfire's hand gripping his side just beneath the wound.

"I'm fine Prowl, let's just get out of here," answered Sideswipe as he and Nightfire began making their way towards the destroyed doorway.

Just as they were about to step over the threshold a shot rang out through the hallway and then both warriors fell to the ground as a second gunshot went off. This one missed its intended target, instead slamming itself into the wall behind the two warriors.

Prowl instantly brought out his gun as Ratchet moved as well beginning to drag the two out of harms way. The tactician crouched next to the damaged wall and peaked his head out and spotted Shockwave standing with his gun out, smoke coming from the barrel.

He ducked his head back and saw Ratchet doing a quick repair to Nightfire who had taken a shot to the shoulder from the decepticon. Sideswipe had ignored his own wound and was holding her close to him, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Sideswipe, if you don't loosen up, I can't repair her wound," snapped Ratchet, only to receive a growl from the lamborghini.

Nightfire moved her uninjured hand up and gripped one of Sideswipe's arms and gave a hard pull making him loosen his grip only slightly. It was enough to get Ratchet to work on her shoulder as Prowl turned back to the doorway as another shot came from the con.

"Come out autobots and we might spare your lives. All we want is the femme." Spoke Shockwave.

A growl came from Sideswipe and a few choice curses came from the medic as Prowl raised his gun and shot at Shockwave. There was no way any of them were going to let the decepticon's get a hold of Nightfire.

Prowl and Shockwave continued to shot back and forth at each other, before the con stopped firing before noises filled the area. Prowl peeked his head around the doorframe and noticed that Bumblebee had come and tackled the red decepticon.

The two of them were putting up a good fight, punching and hitting each other any chance they could get.

Prowl left the room where the others were and made his way over, gun raised waiting for the right moment to shot Shockwave. Bumblebee managed to turn the con and Prowl took his chance shooting the Shockwave in the back.

The mech gave a small grunt before falling to the side, optics dark but not offline entirely. Bumblebee stood up, moving his doorwings around, trying to disperse the pain from the fight with Shockwave. While doing that he spoke with Prowl. "Optimus says to get out of here quickly, because Wheeljack has rigged a few explosives and set them about the base in various places."

"Thank you Bumblebee, tell the others to start evacuating as far from the base as possible. I will follow behind."

Bumblebee nodded as he set off already calling out for the others while Prowl turned and headed back towards the other four. Inside the room Ratchet was just finishing Nightfire, who was telling him to tend to Jazz more and that she was fine.

The medic grumbled but left her alone as he went over to Jazz and started doing some more repairs to the silver mech, who had not moved an inch. Prowl came over and knelt down on the other side of his bondmate. "We need to move out, Wheeljack has explosives placed through out the base and we need to leave right now."

Ratchet looked up briefly. "Good, then we can get Jazz back to base and with First Aid's help, I'll be able to repair him."

"Then let's get going," agreed Prowl as Ratchet carefully lifted Jazz into his arms, being careful not to do anymore damage to the saboteur. Prowl followed closely behind the medic, not once looking back to see if the other two were right behind him or not.

They made their way through the base quickly, not coming across anyone as they took the same route back to the outside world.

Not long after they emerge from the base and headed to a relatively safe distance, only for Prowl to be stopped by Sunstreaker. The yellow warrior was looking worse for wear with dents and scratches in his usually pristine armor. There was even energon covering his body from head to pedes and Prowl wondered how many decepticon's had meet their death's going against the warrior.

"Where is Nightfire and Sideswipe?" growled out Sunstreaker, in a dangerous tone.

* * *

Prowl spun around quickly only to then notice that both the warriors were not behind him. He cursed himself for not paying attention at the same time being pushed aside by Sunstreaker.

The yellow warrior was already running back into the base, as shouts started coming from the other autobot's behind Prowl. He caught the voice of Wheeljack as the engineer yelled for him to stop and that the booms could go off any astroseconds.

BOOM

Right on cue a dozen different explosions rocked through out the area, sending more then one mech to the ground from the force of the explosion. Dust blew up from the explosion creating a wall of it as it blew in all directions.

None of them could see through the thick dust cloud most covering their optics to keep it from irritating them.

When the dust finally settled, they stared in horror at how much damage was actually caused by the bombs. The decepticon base was no longer a standing structure, but a mess of debris and rubble.

Prowl realized the horror of the situation he was facing at the thought of the three warriors still trapped inside when the explosion happened. Instantly he sprang forward. "Start clearing the debris, we need to find them quickly."

Instantly all autobot's stepped forwards, desperate to find them and each praying to Primus that none of them were offline.

Prowl was working quickly and desperately, throwing pieces of debris behind him as his com link went off. "Prowl," came Ratchet's voice. "Find them and bring them to the base quickly to get repaired. Send Wheeljack back right now, I'm going to need him to help them while First Aid and I work on getting Jazz stabilized."

"Copy that Ratchet, we won't stop until we have them dug out and on their way back," he said cutting the link with the medic. "Wheeljack, repot back to base, Ratchet is going to need you to repair the twins and Nightfire as soon as they are free. Send any autobot's available this way to help in the recovery."

"Going now Prowl," Wheeljack replied already transforming and speeding out of there, pushing his alt mode as fast as it could go.

The others stayed behind and continued their search, throwing the debris behind them as they slowly advanced forwards.

It was a tedious and time consuming effort as they were careful not to move to much at once, in case they were to damage one of their comrades hidden beneath everything.

At one time during the search one of them had spotted an arm, but it didn't belong to one of their own, since the decepticon symbol stood out amongst it. It was thrown carelessly to the side and they began their search again and continued that way for some time.

It wasn't until dusk before anyone spotted something resembling another body part of a Cybertronian. Ironhide had yelled out for Prowl, who made his way over to the weapon specialist quickly.

Ironhide was kneeling down on the ground, pushing small bits of debris aside as what looked like a familiar pede appear from underneath the rubble. Instantly Prowl was on his knees, helping the black mech to dig out the rest of the leg attached to the pede.

They continued to move rubble, until they came to the bottom of the torso, noticing that the other leg was completely missing. The two of them continued to take the rubble off the warrior showing more injuries to him then they could count in all. He was laying with his back to them, so they couldn't even tell what injuries were done to his front side, unless they turned him over.

Finally the warrior was uncovered completely and the two of them lifted him up carefully, handing the yellow warrior over to a Skyfire who instantly took off, to get him to the medbay.

Prowl and Ironhide had already turned back to finding the other two, knowing it was critical that they did so or lose the three warriors entirely.

It was another long few hours and the dark had fallen upon them, before a cry came from a nearby mech. Instantly, Prowl was by Mirage's side helping to dig out the warrior beneath them. It was Sideswipe and they noticed that half his armor was mangled or missing altogether from his protoform. It looked like he was standing in the vicinity of one of the bombs and suddenly they feared the worse for Nightfire.

The last of the rubble around the warrior was cleared away as other's came in and helped moved the red mech, only to discover something lying beneath him.

Prowl who was still on the ground having helped uncover the mech, started working fast to free Nightfire who was half buried beneath even more rubble. But to him it looked like she wasn't as injured as the other two, leading him to believe that Sideswipe used him body to protect her from any sort of harm.

The tactician thanked Sideswipe for his quick thinking and swore he would not give the lamborghini a hard time when he decided to pull a prank on another autobot. As soon as the last of the rubble and debris was gone, Prowl scooped her up brushing off the others who asked if they could help.

He continued to carry Nightfire in his arms as Skyfire landed once again and Sideswipe was put aboard with Prowl still carrying the femme.

The ride back was a quick one as Skyfire pushed his engines to their limits, landing smoothly in front of the autobot base. Others ran out and helped carried the red warrior, while Prowl still held Nightfire, refusing to let her out of his sight for one astrosecond.

He walked into the medbay where Ratchet and First Aid were working quickly on Jazz, while Wheeljack was working away on Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was placed on the med berth next to his brother while Prowl placed Nightfire on the one next to him.

His spark felt heavy as he looked between the four critical patients lying there, knowing that each of them were lucky to be here at this moment.

"Prowl report to my office please," spoke Optimus over his COM link.

The tactician turned throwing one last look at each of the four occupants on the med berths before leaving the med bay altogether.

He made his way slowly towards the autobot leaders office, other mech's moving out of his way.

The door slid open and Prowl stepped through only to stop short at the sight before. There sat Optimus Prime at this desk with Winddancer in his one arm and Stormbreaker in the other staring up happily at the semi.

Optimus inclined his head at his Second in Command as Prowl went over and retrieved Winddancer. The young mech clicked and clapped his hands happily at seeing the black and white bot.

Prowl clicked a few times back as he took a seat opposite the autobot leader turning his attention to Optimus. "Jazz, Nightfire, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are all in the med bay in critical condition." He reported.

Optimus nodded his head. "Explain what happened when you got there."

Prowl looked down at Winddancer and then launched into his story, finding it easier to talk to the youngling then face Optimus, optic to optic.

Once he was finished a small silence had filled the office before Optimus spoke again. "There is going to have to be tighter security now especially around Nightfire, since it seems they want her for obvious intentions. We cannot allow them to capture her in any way, nor let the sparklings in their hands either."

Prowl inclined his head. "I'll have Red Alert increase security around here and work on scheduling Nightfire to duties around here and not outside to far from the base. But she has already told me she loves being a Special Ops, she's going to want to go into the field again eventually."

"You're right she will want too, but until we can know for sure she will be protected from any sort of threat or harm from the decepticon's, it is best if she doesn't go anymore."

"I will see to it that it is all prepared before she leaves the med bay."

"Take your time Prowl, I doubt Ratchet will let her or the others out of his sight for a while."

Prowl only nodded still looking down at Winddancer, who had laid his head against his chest and fell into recharge.

* * *

_Please review!_


	25. Apologies for Delay

Hello Readers,

First off let me apologize for the long delay in not uploading any chapters to any of my current/in-progress stories. I do have one fairly good reason for that and that is college. College had taken over my life for the past couple years or however long it was since I last uploaded a chapter. So again I apologize for not uploading. But now that college is done and over with I will be getting back into the whole uploading thing as soon as I go back and reread my stories and figure out what and where I was going with them!

Anyways to those of you still following, thanks for sticking around. Also, many thanks to those who left reviews, favorites and alerts over the few years. Much appreciated on anyone and everyone.

Alright, with that having been said, I am off to read and write again.

Hot Rod's Girl


End file.
